El secreto del Internado Konoha
by EscribiendoconB
Summary: ¿Que esconden las puertas del Internado Konoha? ¿Que hay en el bosque Rojo de Konoha? ¿Por qué nadie sabe nada pero todos conocen secretos del Internado y su fundadora? Sasusaku Naruhina Nejiten Shikatema Saiino
1. Capítulo 1: Mas allá de la tercera plant

Capítulo 1: Mas allá de la tercera planta.

Durante años, adentrado en el Bosque de Konoha se encontraba un internado. Lejos de la civilización de la ciudad y escondido entre los árboles de cerezos y robles los niños crecían ignorando los posibles peligros que acechaban. Sin embargo, siempre existió un aura misteriosa entre los pasillos anticuados y las leyendas sobre la última dueña del internado. Los pasillos han sido ocupado por alumnas y profesores desde años hasta el dia de hoy. Las puertas de madera maciza enmarcada con detalles artesanales abrieron sus puertas para incluir a los hijos de las familias mas adineradas del país de Konoha. Sin Internet, sin televisión y sin teléfono los adolescentes y futuros herederos del poder de Konoha deberán lidiar con los secretos del pasado, el peso del poder y el precio de los pecados familiares.

— Bienvenidos al nuevo Internado de Konoha. Habéis sido seleccionados entre miles de candidatos. - vociferó la directora Tsunade. —Algunos fuisteis seleccionados por vuestra larga trayectoria con nosotros. — los ojos acaramelados recorrieron la multitud de jóvenes posándose con determinación en algunas de sus antiguas alumnas.— otros por vuestros vínculos familiares y unos pocos por vuestro potencial intelectual.

Un silencio sepulcral rodeo las tribunas del teatro, los chicos se miraban entre ellos, algunos fascinados y otros cansados del mismo monólogo de todos los años.

-Como sabéis, las instalaciones del Internado Konoha son muy antiguas, a pesar de ser el primer año como escuela mixta. Sin embargo, las normas seguirán siendo las mismas: toque de queda a las 23 horas, no se pueden visitar los cuartos de los compañeros en los horarios nocturnos, no se permite pasear por el bosque sin el permiso de un profesor o sin registrarse al salir y volver a entrar en los fin de semanas, los horarios de las comidas estarán colgados en los tablones del vestíbulo y no se entregará comida a aquellos que se demoren, salvo casos excepcionales. No olviden que el Internado de Konoha tiene habilitadas todas las plantas hasta la tercera para su disposición asique no pongan un pie en las demás plantas o me veré obligada a expulsarlos de forma inmediata. Por último y como nueva medida para este año, los dispositivos electrónicos quedarán confiscados hasta el final de las clases.— el bullicio de alumnos vociferaron a modo de queja pero la directora Tsunade no dio cabida a mas gemidos.— ¡Silencio! Esta medida fue aprobada por vuestros padres, nadie tendrá acceso a los dispositivos electrónicos a no ser que se autorice por medio de algún profesor. Ahora busquen la habitación que tienen asignada y no me molesten con peleas y sanciones desde el primer día.

* * *

En los pasillos de la primera planta, detrás de una puerta de madera con el numero 232 se encuentran dos amigas de la infancia.

— No está nada mal.— dijo una pelirrosa mientras lanzaba su maleta sobre la cama junto a una ventana.-¿tú que opinas Ino?

— Es igual de fea que la del año pasado.-respondía la ojiazul de morros.-empiezo a creer que la directora Tsunade no tiene estilo ni buen gusto.—dijo mientras abría un armario antiguo de color caoba.

Sakura no pudo evitar reírse al contemplar la cara afligida de su amiga. Ino era hija de los dueños de Konoha Fashion Company. Todos los años desde que tenían cinco se quejaba desairadamente de los muebles antiguos, las sabanas de estampado floral y las cortinas de satén. Lo denominaba el estilo Internado Medieval. Sin embargo, a la ojijade cada rincón del internado le parecía un nuevo lugar donde sentarse a dibujar. Los acabados en madera, los cuadros antiguos, los pasillos interminables y el aroma floral la transportaban a un mundo aparte donde nadie tiene en cuenta su apellido o su linaje familiar.

Alguien toco a la puerta y ambas chicas se detuvieron para observar quien entraba. Tanto Ino como Sakura ya habían dado por sentado de que compartirían cuarto con Karin, pero en vez de ella entró una chica con dos moños en el pelo y un enorme saco militar colgando de ella.

— Hola, soy Tenten, vuestra nueva compañera.— su sonrisa amplia y su aura enérgica dejaban ver con transparencia su forma de ser — ¿Las camas están asignadas?

— No, puedes escoger cualquiera de las tres de ahí.— dijo Ino en tono desdeñoso— aunque da igual cual escojas todas son el anticristo de la moda. Soy Ino Yamanaka y ella es Sakura Haruno.

— ¡Woah, tu madre es la dueña de la mayoría de los canales de televisión de Konoha!— gritó Tenten mientras miraba embelesada a Sakura. Ella se limitó a colocar sus lápices y portablocs en un estante mientras asentía.

— A Sakura no le gusta hablar sobre su madre.— objetó Ino mientras terminaba de colocar el maquillaje en escritorio.— ¿Eso es todo tu equipaje?

— Si, mis padres se dedican al armamento asique la mayoría de las veces tenemos que viajar de un país a otro para conseguir información de otros territorios fuera de Konoha.

— Asique eres algo así como una espía.— objetó Ino con rostro pícaro.

— Yo no lo llama...-Tenten intentó corregir a la ojiazul pero no pudo acabar de hablar. La puerta de madera se abrío de forma abrupta, sin previo aviso.

— Perdón, creía que no había nadie. — Una chica de cabello rubio entró y cerró la puerta con delicadeza bajo la mirada de las tres compañeras de habitación.— Soy Temari Sunagakure.

— Hola, yo Sakura. Esas dos camas están libres, elige la que quieras.

— Me quedaré con esa de ahí, así la luz de la ventana no me despertará.— dijo mientras señalaba la cama entre Tenten e Ino.

— ¡Genial!, yo soy Ino y ella Tenten. Espero que no ronques.

— Tranquila, solo soy sonámbula.-Ino se la quedó mirando con rostro preocupado hasta que Temari añadió— Es broma.

Ino manifestó su alivio provocando inevitablemente una ola de risas en la habitación. Ella siempre fue una chica muy dramática.

— ¿Alguien sabe quién es la quinta compañera de cuarto?— preguntó Tenten mientras tiraba la bolsa militar en el armario.

Ino y Sakura se miraron mutuamente y dijeron al unísono con desdén:

— Karin.

— ¡¿Karin Yakushi?!—chillaron a la vez Tenten y Temari.

— ¿La prima de Kabuto Yakushi?—objetó Tenten anonadada.— no sabía que la prima del dueño de todos los hospitales de Konoha estuviera en el internado.

— Tiene sentido, su primo no solo es el dueño de todos esos hospitales, también es la mano derecha del antiguo director del Internado Masculino de Konoha, Orochimaru.

— Sentido o no es una arpía.— masculló Ino con el ceño fruncido mientras se pasaba grillo labial.

— Es algo más que una arpía, es una zorra.— espetó Sakura.

— ¿La conocéis?— preguntó Temari.

— Ino y yo llevamos desde los cinco años en este internado juntas. Karin entró con 11 años cuando murieron sus padres y el señor Yakushi se encargó de ella. Al comienzo nos llevábamos bien, éramos compañeras de cuarto y amigas, pero al volver un verano dejó de hablarnos.

— Desde entonces lo único que hacemos es compartir clases con ella e ignorarnos mutuamente cuando estábamos en el cuarto.— agregó Ino mientras se tiraba en la cama de Sakura.— pero eso no importa. Temari, tu apellido es Sunagakure ¿tienes parentesco con los informáticos que realizaron el ciberataque a Japón?

Temari se sentó delante de Ino en la cama vacía junto con Tenten, dirigió sus ojos turquesinos al ventanal y en un tono meditativo respondió:  
— Mis hermanos mayores hicieron ese ciberataque, pero preferiría no hablar de mi familia.

— Tranquila, comprendo lo que es cuando las personas te tratan por los logros de tu apellido y no por los tuyos propios.— Tenten dejó ver un ligero rubor en su rostro y Sakura comprendió que había herido sus sentimientos. Intentó explicar que no quería culparla ni hacerla sentir mal por desconocer su nulo trato con su madre, pero cuando fue a abrir la boca se escuchó un pequeño golpecito en la puerta, seguida de una chica de ojos perlados y pelo negro como el carbón.— Hola.

— Ho-hola, ¿es la habitación 232?— preguntó con un rubor cándido en las mejillas.

— ¡Si, tú debes de ser nuestra nueva compañera de habitación!— brincó alegremente Ino corriendo hasta la puerta.— Yo soy Ino Yamanaka, ellas son Sakura, Tenten y Temari.

— E-e-es un placer, yo soy Hinata Hyüga.

— El placer es nuestro, sin duda no eres Karin.— agregó risueña Sakura mientras se levantaba de su cama.— esta cama es la mía y la que está junto a la mía es la tuya.

Ino la tomó por el brazo y la empujó hasta su cama. Hinata más roja aun, intentó resistirse pero le fue imposible. La rubia de ojos azules la obligó a sentarse entre Temari y Tenten.

— Bueno Hinata, ¿Dónde está tu equipaje?

Hinata no pudo responder la pregunta porque antes de abrir la boca un chico de melena larga recogida en una coleta y ojos igual de perlados que la chica se presentó con dos bolsos. Su rostro serio analizó cada uno de los recovecos del cuarto y luego se acercó a la cama en la que estaba sentada Hinata.

— Hola, soy Neji Hyüga. Hinata aquí están tus bolsos, si necesitas algo mi habitación es la 308.-Hinata le sonrió y Neji le devolvió una sonrisa seca, dio media vuelta y se dispuso a abrir la puerta cuando se detuvo.— ¿Eso es un Kunai?

— Si.— respondió orgullosa Tenten.— es un Kunai del período Sengoku.

— Es un kunai muy antiguo.— objetó mientras analizaba el arma con sus perlados ojos.— la experiencia del pasado, si no cae en el olvido...

— Sirve de guía para el futuro.— interrumpió Tenten.

Neji miró a Tenten y le dedicó una amplia sonrisa.— Buen proverbio y gran consejo, un Kunai tan antiguo siempre da en el blanco.— deposito el kunai en el escritorio y abrió la puerta de la habitación 232.- Cuando quieras practicar lanzamientos búscame en la habitación 308, tengo varios Kunai del periodo Azuchi-Momoyama.

* * *

— ¡Esa es mi cama!— gritó un chico de cabello dorado.

— No, es esa.— señaló un joven de pelambrera negra azabache.

— ¡Mis maletas están en esa cama, dobe!

El chico de ojos negros y cabello azabache le lanzó una mirada fría a su amigo Naruto y arrojó las maletas a la cama consecutiva.— ahora ya no, teme.

— No es justo, siempre te coges la cama junto a la ventana.— agregó mientras se tiraba en la cama adjudicada por su compañero.— En este internado las habitaciones son de cinco ¿Quién crees que dormirá en otra habitación?— silencio.— ¿será Neji? Desapareció en cuanto la directora acabo de decir las normas.

— Hmp, si escucharas un poco teme, sabrías que fue a llevar las maletas de su prima a su cuarto.— Sasuke tiró la última prenda de ropa en su armario y agregó— Además, la colección de Kunais está en ese escritorio, lo que significa que es nuestro compañero de cuarto como siempre.

Naruto y Sasuke eran compañeros de cuarto y amigos desde el primer día de clases en el antiguo internado masculino de Konoha. Ese día ambos fueron castigados por pelearse en el recreo y aunque tardaron todo un año en ser camaradas, desde aquella pelea se cubrían las espaldas en secreto. Tal era su lealtad que el día en que Sasuke perdió a sus padres, Naruto (huérfano desde los 5 años) le prometió estar siempre a su lado junto con Itachi.

— ¿que hay de Shikamaru? He oído que su padre será nombrado ministro de defensa este año.

— Hmp, lo vi sentado en el vestíbulo. Le ha tocado la habitación 308.

— Entonces quedan Sai y Kiba. ¿Quién será de los dos?-preguntó el rubio mientras se tiraba en su cama de un salto.

En ese momento alguien tocó a la puerta. Un rostro pálido con cabello negro se asomó:

— Hola chicos, parece que este curso seremos compis de cuarto.— dijo sonriente mientras entraba arrastrando dos maletas.— bueno, ¿que cama me ha tocado?

— No están asignadas.

— En ese caso me quedo con la que está junto a la tuya Sasuke, seremos compis de cuarto.-Sasuke le dirigió una mirada glacial y borró la sonrisa del rostro de su amigo.— O puedo quedarme con la cama que está junto a la puerta.

— Hmp.

— ¡Dobe, vamos a inspeccionar el internado!-dijo Naruto.— este es mucho más grande que nuestro antiguo internado.

— Tenemos que ponernos el uniforme, o es que no te has leído el reglamento teme.

— ¡que!— vociferó el rubio.— pero si en nuestro internado no había uniforme salvo en horario de clases.

— Ahora solo podemos llevar nuestra propia ropa cuando vamos a dormir y los fin de de semana.— corrigió Sai.— Por suerte el uniforme tiene varias prendas para utilizar según la estación en la que estemos.

Naruto siguió quejándose durante un largo rato sobre el nuevo reglamento mientras Sasuke se vestía los pantalones azul marino y la camisa manga corta blanca del uniforme. Sai no paraba de corregir a Naruto, ya que cuando ellos estaban en el Internado Masculino de Konoha no tenían tantas normas. Prohibido fumar, beber y deambular por pasillos. Toques de queda nocturnos, prohibido los paseos fuera del recinto salvo fin de semanas o con permiso de profesores, horarios para comer y acceder a los ordenadores del internado. La infracción de alguna de las normas suponía el castigo de ayudar en la limpieza o restauración de las antigüedades de los edificios o incluso la expulsión.

— Creo que con tantas normas seré castigado hoy mismo.— objetó Naruto rebuscando en su armario el uniforme. En ese instante alguien tocó ligeramente en la puerta y luego entró arrastrando lo que parecía un bolso magullado.— Shikamaru ¿has visto todas las normas que hay este año?

— Si, ¡que problemático! La directora me castigó por no llevar el uniforme del internado. Por suerte, el subdirector Orochimaru me respaldó y dijo que esperaba noticias de mi padre.

Una vez más la puerta se abrió y por fin se completó el grupo, Neji Hyüga, sobrino de uno de los abogados más importantes de Konoha entró, ya vistiendo el uniforme.

— ¿Qué habitación le tocó a tu prima?— preguntó Naruto

— Acaso importa Naruto.— contestó frívolo Neji mientras lo observaba probablemente intentado dilucidar las intensiones de su amigo.

— Hmp, tranquilo Neji, el teme no sería capaz de conquistar ni a una mosca.— espetó con su sonrisa pícara.

Naruto se sonrojó ante la ocurrencia de su amigo e inmediatamente intentó desmentir la ideación de Sasuke. Aun así, ambos compañeros habían notado el interés que había mostrado Naruto en pasar tiempo con Hinata ese verano.

— ¡Solo me intereso por mi amiga Hinata!

Una vez más, se abrió la puerta del cuarto, solo que en este caso era la mismísima directora. Con el ceño fruncido y los brazos en jarra inspeccionó el cuarto y dejó unos folletos encima de la mesita de Sai.— Como los chicos no conocéis el internado les hemos dejado estos mapas con los nombres de las aulas y los horarios de comida, uso de ordenadores y toques de queda. Si no encontráis algo no dudéis en preguntar a algunas de las alumnas, la gran mayoría llevan aquí desde los cinco años.— la directora se disponía a cerrar la puerta cuando a último momento se detuvo.— Casi se me olvida, ¡está prohibido gritar! El próximo que alce la voz será castigado.

La directora Tsunade cerró de un portazo haciendo que los cuadros temblaran en las paredes.

— Menuda vieja loca.— comentó anonadado el rubio mientras tomaba un folleto.— ¡Woah, esto es enorme, hay seis pisos!

— Si pero solo tres de ellos están en uso, los demás aun contienen las pertenencias de la última dueña del internado de Konoha, o al menos eso dijo Kabuto a otra persona en el vestíbulo.— corrigió Shikamaru.— Además, también está prohibido subir más arriba de la tercera planta.

— ¡Vayamos a explorar!— espetó Naruto.

— ¡Teme, que parte de prohibido no has entendido!— contestó Sasuke mientras le tendía el folleto marcando con un dedo acusador las letras "prohibido" y "expulsión".

— ¡ay, vamos, solo será hoy! Con tanta gente por los pasillos ni se darán cuenta de nuestra ausencia.

— Naruto no deberías ser tan problemático. Además, hay salas de descanso ¿Por qué no vamos a una de ellas y nos tiramos en algún sofá?— propuso Shikamaru.

— Yo creo que deberíamos ir a la sexta planta, será divertido inspeccionar lo hay mas allá de la tercera planta. Nadie nos vigilará y todo el mundo estará pendiente de las nuevas normas.— apostilló Sai sonriente.

— ¡Vamos dobe, di que si!¡di que si, di que si, di que si!

— ¡Cállate teme!

— ¿Vamos?— propuso de nuevo Naruto.

— Si yendo prometes cerrar tu bocaza entonces si.— respondió Sasuke.

— Opino que es una mala idea, pero supongo que a nadie lo expulsan el primer día de clase.— agregó Neji.

— ¡Ay, que problemáticos!— gimió Shikamaru mientras, resignado se levantaba de su cama ya deshecha.— vamos a explorar.

El grupo de cinco salió del cuarto, caminaron entre el bullicio de chicos con maletas de la tercera planta y siguiendo el mapa se dispusieron a ir a la escalera principal. Al llegar, se encontraba el profesor Asuma montando guardia. Había sido el profesor de matemáticas de los chicos los últimos cinco años, además de un gran contrincante en el ajedrez para Shikamaru.

— Me alegra volver a verte pequeño rey.

— El placer es mío, profesor Asuma.-respondió Shikamaru.

— Hay una tabla de ajedrez en la sala de profesores, pásate cuando quieras echar un combate.— rebuscando en el bolsillo del pantalón sacó una cajetilla de cigarrillos-Ahora me voy a fumarme un cigarrito, disfruten de la excursión muchachos. Pequeño rey, ten cuidado con la directora, está loca. Sería muy problemático que el primer día les pillen explorando los pisos prohibidos.

Naruto apenas esperó desaparecer la figura del profesor, subió escaleras arriba y animo a gritos a sus amigos.— ¡el último es un perdedor!

* * *

Ino y Sakura habían crecido rodeada de la magia de los pasillos del internado hasta el punto que se creían dueñas en cierto modo de lo que se encontraba escondido entre esas cuatro paredes. Desde muy pequeñas, la directora Tsunade se ocupó de acobijarlas cuando tenían pesadillas y curarles las heridas cuando se caían en el patio, asique no fue difícil crear un vinculo con ella, en especial para Sakura. Había noches en las que la niña de pelo rosa no podía concebir en sueño y escapaba escaleras abajo para sentirse protegida por Tsunade. Así fue como comenzaron a compartir cierta complicidad, dejando de lado su relación directora-alumna y permitiendo a Sakura la libertad de moverse por los pasillos a sus anchas de vez en cuando.

— Chicas, creo que esto es una mala idea. No deberíamos estar aquí.— objetó la ojiperlado asustada.— la directora podría expulsarnos.

Sakura e Ino se rieron a carcajada limpia y la rubia contestó entre risas:

— La directora Tsunade nunca en su vida a expulsado a nadie.

— Solo hay que regalarle una buena botella de Sake y asunto arreglado.— continuo Sakura.

— ¡Esto es emocionante, me encanta salir a explorar! Aunque sigo sin entender que es lo que buscamos.— dijo Tenten mientras husmeaba cada recoveco de la sexta planta.

— ¡Eso! Habéis dicho que la última vez se os olvido algo, pero no habíais dicho que se les olvido aquí.— argüió Temari. De las chicas era la que menos quería subir, ya que para ella solo traería problemas.

— Chicas, relajaos nadie viene por aquí, esa es la razón por la que escondimos algunas cosas en la sexta planta el curso pasado.— intentó animarlas Sakura.

Mientras seguían acercándose a la escalera central del edificio comenzaron a oír el repiqueteo de unos pasos contra el suelo de madera.

— ¡cre-creia que habían dicho que nadie viene por aquí!— gimoteo Hinata mientras daba un paso atrás.

— Será algún grupo de alumnos que también subieron.— respondió Sakura.— quedaos aquí, será mejor que pillen a una y no a todas.

Sakura comenzó a caminar por el largo pasillo lleno de mesitas cubiertas de polvo y cuadros desvencijados. A lo lejos podía oír los rápidos pasos aproximándose en su dirección, cada vez más fuertes. Pudo distinguir el chirrido de la madera característico de los escalones.

"Menuda panda de idiotas, corriendo por la escalera principal" pensó Sakura.

Ya había llegado al final del pasillo y solo le restaba girar a la derecha para estar de frente a las escaleras cuando chocó su cara contra algo, o mejor dicho alguien.

En la oscuridad del pasillo le costó diferenciar la figura pero tan rápido como sus ojos color jade se acostumbraron a la sombra pudo diferenciar el porte de un chico alto y fuerte de cabellos negro azabache y ojos tan oscuros como la misma noche.

Sakura no pudo evitar sonrojarse, "es muy guapo" pensó y como si el chico le hubiera leído la mente, le dedicó una traviesa sonrisa.

— Normalmente las chicas no se lanzan a mis brazos con tanta rapidez pero no importa.— susurró Sasuke mientras le retiraba la mano de la nariz a Sakura para cerciorarse de no haberle hecho daño.

"Menudo engreído" pensó Sakura y enseguida le apartó la mano de su rostro.— Sigue soñando, idiota.

— ¡Dobe! ¿Dónde estás?-gritó Naruto.— ¡Ah, ahí estas!

— ¡Shh! Es que queréis que les pillen.— Sakura los mandaba a callar uno a uno.

— Dirás "nos pillen"— corrigió Shikamaru y al ver que la chica de melena larga y ojos verdes no comprendía a lo que se refería le explicó.— si nos pillaran seria a todos, o sea a nosotros y a ti.

Sakura ofendida no pudo evitar ponerse roja, puso los brazos en jarra y le respondió al chico de ojos castaños y vista cansada— a diferencia de vosotros yo no he subido por la escalera principal, conozco otro camino para subir y en caso de que suba un profesor pienso usarlo para escapar. Además, ¿Quién sube las escaleras corriendo? Seguro que se han enterado hasta en la sala de profesores.

— Me rindo, la pelirrosa tiene razón. No debimos competir por quien llega antes ni haber subido por la escalera principal. Por cierto, soy Shikamaru ¿y tú?

— Sakura y ahora vengan, mis amigas están esperándome en el pasillo que da al ala oeste.

Los chicos fueron presentándose uno a uno y cuando Naruto se presentó ante Sakura, esta no pudo evitar reprimirle por ser tan escandaloso.

— Hmp, tu tampoco eres muy silenciosa. Tu voz es muy molesta.— se quejó Sasuke mientras le dedicaba una media sonrisa.

— y tú eres un arrogante y a pesar de todo no te he dejado tirado en las escaleras para que les pille el primer profesor de turno.— contestó Sakura enfadada.

— ¿Mi prima también está aquí?— pregunto Neji.

— Si. Que raro, les dije que esperaran aquí. Se habrán escondido en la habitación de Anko.

— ¿Entonces la leyenda es cierta? ¿Lady Anko existió en este internado?— preguntó Shikamaru.

— Algo así.

— ¿Qué quieres decir con "algo así"? — preguntó Naruto.— No seguirá aquí, ya sabes. Como fantasma.— dijo entre susurros.

— Pues claro que no, los fantasmas no existen.— espetó Sakura.— pero nadie sabe con exactitud quien era Lady Anko. Solo se sabe que la mujer que construyó este lugar era la madre de una niña llamada Anko, la cual, creció aquí en la sexta planta junto con su hermano Jiro y permaneció hasta el último de sus días en su cuarto donde murió aparentemente de un ataque al corazón.

— ¿Si nació aquí en Konoha como es que era una lady?— preguntó Sai.

— Porque su madre era Lady Maiko del reino del sonido. Anko era de Konoha pero heredó el título, al igual que la fortuna y la mansión que durante un tiempo fue un Orfanato y luego un internado.— Sakura conocía muchos secretos que circulaban alrededor del internado de Konoha, en su mayoría por la mismísima directora que sabia lo mucho que le gustaba a ella esa clase de misterios sin resolver. Pero, alguna vez había podido oír entre susurros historietas contadas por las personas ancianas que viven en el bosque, no muy lejos del internado. De una forma y otra era extraño que Shikamaru, conociera las leyendas que giran en torno a Lady Anko.— Shikamaru, ¿cómo sabes sobre la leyenda de Lady Anko?

— Solo escuché a Kabuto hablar sobre los aposentos de Lady Anko en la sexta planta, pero la conversación era muy aburrida asique no presté mas atención.

No era extraño pensar que ese profesor y tío de Karin conociera al respecto, después de todo, dada su edad pudo incluso conocer a los antiguos habitantes de esta casa de los que pocas personas recuerdan y hablan al respecto.

— Para no saber con certeza nada, sabes muchas cosas sobre Lady Anko.— espetó Sasuke.

Sakura avistó la habitación de la difunta heredera pero antes de abrir la puerta le dedicó una sonrisa dulce a Sasuke.-eso es porque yo me crié en este internado y he oído muchas historias sobre ella, en cambio, vosotros venís aquí y subís escaleras pidiendo a grito pelado una expulsión.

El peliazabache apenas tuvo tiempo de defenderse, Sakura abrió la puerta y asustó a las chicas que se encontraban sentadas en corro junto a una enorme cama.

— Hasta que por fin has vuelto, nos cansamos de esperar y nos vinimos aquí.— se quejó Ino— ¿Quiénes son ellos?

— Los que subían las escaleras.

— ¿las escaleras principales? Es el plan más estúpido del mundo.— objetó Temari mientras miraba con el ceño fruncido a los chicos.

— ¡que problemático! Ya sabemos que era malo el plan, ya vale.— gimió Shikamaru mientras se tiraba junto a Temari.— soy Shikamaru ¿y vosotras?

Los chicas se presentaron y lo mismo hicieron los chicos. Pronto descubrieron que todos tenían muchas cosas en común. Todos procedían de familias con mucha influencia política o con relevancia para el país y compartían algunos hobbies entre ellos. Los chicos todos eran trasladados desde el Internado Masculino de Konoha mientras que de las chicas solo Sakura e Ino habían estado los años anteriores en este internado. Por suerte para el grupo las chicas conocían todos los lugares del internado, como camelar a las profesoras y que hacer cuando la directora Tsunade les amenaza.

— No hay nada como una botella de Sake para calmar a la directora.— aconsejó Sakura.

— Aun no nos habéis dicho que hacemos aquí.— interpeló Temari.

Sakura e Ino intercambiaron miradas y mientras la primera se dirigió hacia una vieja cómoda la otra levantó el desvencijado colchón de la cama. En ellos habían escondidos chocolatinas, latas de refrescos, chicles y latas de cerveza.

— Todos los años traigo comida y bebida en un bolso que escondo en el jardín del internado. Este año traje muchas y con Sakura pensábamos que no estaría mal tener con quien compartirlas.

— Aunque eso implique incluirles en el plan.— agregó de mala gana Sakura mirando especialmente a Sasuke.

Los chicos tomaron un par de bolsas de golosinas y las pusieron en el centro para compartirlas entre ellos, mientras se dedicaban a compartir algunos de los secretos del internado. Sai, maravillado con los cuadros que habían colgados en el cuarto se levantó para admirar uno de ellos. La madera chirriaba levemente bajo sus pies hasta que cedió bajo él y atrapó su pie entre astillas y sollozos.

— ¡Sai!— gritaron los chicos que corrieron a socorrerle.

— ¡No muevas el pie! Tranquilo, solo es un rasguño, no hará falta que te pongan puntos.— aseguró Sakura mientras escudriñaba la herida con sus dos ojos jade.— Voy a meter la mano para ayudarte a sacar el pie.— Sakura introdujo la mano esperando encontrar un hueco, sin embargo sintió como sus dedos rozaban una tela suave como el satén. Empujó el pie de Sai retorciéndolo levemente para evitar aumentar el corte y lo cubrió con un pañuelo que siempre llevaba en el bolsillo.— ya está. No te has clavado ninguna astilla pero aun así debemos desinfectar y vendar la herida.

— Deberíamos bajar a nuestro cuarto, ahí tenemos lo que necesitamos.— propuso Ino.

— Tranquilas chicas, ya me siento mucho mejor ahora que no tengo el pie en ese agujero.— comentó Sai aun agitado por el dolor.

Sakura aprovechó el especial interés que mostraban todos en Sai para mirar a través del agujero, introducir la mano y tomar de él lo que se encontraba escondido. Se trataba de un libro con cubierta suave como la seda, aunque viejo y mohoso probablemente por el tiempo que fue oculto.

Sakura abrió por la primera página del libro y leyó para si misma:

— " _Si alguien encuentra este libro significa que yo, Lady Anko M. fui asesinada_."


	2. Capítulo 2: Lo que esconde el torreón

Capítulo 2: Lo que esconde el torreón

"Si alguien encuentra este libro significa que yo, Lady Anko M. fui asesinada." En la mente de Sakura no dejaba de divagar los recuerdos de la tarde del día anterior. Después de bajar por las escaleras laterales del edificio, Ino se encargó de curar y vendar la herida de Sai. Sakura prefirió excusarse diciendo que se encargaría de recoger las cosas sin percatarse de que no se encontraba sola en la sexta planta.

— ¿Qué es lo que cogiste del agujero? — retumbó una voz a la espalda de la pelirrosa.

— ¡Podrías avisar que te quedas! Creía que eras un profesor. — chilló mientras cerraba la cómoda.

— Hmp, pues ya sabes que no soy un profesor. — dijo mientras se acercaba y acomodaba la cama en su lugar. — ¿Qué cogiste de ahí?— dijo mientras acusaba con el dedo el pequeño hueco del suelo.

— Nada interesante. — contestó mientras caminaba hacia la puerta.

— ¿Si no llevas nada porque lo escondes en el bolso? — replicó en un tono frío mientras señalaba el bolso que colgaba de su brazo. — ¡Dámelo! -exigió.

— ¡Quítate de mi camino Sasuke o te juro que te tumbo a puñetazos!

Sasuke dedicó una media sonrisa y se acercó para quitarle el bolso. Sakura intentó arremeter contra su rostro pero lo atajó con agileza tomando su muñeca, tirando de ella para reducir el espacio entre los dos.

— Si subiera alguien aquí y descubriera que falta eso que encontraste estaríamos en un problema, Sakura. — susurró al oído mientras retiraba un mechón rosado de su rostro. Estaban tan cerca que podía sentir su perfume suspendido en el aire. — ¿has oído eso?

— ¿El que? — la voz de Sakura sonaba jocosa y afable pero entonces me se dio cuenta, se oía a lo lejos el caminar de alguien. — sígueme. — dijo en un susurro mientras le tomaba de la mano. Salieron al pasillo girando a la derecha, caminaron otro par de metros y la chica movió unas cortinas de terciopelo. Ahí estaba. — Entra, es una habitación secreta.

Sasuke entró a trompicones y cerró tras de él el cuadro, quedándonos oprimidos en un espacio diminuto, totalmente a oscuras. Su pecho subía y bajaba con calma, pero podía notar que estaba alerta. Sus brazos, apoyados contra la pared a cada lado de la cabeza de la pelirrosa. El espacio era tan reducido que apenas podían permanecer en él sin abrazarse. El chico ladeo su cabeza y la dejó apoyada junto a la de Sakura y susurró:

— ¿Cómo encontraste este sitio?

— Soy la única que pasa los veranos con los profesores asique me dan completa libertad para moverme por donde quiera.

Los pasos se oían cada vez más cercanos, cada crujido que sonaba más fuerte la inquietaba más y aceleraba sus latidos.

— Tranquila, nadie nos encontrará. — susurró Sasuke apaciguando su nerviosismo.

A lo lejos comenzaron a oír el abrir de armarios y cajones.

— Señor, en su habitación no se encuentra. Todo lo que hay son comida basura y bebidas. — dijo una voz.

— No, tiene que estar aquí. Ella era muy astuta, seguro que lo escondió en algún lugar secreto. — respondió irritado una segunda voz. — Asegúrate que el diario de Lady Anko no esté en posesión de ningún alumno.

— ¿Por qué es tan importante ese diario, señor? — preguntó la primera voz.

— Porque en el revela todas sus sospechas. Cualquiera que siga la pista podría descubrir nuestro plan.

* * *

— ¿Sakura?

Sakura alzó los ojos y se encontró a la directora Tsunade con el ceño fruncido y cruzada de brazos.

— Lamento que este curso mis clases de biología te aburran, pero deberías prestar más atención. ¿Sabes la respuesta de la pregunta?

— Si, es el citoplasma, concretamente la red de filamentos proteicos denominados citoesqueleto. — respondió aun abstraída por los recuerdos del día anterior.

— Que sea la alumna con mayor capacidad en esta asignatura no le vuelve inmune a prestar atención en mis lecciones. — el timbre sonó y sus compañeros comenzaron a recoger sus cosas.— Sakura, ve a la enfermería después del almuerzo, este año necesitaremos mucha ayuda.

— Ahí estaré Tsunade. — respondió mientras chequeaba por cuarta vez su bolso.

Después de la inesperada visita en la sexta planta Sasuke había insistido en esconder el diario de Lady Anko en alguna parte y librarse del problema, pero ella no dejaba de pensar en la protagonista de tantas leyendas. Las historias de su agonía final, los miles de retratos de su inconfundible belleza y la posibilidad de que todo resultara una pantomima. Su cabeza seguía divagando cuando salió al pasillo para dirigirse a la última clase del día, Historia.

— ¡Mira quién está aquí Sasukesito, es la pelo chicle de la que te hable! — canturreo una voz. — Espero que está noche no hayas tenido pesadillas pelo chicle. "Por favor, quédate".

Karin imitó una súplica seguida de una chirriante risa para luego dejarse caer en los brazos del chico. Aunque Sasuke no dejó de mirar fríamente a Sakura, probablemente por desobedecer su orden de esconder el libro, tampoco se mantuvo al margen de la broma comenzada por la pelirroja.

— Es tan molesta que incluso en sueños nadie la aguanta.

— Me alegra que aun te preocupes por mi Karin, en especial por las pesadillas del recuerdo de mi padre muerto, — Sakura notó como la media sonrisa del chico de pelo azabache se borraba al instante. — Asique déjame darte un consejo: aunque siempre te gustó ser una chica fácil, intenta ser un poco más selecta o acabaras en los brazos de algún engreído mandón como ahora.

Sakura se dio media vuelta y continuo su camino bajo la mirada de sus compañeros. Las chicas que ya conocían a Sakura le sonreían, después de todo nadie soportaba a Karin. Las nuevas se encontraban en grupitos cuchicheando y los chicos parecían decepcionados por no presenciar una pelea en primera fila. A lo lejos pudo atisbar una larga melena dorada junto con otras chicas, esperando en la puerta de la clase.

— ¡por fin llegas! ¿Qué quería la pelo zanahoria? — preguntó Ino mientras miraba con asco en la dirección donde estaba ella y Sasuke.

— Lo mismo de siempre. — Sakura dirigió sus ojos verdes hacia su antigua compañera de cuarto, pero su mirada se cruzó con los brillantes ojos negros del chico. Instantáneamente, dejó su charla con Karin y comenzó a caminar hacia ella, su paso firme no dejaba duda de hacia quien se dirigía, pero Sakura seguía enfadada para escucharle. — Entremos a clase, he oído que Historia es impartida por el subdirector, asique es mejor dar una buena primera impresión.

Sakura se sentó a mitad de la clase junto con Ino y escoltada por las nuevas integrantes del grupo. Unos minutos después Sasuke entró con el rostro enfadado y la mirada clavada en la pelirrosa, pero solo pudo sentarse detrás de ella, donde Naruto le guardaba un asiento.

— Bienvenidos a todos a este nuevo año, soy el subdirector Orochimaru y les impartiré esta asignatura. — siseo hacia los alumnos mientras zigzagueaba por las mesas.— Me consta que los alumnos desconocen la historia fundadora de esta escuela y de las alumnas veo a solo tres posibles candidatas a explicarnos que ocurrió 50 años atrás en este magnífico lugar, pero siempre he sentido debilidad por la historia local asique permítanme llevarme el protagonismo.— el profesor con su andar silencioso se acercó a la mesa del profesor y se sentó sobre ella grácilmente, aclaró su voz lúgubre y comenzó a leer el papel que nos había repartido:

"Hace 50 años Lady Maiko partió desde su país en guerra hacia Konoha, el reino de la hoja. Ella venía desde el Reino del Sonido donde había una guerra en curso. Asique tomando a sus dos hijos Lady Anko y Lord Jiro, comenzó su camino hacia el Reino del Viento donde le esperaba una mansión en pleno centro de la ciudad Arena. Sin embargo, Lady Maiko, mujer que idolatraba la madre naturaleza, quedó maravillada al llegar al Bosque Rojo de Konoha donde enseguida mandó a construir una casa de seis plantas con jardines que dieran al lago. Diez años más tarde la construcción había sido acabada y sus hijos de 15 y 11 años tenían una enorme mansión donde disfrutar de su adolescencia. Por desgracia, Lady Maiko contrajo una horrible enfermedad que crecía en las calles de Konoha, la fiebre verde. Así pues, al cabo de un año Lady Anko quedó como la total heredera del título y la fortuna familiar, hasta que ella misma murió a sus 25 años de una enfermedad psíquica."

Toda la clase se mantuvo en silencio, probablemente todos esperábamos oír algo más sobre la historia de la familia del sonido, pero el profesor se limitó a guardar el papel en su carpeta y pedir que habrán los libros por la página sesenta.

— Profesor Orochimaru, ¿Qué ocurrió con el internado después de la muerte de Lady Anko? — preguntó Sakura mientras recibía una patada de Sasuke en el respaldo de la silla

— Buena pregunta, Lady Anko al comenzar a manifestar síntomas extraños de comportamiento ordenó llamar a un abogado de confianza para escribir su testamento donde dejó la casa en manos del gobierno de Konoha.

— ¿Qué hay de Lord Jiro? ¿Estaba de acuerdo con perder su casa para entregársela a un gobierno que ni si quiera es el suyo?

— Me sorprende que decida hablar en mi clase Sasuke Uchiha, normalmente se sienta al final de la clase y guarda silencio sepulcral. Respondiendo a su pregunta, Lord Jiro murió a sus 19 años, de la misma enfermedad que su madre, por ende, sin herederos ni parientes y en plena guerra la casa de Lady Anko se convirtió en un internado para familias adineradas desde hace 19 años. ¿Alguna pregunta más sobre la historia del internado? — Orochimaru dirigió su mirada cadavérica a Sakura y Sasuke, sospechando que tal vez ellos tuvieran alguna pregunta más, pero en primera fila de la clase un chico de melena larga y ojos perlados levanto la mano. — ¿Cuál es su pregunta Neji Hyüga?

— Si hace 19 años esto es un internado, ¿Cuándo fue un orfanato?

— No sé quién le dio esa información Neji pero esta institución siempre fue un internado. — respondió tajante. — Ahora comencemos por la primera guerra de los cinco reinos.

El resto de la clase continuo con naturalidad, sin embargo, había muchas preguntas que dejaban en entredicho las afirmaciones del profesor: ¿Por qué mentir diciendo que el internado no fue un orfanato? ¿Verdaderamente Lady Anko enfermó? ¿Por qué dejarlo a un gobierno que ni si quiera era el suyo? Las piezas del puzzle no encajaban y Sasuke comenzaba a sospechar que el diario de Lady Anko era más valioso en sus manos que en las de los profesores.

— Para la próxima clase quiero que investiguen sobre el Reino del Sonido. Ahora vayan al comedor y no olviden que esta tarde deben anotarse a los diferentes clubes de actividades extraescolares.

Sakura se encontraba caminando hacia la puerta del aula cuando alguien la tomó por el antebrazo y le susurró al oído. — ¿Dónde escondiste el diario? — Sakura podía sentir la fuera en sus manos y la tensión en su voz, pero él aún no se había disculpado con ella y no estaba dispuesta a dejárselo pasar asique se limitó a eludir su pregunta y retirar su mano de su brazo.

* * *

Durante el almuerzo los chicos se sentaron junto con el resto de las chicas y todos parecieron haber elegido como tópico del día charlar sobre Lady Anko.

— ¡Es tan trágica la historia de Lady Anko! — comentó Tenten— huyen de un país en guerra y acaban perdiendo todo por la fiebre verde.

— Lo que es trágico es que sigamos viviendo en su casa con el mismo decorado ¡es un delito contra la moda!— aportó Ino de morros.— ya va siendo hora de que quiten este decorado medieval.

— A decir verdad, yo encuentro mucho encanto en este decorado. En especial en los cuadros. — aportó Sai. — sin ir muy lejos, ayer vi un cuadro muy curioso del Bosque Rojo titulado "cementerio familiar".

— Si, hay un cementerio a unos kilómetros de aquí. Hay un par de lápidas, nada del otro mundo. — comentó Ino quitándole importancia.

— ¿y qué hay del orfanato? ¿dijisteis que hubo un orfanato aquí?— Neji no dejaba de escrutar a Sakura e Ino con su mirada analítica.

— Bueno, lo cierto es que eso lo descubrió Sakura. — se zafó Ino mientras tomaba otra pieza de fruta.

— Durante el verano, la directora Tsunade me pidió ayuda guardando antiguos archivos del internado que databan de antes de que Lady Anko enfermara. La mayoría de los papeles eran gastos rutinarios de una casa, recibos de pagos, correspondencia de sus amigos y parientes lejanos. Pero durante un periodo de tiempo, los gastos de suministros aumentan y entre los recibos de los gastos había una foto de un hombre con un par de niños. En el revés de la foto ponía Orfanato de Konoha, septiembre del 83.

— ¿Había más fotos o papeles? — preguntó Sasuke.

— No.

— ¿Dónde guardaron los archivos? — insistió Sasuke.

— En el torreón del lago.

— ¿Por qué hay un torreón en un lago? — preguntó Shikamaru

— Es obvio, durante la época de guerra era común los ataques de pueblerinos que vivían lejos de la ciudad.— aportó Temari— el torreón debió ser construido para vigilar y proteger a la familia del Reino del Sonido.

— ¡Qué problemático! — gimió Shikamaru mientras apoyaba su cabeza en sus nudillos.— Si de verdad querían proteger la casa debieron haber colocado el torreón en la cima de la montaña, en la otra punta. Desde ahí podrían vigilar todo el valle donde se encuentra el internado.

— y nadie es tan estúpido como para cruzar un lago cuando puede hacer un ataque por tierra. — continuo Temari.

Shikamaru dejó su pose holgazana y miró a Temari concentrada en pelar la manzana. Casi al instante se dio cuenta que hasta el momento no había prestado la suficiente atención como para ver su gran encanto.

— ¡Bien visto! — respondió Shimamaru sonriente mientras le tendía su manzana ya pelada.— Puedes comértela, yo tengo que dirigirme al aula de profesores.

— ¡Qué! No es justo, yo quería manzana.

— Pue-puedes coger de la mía. — susurró la ojiperlado tendiéndole un trozo de manzana pelada.

— Gracias Hinata. — contestó Naruto eufórico mientras tomaba el trozo de manzana pelado de las delicadas manos de su amiga.

Sakura ya había acabado de comer y se preparaba para levantarse de la mesa cuando Sasuke se sentó en el asiento libre de Shikamaru. Ambos se quedaron frente a frente. Los ojos negros como la noche brillaban con singularidad sin dejar de mostrar esa frialdad característica de ellos. Por otro lado, Sakura no podía dejar de mirarle confusa. Ya no estaba enfadada con él, pero tampoco le apetecía ignorar lo ocurrido sin oír una disculpa.

— ¿Ese torreón está muy lejos de aquí? — preguntó en un susurro para no ser oído por los demás de la mesa.

— ¡Sakura! Me alegra que hayas acabado de almorzar tan rápido, hay mucho que hacer en enfermería. ¿Vienes?

La Doctora Shizune era una antigua compañera de la universidad de la directora Tsunade. A diferencia de ella, su carácter era siempre afable y predispuesto a ayudar. Tal era así, que cuando la directora hace cuatro años le pidió que viniera a ser la médica del internado aceptó de inmediato.

— Si, doctora Shizune. — Sakura tomó su mochila con los libros y el diario y se retiró del comedor, no sin antes dedicarle una mirada al Uchiha. Parecía desconcertado y tal vez también enfadado. El resto de la tarde se la pasó archivando los nuevos expedientes del antiguo internado masculino, así como anotando las medicaciones especiales de algunos y corroborando las cantidades de medicamentos que había en las estanterías.

— Sakura ¿puedo dejarte a solas? Tengo que solucionar algunas cosas con el subdirector. ¿Crees que podrás ocuparte tú de colocar estos medicamentos?

— Claro. — respondió sonriente, nada le gustaba más a Sakura que quedarse a cargo de la enfermería. Con suerte aparecería algún niño herido que necesite su ayuda. — la mandaré a llamar si necesito ayuda en su ausencia.

— Muy bien. ¡ah! Sakura puedes tutearme, después de todo nos conocemos desde hace 4 años.

La puerta se cerró y Sakura se puso manos a la obra. En menos de 10 minutos había acabado de organizar todos los medicamentos, archivar los expedientes y preparar las medicinas para los alumnos. Pensó en aprovechar ese tiempo libre para leer el diario, pero en cuanto tocó el lomo desgastado de cuero la puerta se abrió y con ella apareció la figura de un joven atlético.

— ¿Es esto la enfermería? — preguntó fulminándola con los ojos.

— Así es. — respondió ella tajante.— ¿te has cortado la mano?

— Hmp.

— Interpretaré eso como un sí. Siéntate en la camilla, buscaré gasas y desinfectante.

— ¿y la doctora?

— Solucionando problemas con el subdirector.

— Asique estamos solos. — dijo con una sonrisa de medio lado.

— Guárdate tus fantasías sexuales para Karin, ella seguro que está dispuesta a jugar a las enfermeras contigo. — contestó Sakura mientras tomaba las cosas y las colocaba junto a Sasuke. Antes de ponerse los guantes, se recogió su larga melena rosada para que no le molestara mientras le curaba la herida. Podía sentir los intensos ojos negros mirándola con viveza. Aunque le gustaba como le miraba seguía sin oír una disculpa por su parte.— Deja de mirarme así.

— No sé de lo que hablas.

— Si lo sabes y lo sigues haciendo.

— ¿y cómo debería mirarte?— contestó con frialdad.

Sakura tomó su mano para ver el corte, pero antes le dedicó una mirada de reproche a su compañero y le dijo:

— Que te parece con culpa.

Silencio. Era todo lo que se oía en la sala de enfermería. Sakura estaba concentrada en desinfectar la herida y envolverla en gasas. Sasuke había concentrado su vista en la camilla consiguiente a la suya.

— Siento lo de tu padre. Yo...

— No lo sabias. Era eso lo que ibas a decir ¿verdad?

Silencio.

— Tú no sabes nada sobre mí. No tienes ningún derecho a tratarme de forma irrespetuosa y menos a utilizar el ultimo recuerdo de mi padre en mi contra.

— Yo no sabía que Karin estaba utilizando un recuerdo de tu padre en tu contra para humillarte, creía que era una broma inofensiva.— se defendió con voz ronca.

— ¡Ya! Pues la próxima vez que te alíes con Karin piensa bien lo que haces, o acabaras hiriendo a todos en el internado y siendo la persona más odiada, como ella.

— Hmp.

Sakura terminó de vendar la mano, la observó para asegurarse de que estaba perfecta y afirmó:

— Ya he acabado, procura no moverla mucho y pasa por aquí todos los días para cambiarte las vendas. Puedes irte.

— Ahora que me he disculpado podríamos hablar de lo que haremos con el diario. — comentó con la misma pose inescrutable de siempre. — O el subdirector Orochimaru mintió descaradamente o la mentirosa aquí eres tú.

— Yo no mentí, sé que vi esa foto entre los archivos y aunque no fuera cierto, Lady Anko fue asesinada.

Sakura se dejó caer en la silla del escritorio de la doctora Shizune, apoyó los dos codos sobre la mesa y la cabeza en sus manos dejando suelto un rebelde mechón rozado sobre su rostro.

— Todo esto es extraño, no entiendo por qué matarla ni por que ocultar lo del orfanato.

— Tal vez deberíamos averiguar una cosa por vez. En épocas de guerra es común que los gobiernos instruyeran a los niños huérfanos como soldados.— sugirió tirándose en la silla frente a Sakura.

— ¿tú crees? Aun así, en aquella época la mansión seguía siendo de Lady Anko y dudo que el gobierno negociara con una mujer del Reino del Sonido cuando estaban en guerra con ellos.

— No sé. — Sasuke adoptó una pose de reflexión, apoyando el puño en el escritorio de la doctora y golpeando con la yema de sus dedos la mesa. Tac, tac, tac. Cada vez sonaba más fuerte en el silencio de la sala, tac, tac, tac, cada golpe desconcentraba a Sakura quien no podía evitar quedarse embelesada con su compañero. Su cabello lacio y brillante pero desmarañado, sus finos labios tensos a causa de la concentración, su mirada siempre intensa o lo perfecto que le quedaba su uniforme de deporte. Entonces dejó de golpetear el dedo y Sakura volvió en si dejando ver un leve rubor que no pasó desapercibido.— ¿ahora quien es la de las fantasías?

— ¡Qué! — Sakura se había quedado sin habla, no sabía cómo excusarse — ¡No digas estupideces!

Sasuke no pudo evitar sonreír y mirarla con ese brillo característico que tenía en los ojos cuando le hablaba y aunque le divertía verla reaccionar de esa forma también sabía que si no volvía pronto a la clase el profesor vendría a buscarlo— tenemos que buscar esa foto del orfanato. — se levantó de la silla y con el semblante serio continuo. — esta misma noche.

— ¡Estás loco! El lago está a varios kilómetros de aquí y el torreón está cruzando el lago.— espetó Sakura saltando como un resorte de la silla.

— Es lo único que podemos hacer para saber si existió el orfanato. Encontrar esa foto nos permitirá seguir otra pista tal vez.

— Muy bien. — aceptó Sakura cruzándose de brazos— pero ¿Cómo vamos a llegar hasta allí sin perdernos?

— Eso déjamelo a mí. — respondió con su característica sonrisa arrogante.

* * *

Sakura no podía dejar de repiquetear su pie contra el suelo de mármol del vestuario. Durante la cena Sasuke se había acercado para informarle del plan. Le había pedido que se escondiera en los baños de las chicas donde tenia que esperarle ella sola, después de todo, no quería meter en líos a las chicas. A ellas les había mentido diciendo que tenía que ayudar a la doctora Shizune a repartir las medicinas y rellenar formularios después de la cena. Pasaron treinta minutos y escuchó el sonido de los tacones de la directora vigilando alerta cada recoveco. Unos cuarenta minutos más tarde, volvió a escuchar pisadas en el pasillo, probablemente de varias personas.

— ¿Sakura? — susurró una voz.

— ¿Naruto?

— ¡Ahí estas! Vamos, tenemos que darnos prisa para llegar al torreón. — Sakura salió del cubículo de ducha en el que estaba escondido, dirigió una mirada interrogativa a su compañero de clase.— Sasuke nos contó lo de Lady Anko. Neji y Shikamaru no les ha gustado la idea de salir al bosque, pero el dobe cuando se lo propone puede ser muy convincente.

Naruto al parecer era mucho mejor escabulléndose de lo que suponía. A pesar de ser el más ruidoso de todos sus compañeros, a la hora de colarse en el baño de las chicas para buscar a Sakura y volver a su cuarto no había nadie que le ganara. Una vez que llegaron al cuarto de ellos, se encontraron al resto de chicos preparados esperando mientras hablaban en susurros. Sakura quedó impresionada con la habitación de ellos. Había una extraña combinación de gustos que chocaban unos con otros. Las camas que custodiaban la puerta estaban llenas de lápices de colores y kunais, lo cual le dio una pista de sus dos propietarios. En el lateral derecho se encontraba una cama desordenada, llena de libros y un tablero de ajedrez, asique pensó que podía tratarse de la cama de Shikamaru. Por último, bajo los dos ventanales se encontraban las camas más opuestas que había visto jamás. A la derecha, una con la mitad de las sábanas tiradas en el suelo. En la mesita se apilaban unas diez bolsitas de ramen y el retrato de un niño rubio de la mano de sus padres. Al lado izquierdo estaba una cama perfectamente armada, no había decorado, ni fotos, ni recuerdos o algo que permita afirmar que alguien dormía en ella. Era la cama de Sasuke.

— ¿les ha visto alguien? — pregunto Neji con el semblante compungido. Cuando Naruto negó con la cabeza, el ojiperlado relajó los hombros — tenemos plan de salida, pero hay un problema.

— ¿Cuál? — preguntó Sakura

— Tenemos que salir por esta ventana. — respondió Sasuke mientras la habría de par en par. — a no ser que tengas otro modo de salir.

— ¿Qué tal por la puerta del sótano? — sugirió Sakura, pero al ver que sus compañeros desconocían dicha información explicó.— El internado tiene un sótano que suelen utilizar como almacén de alimentos para el invierno.

— ¿Por qué un almacén tiene una puerta que da al exterior? — preguntó Shikamaru.

— Porque no hay puerta de servicio. Todo el personal de trabajo vive aquí y se va en verano, por eso Tsunade mandó a poner una puerta que conectara con el sótano, así cuando vinieran los camiones y dejaran la mercancía no tendrían que entrar por la puerta principal. — explicó Sakura mientras se dejaba caer en la silla de uno de los chicos.

— Aunque consiguiéramos llegar hasta ahí ¿cómo abriríamos dos puertas cerradas con llave? — preguntó Sasuke mientras se sentaba en su propia cama.

— Podría intentar abrir la puerta, pero me llevaría tiempo. — propuso Neji.

— O simplemente coger el juego de llaves escondido en el jarrón de azúcar moreno que hay en la cocina.

— ¡Vaya Sakura! Eres una chica preparada para todo. — exclamó Sai sonriente mientras le tendía una flor hecha de papel que se había dedicado a formar mientras los demás debatían el plan. — ¿no serás también una excelente dibujante?

— Lo cierto es que si se dibujar muy bien. — respondió Sakura mientras se guardaba la flor en su pantalón vaquero.— aunque Ino es mejor dibujante que yo.

Sasuke se levantó de su cama, tomó una mochila de debajo de su cama y dirigió una mirada iracunda a Sai:

— Hmp vamos a seguir hablando de dibujitos o vamos al torreón.

* * *

El equipo entero se preparó y pronto Sakura se percató que era la menos preparada del grupo. Los chicos llevaban linternas, mochilas, mapas topográficos sacados de la biblioteca y un kunai. Ella, en cambio solo tenía una lucecita de llavero y una tirita. Durante todo el trayecto hasta la cocina Sasuke y Naruto habían guiado a los demás. Se movían con agilidad y confianza, como si fueran los dueños del internado. Al llegar a la cocina, Sakura señaló con su dedo el jarro del azúcar, encontraron las llaves y abrieron ambas puertas. Al parecer, otro de los grandes talentos de Neji aparte de la historia era los venenos. Durante toda la tarde creo un veneno lo bastante potente como para dormir al perro custodia y al guardia Jiraiya para el resto de la noche, pero sin acabar con sus vidas.

El bosque rojo estaba muy oscuro, casi no se percibía la diferencia entre una piedra y una roca enorme asique cada dos pasos Sakura tropezaba y Sasuke le dedicaba una mirada reprobatoria. Sai intentaba ayudarla manteniéndose cerca de ella, pero al cabo de cinco minutos Sasuke le mandó a guardar silencio.

— Si sigues abriendo tu bocaza conseguirás que nos pillen asique cállate o te haré guardar silencio a mi modo. — siseo Sasuke

Nadie se atrevió a dirigir la palabra, todos habían captado la nueva norma, pero a Sakura no le gustaba ni la directriz ni el "nuevo líder". Intentó acercarse a él para hacerle entrar en razón, pero cada paso que daba en su dirección el parecía dilucidar en la oscuridad sus intenciones y se alejaba de ella con mayor prisa. Al cabo de un tiempo, Sakura comprendió que no quería estar cerca de ella y decidió caminar al final del grupo y dejarle liderar a él.

Diez minutos más tarde ya habían llegado al torreón. Se trataba de una torre hecha de bloques de piedra y tejas negras que lindaban el otro extremo del lago. Caminaron otros diez minutos y ya estaban junto a la puerta del torreón. La directora Tsunade nunca había colocado un sistema de seguridad en el internado y aún menos en el torreón. Después de todo, quien se va al único lugar del mundo que no tiene cobertura, internet o un poblado para robar. La puerta se abrió con facilidad en cuanto Naruto la forzó con una tarjeta y comenzaron a subir escaleras arriba. Subieron y subieron hasta que la escalera se ensanchó y dio lugar a una enorme sala con suelo de madera y paredes frías.

— Las cajas blancas de la derecha son las que traje este verano con Tsunade. Esas dos cajas amarillas son de la fundación del internado y las cajas negras de ahí son de antes. — informó Sakura.

— Hmp, hay una caja negra para cada uno asique tomen una y pónganse a buscar. — ordenó autoritariamente Sasuke.

— ¿Qué buscamos exactamente dobe?— preguntó Naruto mientras abría la caja y miraba con repulsión todos los papeles amarillos.— Porque estas cajas están repletas de papeles.

— Buscamos cualquier pista del antiguo orfanato o sobre las fechas de la muerte de Lady Anko. — respondió el peliazabache mientras registraba su caja.

Los chicos buscaron y al cabo de un rato, uno a uno, acabaron de inspeccionar sus cajas. La foto no aparecía y el tiempo pasaba. Sakura calculó que eran cerca de las cuatro de la madrugada cuando Naruto se levantó como un resorte del suelo y comenzó a gritar de alegría.

— ¡Lo encontré!¡Miren, es la foto! — el rubio extendió hacia ellos la foto como si se tratara de un premio, pero apenas pudieron verlo porque Sakura se lo arrancó de las manos. — ¡eh, que lo acabo de encontrar, no lo rompas!

— ¿Sakura? ¿Qué ocurre?— preguntó Sasuke.

— Esta no es la foto. — respondió Sakura pensativa. En ella había jóvenes parados en la sala del torreón. Dos de ellos estaban juntos y señalaban con su brazo izquierdo hacia esa dirección mientras que el chico solitario señalaba su derecha. En el reverso de la foto ponía: "El marco del tesoro de los huérfanos". Los ojos jades se movieron con velocidad en todas las direcciones de la sala, buscando el lugar desde donde se había tomado la foto, hasta que identificó la ventana que salía en ella. — ¡Ahí! La foto se sacó ahí.

— Deberían haberla sacado en el lado contrario, así no hubiera salido tan oscuras sus caras. — comentó Sai mientras miraba la foto.

— ¡Qué más da la foto! Lo importante es el mensaje de detrás. — respondió Sakura arrebatando la foto de nuevo y dándole la vuelta para que todos leyeran el reverso. — ¡Ven! "El marco del tesoro de los huérfanos".

— ¡Que problemático! ¿Hemos venido hasta aquí por un tesoro de unos huérfanos? — comentó Shikamaru mientras se dejaba caer en un polvoriento sillón.

— ¿Un tesoro? ¿Por qué esconderían un tesoro? — preguntó Neji.

— Eso es irrelevante ahora, si es verdad que hay un tesoro. ¿Dónde está? — preguntó Sasuke mientras miraba con el semblante serio a Sakura.

— Pues debajo de un marco, pero podría ser un marco de un cuadro o de las puertas...

— O el único marco al que señalan los brazos de ellos, o sea, el marco de madera que hay en el suelo comúnmente conocido como rodapié. — dijo Shikamaru en tono adormecido. — Era muy sencillo de adivinar.

Los chicos se pusieron a palpar el rodapié de debajo de la ventana y comprobaron que había un fragmento suelto. Basto el kunai de Neji para hacer palanca y la madera cedió. Dentro había una cajita metálica con un pergamino en su interior.

— "El grupo de los tres huérfanos se ha separado, pero seguimos fieles a las plegarias de Lord Jiro, máximo heredero y líder de nuestro reino. Así pues, hoy a 17 de octubre de 1996 realizamos el pacto de volver a este torreón cuando nuestro líder supremo nos de la orden al igual que en el pasado también hemos permanecido a su lado, estando preparados física y mentalmente para la guerra inminente"— Neji terminó de leer y extendió el pergamino a los demás. Al final de él había tres manchas de sangre con tres garabatos donde vagamente podían leerse tres nombres.— Kakuzu, Zabuza y …


	3. Capítulo 3: Mas secretos y ninguna

Capítulo 3: Mas secretos y ninguna respuesta.

— ¿Dónde estabas? — preguntó una voz enfadada.

— ¡Ah! Estas despierta. — respondí mientras caminaba hacia mi cama.

— Si, y las demás también están despiertas. — replicó mientras se sentaba en la cama y encendía la luz. — Estábamos preocupadas. Temari te vio meterte en el baño y no volvimos a verte hasta ahora.

— Lo siento chicas.— no sabía que hacer ni que decir. Ino nunca había sido una chica muy aventurera y aunque no dudaba de las otras chicas, no quería meterlas en un problema. Tal vez lo mejor sería fingir que nada ocurrió. — me encantaría explicarme, pero estoy cansadísima y son casi las 6 de la mañana. Me encantaría dor...

— ¡De eso nada Sakura! Se perfectamente lo que estás haciendo. Llevamos horas esperando a que vuelvas para no delatarte a Tsunade. ¿Dónde has estado?

— No puedo decirlo chicas, no quiero meterlas en un lió. — quería contarlo, confiar en ellas, pero si lo que sabía hasta el momento era cierto tal vez sería mejor que no lo supieran, aunque implicara bajar la cabeza y dar la espalda a la única persona que considero mi familia y a mis nuevas amigas.

— ¿Has salido con los chicos para ir al torreón? — preguntó Temari con el semblante serio. No pude evitar abrir los ojos como plato. — Busqué por la tarde a Shikamaru para decirle que me apuntaba a su club de ajedrez y lo pillé hablando con Sasuke sobre buscar archivos de mapas topográficos para llegar a un torreón.

— Si, fui con ellos.

— ¡Estas loca! ¿Podrían expulsarte Sakura?

— Ino, deberías relajarte. Seguro que se escucha tu voz desde el pasillo.— comentó Tenten.— Sakura, sé que no nos conoces mucho pero no creo que sea buena idea pasearse por las noches por el bosque.

— Chicas, creo que debemos relajarnos. Sakura está bien y si ella lo cree oportuno nos contará lo que está pasando.

Sakura sintió una punzada de culpa. Ino estaba echa una furia y aunque Temari y Tenten se mantenían serenas, notaba la preocupación en el tono de hablar, pero jamás había creído que Hinata la fuera a defender, después de todo es la mas asustadiza del grupo.

— Deseo contaros lo que ha pasado, pero si les digo probablemente correrán peligro.

— Yo no tengo nada que perder, asique cuenta conmigo. — respondió Temari tajante.

— Me gusta el peligro. — comentó Tenten encogiéndose de hombros.

— Si Naruto y mi primo Neji están metidos en esto yo también quiero estar dentro. — comentó ruborizada Hinata.

Les miré a cada una de ellas, verdaderamente deseaba contarles la verdad, en especial a Ino. Después de todo, llevábamos juntas desde el primer año en el internado.

— Sakura, si hay que correr peligro lo haremos todas juntas o ninguna. — apostilló Ino en tono firme.

— Muy bien, pero antes deben de saber que nadie salvo los chicos y nosotras debe saber sobre esto.

Las chicas se acomodaron en sus camas y entre susurros comencé a contarles todo lo que había ocurrido. El diario, las dos personas revolviendo la habitación de Lady Anko, la foto, el orfanato, el torreón y los tres nombres que encontramos.

— ¿Kabuto? ¿Nuestro profesor de química? — preguntó Hinata.

Respondí asintiendo con mi rostro adormecido mientras me dejaba caer en mi cama del agotamiento.

— Hay algo que no encaja ¿Cómo saben que es nuestro profesor Kabuto? Normalmente al adoptar a un niño se les cambia el apellido o incluso el nombre. — comentó Temari.

— Junto a la foto y el pergamino se encontraba un papel con sus nombres y una lista con las familias adoptivas. El nombre de Kabuto iba acompañado del nombre de Yano Yakushi y Yuuki Yakushi.

— Son los tíos abuelos de Karin. — confirmó Ino.

— ¡Que fuerte! La historia de Lady Anko es cierta, existió un orfanato en el internado, nuestro profesor de química era un huérfano de la guerra y es posible que no solo hayan matado a Lady Anko sino que además, puede que intenten crear una tercera guerra de reinos.

Tenten parecía estar en una especie de estado entre euforia y preocupación. Algo me decía que le encantaba estar rodeada de tantas personas importantes, solo por las historias e incógnitas que suponíamos para ella, pero a la vez veía su preocupación en sus ojos castaños, después de todo como ella había dicho puede haber una tercera guerra de reinos.

— Tenten, te estas precipitando. — dijo Temari con voz pausada. — Esa foto y esa lista de niños adoptados con el juramente es reflejo de una mentalidad pasada. El profesor Yakushi debe tener aproximadamente unos 50 años. Todas nosotras tenemos 16 y por lo que dijiste Sakura, en la foto aparentaban tener 30 años. Ha pasado mas de una década desde que hicieron ese pacto. Tiempo en el que se acabó la guerra, se instauró el pacto de reinos y se enriquecieron los reinos y su población. ¿Por qué irían a seguir con ese plan? Y ¿Para qué comenzar una guerra?

— Chicas, no me gusta nada todo esto. Deberíamos decírselo a algún adulto y dejar que ellos se ocupen. — aportó Hinata preocupada. Su cabeza estaba casi escondida detrás de su almohada. Sin duda, parecía estar poseída por el miedo.

— Tal vez si le entregamos el diario a la policía...

Tenten apenas pudo acabar la frase.

— ¡No! No podemos hacerlo, si se lo entregamos a la policía ellos no harán nada.

Temari no paraba de caminar por la habitación, intentando tranquilizarse y volver a su pose seria de antes. Yo no paraba de darle vueltas al tema y lo cierto es que también me había planteado decírselo a la policía, pero era una mala idea. Apenas teníamos pruebas de nada, solo conjeturas de lo que ocurrió hace más de 16 años atrás. No sabíamos nada sobre lo ocurrido con Lady Anko y tampoco sabíamos lo que decía su diario.

— Estoy de acuerdo con Temari, no podemos entregar nada a la policía sin antes saber lo que tenemos entre manos y en especial, sin tener nada más que pruebas parciales.— las chicas me miraban esperando que dijera algo más, pero nos irrumpió el tintineo de fondo. Era la hora de vestirse para el desayuno. — Debemos bajar al comedor, ahí estarán los chicos.

Las chicas y yo nos vestimos a las prisas. Hinata, Temari y Tenten se apresuraron en bajar al comedor. Ino estaba enfrascada en su escritorio intentado arreglar las ojeras que circundaban sus ojos azul cristalino. Me despedí de ella diciéndole que necesitaba remojarme el rostro y salí al pasillo. Recorrí el mismo pasillo que a la noche y cerré la puerta del baño de las chicas. Algunas se estaban peinando y otras terminando de ducharse, yo me limité a abrir el grifo y refrescar mi rostro con agua fría. Pasé mis manos por el espejo empañado y contemplé mi reflejo. Mi cabello rosado se encontraba totalmente alborotado, mis ojos verdes se veían mucho más opacos a causa del cansancio y podía ver las líneas de agotamiento en mi cara. Por suerte, había traído conmigo mi kit de belleza para estos casos, diez minutos más tarde había recogido mi larga melena en una trenza que me llegaba hasta la cintura. Con un poco de corrector de ojeras, rímel y lipgloss nadie notaria que estuve de excursión por el bosque. No necesité usar rubor para las mejillas, siempre tenía un tono rosado en ellas. Guardé las cosas en mi cuarto y bajé al comedor donde encontré a mi grupo de amigos sentados en la mesa más apartada de todo.

* * *

A lo lejos la vi, con su uniforme ajustado y su larga melena rosada recogida en una larga trenza. Nos observó y se acercó a nosotros con una gran taza de café en mano y una tostada en un plato.

— Buen lugar para poder hablar sin ser escuchado. — comentó mientras se sentaba delante mío. — ¿Qué miras?

Siempre tan perspicaz, me gusta.

— Hmp, aunque te pongas maquillaje seguirás viéndote igual.

— Si me pongo maquillaje es para que el internado entero no se dé cuenta que no estuve en mi cama anoche por salir de excursión.— bebió un sorbo de café con sus labios rosados y agregó.— Además, tú no eres el más indicado para manifestar tu opinión, anoche te pasaste todo el tiempo mandando como si tu fueras el líder.

— Hmp.

"Tal vez si tu no hubieras pasado la noche hablando con Sai, yo no hubiera estado cabreado" pensé mientras me acababa mi tostada de un bocado.

— Chicos, no es momento de pelea. — objeto Neji. — debemos decidir que vamos a hacer.

— ¡Que problemático! Porque no lo dejamos estar y ya.

— ¿Te vas a rendir? Porque yo pienso seguir hasta el fondo de todo esto.— respondió Temari en un tono ofensivo, parecía muy alterada a pesar de ser una chica racional.

— No hacer nada sobre este problema no significa que me rinda, sino que conozco hasta donde llegan nuestras capacidades. Da igual que hagamos nuestros mejores movimientos, nos harán jaque mate si verdaderamente llevan tantos años preparando esta guerra.— Shikamaru estaba tirado en su silla esperando a que todos acabaran de comer, pero sus ojos miraban directamente a los de Temari, algo me decía que estos dos tenían una especie de rivalidad sana.

— Pero si nos anticipamos a sus movimientos, si descubrimos, aunque sea alguna pista sólida de lo que ocurre podríamos detenerles. Solo tenemos que buscar algo en nuestra defensa para entregar a la policía.— respondió Temari en su defensa. Parecía reprimida, enfadada como si todo aquello fuera algo personal. — Esta tarde pienso ir a la biblioteca a buscar todos los libros de historia que puedan darnos información sobre la Segunda Guerra de Reinos y este lugar. Si alguien quiere unirse a mi será de gran ayuda y sino sigan jugando al ajedrez en la sala de profesores.

Temari se levantó de su asiento, tiró su bandeja en la mesa de la entrada y se dirigió con paso firme hacia las aulas. Shikamaru se rascó la cabeza con aire ofendido y comentó:

— ¡Que problemático todo esto! Esa chica es una mandona.

— Mandona o no es una buena forma de comenzar a averiguar algo, sobre todo esto. — respondió Neji.— ¿Han leído el diario?

Sakura dirigió una mirada a su mochila y luego miró con sus ojos color jade a Neji.— Aun no, pero tenemos otro problema. Cuando lo encontré...

— Encontramos. — le corregí con una media sonrisa.

— Cuando lo "encontramos" - se corrigió resaltando la palabra y poniendo comillas con los dedos. — aparecieron dos personas en la sexta planta buscando lo mismo. Sasuke y yo nos escondimos y esperamos a que se fueran, pero dijeron que comenzarían a registrar las habitaciones de los alumnos para encontrar el diario.

— ¿y donde lo has escondido desde que encontraste el diario? — preguntó el teme.

— No es obvio teme, lo lleva encima todo el rato. Es más, lo tiene en el bolso ahora mismo.

Sakura me miró sorprendida, sus mejillas estaban más sonrosadas de lo normal pero luego me dedicó una mirada de desdén y se defendió:

— No iba a dejarlo en la habitación para que ellos lo cogieran y registraran.

— Yo no he insinuado que fuera un mal lugar para esconderlo. — respondí mientras le dedicaba una sonrisa de victoria, algo que no pareció gustarle tanto porque puso los ojos en blanco y se levantó de la silla. — Aún queda treinta minutos para la primera clase.

— Tiempo que puedo ayudar en enfermería para tener la tarde libre para leer el diario.

— ¿Hina? ¿Estás bien? Has estado muy callada durante todo el desayuno. — preguntó preocupado el teme mientras miraba a Hinata, la cual se puso roja como un tomate.

— Yo, yo, ah, yo-o voy con Temari.

Hinata se levantó y salió disparada hacia la puerta del comedor y desapareció en una marea de alumnos, acompañada por Ino y Tenten.

— Bien hecho teme, las has espantado solo haciendo una pregunta.

— ¡Cállate, dobe!

— ¡Hola chicos! ¿Qué me he perdido?

— Hola Sai, no mucho. Sakura le contó nuestra excursión al torreón a las otras chicas y ahora no sabemos qué hacer. Podemos seguir rebuscando hasta encontrar una prueba concluyente y dejar el resto a la policía o no hacer nada más.

— ¡Vaya! Genial, más cómplices. Por cierto, ¿Por qué no me despertaron? Casi me pierdo el desayuno.

"Idiota, lo único que le preocupa es pintar y las mujeres" pensé. Neji me miró con cara de reproche y respondió al idiota de Sai:

— Se supone que Sasuke te iba a despertar, fue el último en salir del cuarto.

— Debí olvidarme. — respondí sonriente mientras me levantaba de mi silla.— Tengo que curar la herida.

* * *

Caminé por los pasillos hasta llegar a la enfermería. Dentro había varios niños, todos menores de 14 años.

— ¿Te ocurre algo muchacho? — preguntó una voz dulce a mi derecha.

— Vengo a curarme la herida. — comenté mientras mostraba mi mano tapada con gasas.

— ¡Claro! Siéntate, enseguida te curaré la herida.

La doctora con su melena corta y sus aires pomposos se acercó con desinfectante y gasas limpias, estaba preparada para retirar las mías cuando alguien interrumpió el proceso.

— Doctora Shizune, la mayoría de los niños estaban fingiendo para faltar a clase, pero hay uno que tiene dolores fuertes en el abdomen. Creo que tiene apendicitis.

— Vaya, será mejor que lo cerciore. ¿Puedes encargarte de esto? — señaló mis vendas y Sakura respondió asintiendo con la cabeza. — ¡Genial! Le dejo en las manos de mi aprendiz.

¡Y que aprendiz! La bata junto con el uniforme del internado hacia que Sakura se viera el doble de sexy, aunque ella no parecía percatarse de lo que pensaba ya que se limitó a cambiar las gasas en silencio hasta que movió sus carnosos labios rosados.

— Debemos encontrar un escondite para el diario, no puedo llevarlo siempre encima— susurró mientras me miraba con sus enormes ojos jades.

— Hmp, primero hay que leer lo que dice.

— Tienes razón. — siguió colocando gasas y me preguntó:

— He oído que Sai abrirá un club de pintura ¿Sabes a qué hora piensa hacerlo?

Ese idiota de Sai siempre figurando en todos lados con sus dibujitos estúpidos.

— Tengo pinta de dedicarme a dar pinceladas. Lo que haga ese idiota me da igual.

— ¿Tienes algún problema con Sai? Porque es un buen chico y tú te comportas como un cretino arrogante.

— ¿Qué pasa? Es que te gusta y no puedes resistirte a protegerle.

Sakura me miró con el semblante irritado, sin molestarse en simular su enfado.

— Pues claro que no me gusta. Es demasiado amable. Además, creo que cuando estábamos en el bosque tenía miedo. Por eso no paraba de hablar.

"demasiado amable" ¡ja! Eso es igual que decir que es un gran amigo, acaba de mandarlo directo a la friendzone.

— El club de pintura será los viernes a las 17 después del club de artes marciales.

— Creía que no sabías nada sobre pinceles. — dijo sonriéndome de forma pícara.

Me incliné hacia delante para que nuestros rostros se encontraban más cerca y en un susurro le respondí:

— Verte tan ilusionada con los pinceles me ha despertado la memoria.

Sus mejillas dejaron ver un ligero rubor que intentó ocultar centrándose en las gasas, pero a pesar de su fingida indiferencia podía ver sus mejillas encendidas y su leve sonrisa. Le había gustado mi comentario.

— He de reconocer que soy más de lápices que de pinceles.— tomó entre sus suaves dedos mi mano y colocó delicadamente la mano sobre la camilla, liberando la mesita esterilizada que había usado para las curas— Tu mano ya está, supongo que deberíamos irnos a clase de lengua.

* * *

Las clases pasaron no sin el grupo de chicos y chicas sentirse incómodos ante la presencia del profesor de química, pero su lección acabó y las demás pasaron a la velocidad de un relámpago. A la hora del almuerzo, los chicos volvieron a debatir sobre el tema y terminaron acordando leer el diario de Lady Anko y buscar información en los libros de historia del internado. Después del postre, el grupo se dispersó para cada uno dedicarse a las diferentes actividades extraescolares durante una hora y media. Para cuando todos acabaron sus actividades sucumbieron en el silencio de la biblioteca. Todo un laberinto de estanterías con tomos de cuero y letras doradas se abría delante de los ojos de los cinco amigos perdidos cuando apareció una joven de larga melena dorada.

— Hola chicos, ¿Estáis perdidos? — preguntó mientras los observa con sus ojos azul cielo.

— Buscamos a las demás. ¿Sabes dónde se sentaron? — preguntó Sai sonriente.

— ¡Claro! Están en la zona superior de la biblioteca, el lugar más apartado. Con Sakura siempre estudiamos ahí, casi nadie va por esa zona y es donde se guardan los libros más viejos de la biblioteca.

Después de la breve explicación, Sai pidió amablemente si podía ser su guía a lo que ella no hizo más que aceptar encantada. Caminaron escaleras arriba hablando del nuevo club de pintura mientras zigzagueaban por las columnas de estanterías hasta llegar a una enorme mesa llena de pila de libros.

— ¡Que problemático! ¿Todo eso hay que leer?

— Siempre puedes irte a jugar al ajedrez a la...

— Sería muy agotador dar media vuelta asique manos a la obra.

Los turquesaseos ojos de Temari adoptaron la misma mirada de un águila a punto de arrancar los ojos a su presa, pero en cambio tiró un libro a Shikamaru frente a él y con un gesto comenzó a repartir otros libros a los demás con menor rudeza.

Durante toda la tarde el grupo de amigos leyeron todo lo que pudieron, algunos hicieron anotaciones y otros se limitaron a resoplar y tirar con frustración los libros sobre la mesa. Ya estaba cayendo la noche y la bibliotecaria pedía que fueran recogiendo las cosas cuando Sakura descubrió algo en el diario de Lady Anko.

— ¡Chicos! He encontrado algo sobre el Orfanato. — susurró mientras mostraba algunos garabateos.— "8 de enero de 1980, la única ruta para volver a la ciudad de Konoha está cerrada por la nieve. Mi querido Jiro intentó por todos los medios abrir camino, pero tal parece que este año nos tocará soportar el invierno incomunicados. Nos hemos encargado de los suministros para nosotros dos y el servicio, pero cuatro niños aparecieron y mucho me temo que en las condiciones más deplorables que haya visto desde que me fui de nuestro Reino del Sonido. Mi querido hermano parece alegre de la nueva compañía e incluso ha proclamado adoptarlos bajo su tutela con el fin de convertirlos en grandes hombres. Desconozco cuánto durará este encaprichamiento de mi hermano, pero espero que los lleve por buen camino, ya que hasta el día de ayer andaba buscando una excusa para abandonar la mansión y "defender el honor familiar"

— La foto que vimos databa del 96 pero solo habían tres hombres y no cuatro. — murmuró Neji.

— El diario va desde 1979 a 1988, el año en que murió. La mayor parte son explicaciones sobre el día a día, dibujos de flores y paisajes desde la mansión y preocupaciones sobre su hermano Jiro. — respondió Sakura mientras guardaba el diario en su bolso nuevamente.

— ¿Por qué estaba preocupado por su hermano? — preguntó Sasuke.

— Al parecer su hermano no estaba de acuerdo con la huida de su madre del Reino del Sonido. Él creía que debían haberse quedado a luchar por su reino y no vivir en territorio enemigo. Aparte de eso, menciona constantemente el honor del apellido y lo que le pertenece al Reino del Sonido.

— Hace dos veranos fui al Reino del Sonido a investigar con mis padres y recuerdo que se mencionaba el honor familiar. — explicó Tenten— al parecer las familias más importantes del reino debían presentarse ante su rey y ofrecerle sus servicios para el país. Los que no lo hacían se consideraban extranjeros o incluso se le castigaba al exilio.

— Tal vez Lady Maiko fue exiliada por no presentar sus servicios...— sugirió Hinata en un susurró.

— Es una buena idea Hinata, pero en uno de esos libros aburridísimos decía que las familias directamente relacionadas con la realeza no recibían tal castigo. Lady Maiko estaba en la lista de los parientes del rey, asique no se fue del reino exiliada.

Las últimas palabras de Naruto salieron en un exhalo de decepción, habíamos vuelto al principio, no sabíamos nada de lo que había ocurrido en el internado en el pasado. Hinata sonrosada dio tímidos pasos hacia Naruto y posó su diminuta mano en su hombro para animarlo.

— No te des por vencido Naruto, todos hemos perdido la tarde leyendo información, pero estoy segura de que, aunque ahora no nos sea útil, puede que mañana sí.

Los ojos de Naruto comenzaron a brillar y en un arrebato de energía rodeo con sus brazos a Hinata. La ojiperlado no podía en sí de felicidad y vergüenza, no sabía que hacer ni como dar cabida a la respuesta de él. Naruto se separó un poco de ella y le susurró para que solo lo escuchara ella. — Gracias Hina.

— Naruto suelta a mi prima. — dijo una voz iracunda.

Naruto saltó como un resorte poniendo dos metros de distancia con la sonrosada Hinata y todos se dirigieron al comedor, no sin antes recibir una reprimenda por parte de la bibliotecaria por la demora. — Estos jóvenes hoz creéis los dueños y señores de la vida de los demás. — los chicos siguieron su camino sin responder, cabizbajos, hasta que llegaron al comedor.

— ¡Hay postre! — dijeron al unísono Ino y Sakura.

Los demás integrantes del grupo se quedaron mirándolas mientras ellas se peleaban por ponerse en la fila para tomar el trozo de tarta de avellanas y cerezas.

— ¿Crees que estará aquí Yano? — preguntó Ino acomodándose la larga melena dorada. — He oído que la novia le ha dejado hace tres meses.

— ¿Quién es Yano? — preguntó Sai.

— Es el pastelero de las afueras de Konoha, todo el mundo lo conoce.— -respondió Ino maravillada.— ¡Ahí esta! Nos está haciendo señas.

— En realidad me hace señas a mí. — contestó Sakura avergonzada. — Voy a ver que quiere.

* * *

Sakura, sola en el verano, se había dedicado a caminar durante una hora al pueblo para poder ver algo más aparte de las paredes del internado. Todos los lunes y viernes iba a la pastelería de la familia Yamaha donde compraba su tarta favorita: cerezas y avellanas. A medida que las visitas aumentaban, Yano se iba percatando cada vez mas de sus gustos y siempre tenía preparada para ella una inmaculada mesa con el pedido de siempre.

— Buenas noches Sakura, espero que no te haya importunado. — dijo mientras señalaba a la boquiabierta de Ino y las chicas cotilleando.

— Tranquilo, no lo has hecho. — contestó sonriente. — No sabía que vendías pasteles para nuestro internado.

— ¡Oh, ahora lo hago! El subdirector Orochimaru es un cliente habitual como tú y pidió nuestros servicios. Lamento decirte que será una vez al mes y no dos a la semana, pero en cuanto supe que vendría aquí a entregarlos yo mismo no pude resistirme a traer esto.

Yano se agachó y sacó de debajo de la mesa una pequeña cajita rosada con un sobre amarillo sobre él donde decía "Señorita Haruno" con enormes florituras. Tendió la caja, evitando sus ojos, probablemente de la vergüenza y volvió a su trabajo.

— Gracias, Yano.

— No me las des, solo di que sí. — dijo con una sonrisa inocente.

— ¿Qué quieres decir? — preguntó.

— Tu solo lee la carta.

* * *

— ¿Qué hay dentro? — preguntó Ino.

— ¿Es tu novio?— le siguió Tenten.

— No es mi novio. — respondió Sakura.

— ¿No vas a abrirlo? — pregunto Temari.

— Lo haré, pero cuando acabe de cenar.

— Si a mí Yano Yamaha me entregara una cajita y un sobre, no tardaría en abrirlo. — reprochó Ino mientras comía la sopa a regañadientes.

— Sin duda está interesado en ti Sakura. — dijo Hinata más enamorada por el gesto romántico que por el chico.

— Lo cierto es que no esperaba que se interesara por mí. — comentó Sakura mientras dirigía miradas sospechosas a la caja.

— ¿Por qué no? — preguntó Sasuke mientras se servía otra cucharada de sopa.— Está claro que en el internado no pasas desapercibida.

Sakura no pudo evitar ruborizarse. Nunca solía prestar atención a las personas que le rodeaban salvo por Ino, pero desde que la escuela era mixta muchos chicos le habían pedido sentarse con ella u ofrecido a estudiar juntos en la biblioteca. Yano se había mostrado muy amable las últimas visitas que había hecho, pero desconocía que hubiera despertado esos sentimientos en él. Sasuke seguía tomando sopa con su rostro inescrutable y sus intensos ojos mirándola, sabía lo que intentaba. Su tono desdeñoso al final lo deja bien claro. Él era otro de esos chicos interesados en ella.

— Voy a abrir el sobre, tengo curiosidad por saber lo que dice. — dijo Sakura dirigiendo una sonrisa angelical a las chicas.

 _"Querida Sakura,_

 _Creer_ _ás que me he vuelto loco o que debo ser un estúpido ignorante al escribirte esta carta. Desde el primer día que apareciste en mi pastelería, supe que los días de tormenta acabaron. Fuiste como ese golpe de luz al final de un túnel oscuro y largo que iluminó mi mente y llenó mi corazón. No pienso entregarte una carta llena de buenos versos, pero si te pido que me des una oportunidad. Un solo día para demostrarte que cada día que aparecías para tomar tu tarta favorita era una razón mas para seguir con mi trabajo._

 _Este domingo estar_ _é esperándote en el antiguo parque del internado a la hora de la merienda._

 _Te estar_ _é esperando, Yano"_

— ¿y bien? ¿Qué dice? — preguntó Ino con un tono de fingida indiferencia

— Quiere verme en el viejo parque pasado mañana a la hora de la merienda.

Las chicas sonrieron y comenzaron a hacer más preguntas sobre la carta. Que decía, como lo decía hasta que Temari hizo la pregunta decisiva:

— ¿Piensas ir?

— No lo sé.

— ¡¿Qué?!

Ino se atragantó con el ultimo sorbo de sopa, Hinata que se encontraba sentada junto a ella, le tendió gentilmente el vaso de agua y una servilleta, mientras que los chicos se mostraban agotados de tantos cotilleos sobre el tema, en especial Sasuke quien ya no era capaz de esconder mas su desprecio por Yano.

— ¿Cómo no puedes saberlo? Es Yano, hemos hablado de él prácticamente desde que comenzamos la pubertad.

— No niego que me sienta alagada e interesada en tener una cita con Yano pero hay algo que no me termina de cuadrar.

— ¿Qué es lo que te preocupa Sakura? — preguntó Hinata.

— Para empezar, en la carta habla que se fijó en mi cuando me vio en la pastelería por primera vez este verano, sin embargo, recuerdo que durante las primeras visitas él lo único que hacía era suspirar y mirar a la calle de enfrente donde la librería de su ex novia.

— Seguramente que lo habrá dicho para dar un toque romántico a la carta ¿verdad? — dijo Tenten buscando la aprobación de los chicos. Pero estos intentaban mantenerse al margen de la conversación.

— Es un mentiroso. — contestó Sasuke casi escupiendo las palabras. — ¿De verdad vas a aceptar una cita de un hombre que te miente desde el comienzo?

— ¡No digas tonterías Sasuke! Solo intenta ser romántico, es una estrategia muy común cuando se pide por escrito una cita. Exagero un poco la situación ¿y qué? Lo importante es que sí que está interesado en ti y tienes una cita este domingo.

— Sea cierto o no aún queda una duda más. A las afueras de konoha no hay mucho que hacer, pero tenemos el parque de los cerezos. ¿Por qué me pide una cita en el parque antiguo del internado pudiendo ir al otro parque?

— Está más que claro, quiere que no tengas que moverte mucho, piensa en ti. — respondió Tenten en un ataque de euforia.

— Lo que está claro es que quiere llevarte al huerto. — respondió Sasuke una vez más con su tono iracundo. — Un parque antiguo y abandonado en el medio del bosque, ¡ja! Hasta una idiota se daría cuenta de las intenciones de ese.

— ¡No hables así de Yano! Él es todo un caballero por eso apoyo la idea de Tenten, solo se preocupa por Sakura. Además, tu tampoco tienes muy buena fama con las chicas, te he visto hablar con ellas e incluso no me extrañaría que tuvieras algo con Karin.

Sasuke dedicó una mirada gélida a Ino y luego volvió a su semblante sereno de antes.

— No tengo porque darte explicaciones a ti. Además, si tanto te gusta la idea de la cita con Yano porque no vas tú en vez de Sakura. — Sasuke se levantó con el pecho inflado después de callar a Ino y agregó. — Karin me espera en su cuarto, al menos ella no quiere una relación seria.

— Será mejor que no des fe de ello. — respondió Sakura.

— Tu tampoco des fe de lo que dicen ellas. -Sasuke se inclinó y susurró a su oído. — Sabes perfectamente que es lo que quiere de ti, de lo contrario hubieras dado saltitos junto con tu amiga Ino.

* * *

Durante el transcurso de la noche, Sakura no pudo pegar ojo. Los pensamientos rondaban como cuervos a los cadáveres. Aunque no le gustara admitirlo, Sasuke tenía razón. Las intenciones de Yano no parecían muy inocentes como se describían en la carta, por no olvidar que ese repentino interés en ella no parecía tampoco encajarle. Pasaron las horas y el sol comenzó a salir y Sakura ya había decidido que hacer. Se puso la ropa deportiva, se arregló un poco el cabello rosado y salió a hurtadillas del cuarto.

Durante todos estos años en la escuela, la directora y ella habían entablado una relación de profesora-alumna mucho más allá de la reglamentaria. Tantos veranos compartiendo conocimientos acabaron por forjar una relación de amistad, así pues, a sabiondas de que se materia en un lió si salía sin consentimiento, decidió deslizar una nota por debajo de su puerta con la frase "No puedo dormir, saldré a correr para cansarme. Estaré en el desayuno. S.H." A Sakura no le gustaba tener que abusar de la confianza que le habían brindado, pero tenía que hablar con Yano urgente.

Salir del internado a esa hora no era muy difícil, la vigilancia era nula, después de todo, quien se despierta a las 7 de la mañana un sábado. Una vez se adentró en el sendero de bosque comenzó a correr a paso animado. Había pasado media hora y le faltaba otra mitad de recorrido cuando a lo lejos escuchó algo metálico golpear el suelo. Sakura observó las inmediaciones del bosque y recordó el parque del internado. Caminó con sigilo, mirando donde pisaba, escondiéndose entre los arbustos.

— ¿Conoces el plan? — preguntó una voz.

— Si. Cuando llegue le digo que se acerque al pozo, una vez ahí muevo la tapa y la tiro dentro. Cierro el pozo con la tapa y les mando el mensaje.

No puede ser.

— Bien, a Jiro no le gusta nada que anden investigando sobre él. Seguro que sus amigas no volverán a buscar información en la biblioteca.

— ¡Espera! ¿Qué le harán a ella?

— ¿Acaso importa? Limítate a hacer tu parte.

Las dos personas comenzaron a caminar, separándose. Una se fue en dirección al internado y la otra hacia la ciudad, pero Sakura se quedó. Dejó pasar una hora antes de volver al internado, no podía creer lo que había oído. Había perdido todo deseo de correr, comenzó a caminar no sin antes darse la vuelta y echar un vistazo al antiguo parque. Los columpios estaban oxidados, se balanceaban al ritmo de la brisa. El tobogán ya era inservible, faltaban escalones. Las estructuras del castillo se habían caído en su mayoría, solo quedaba una plataforma de cuatro tablas putrefactas. En un lateral del parque se encontraba un pozo de piedras calizas inservible.


	4. Capítulo 4:Querida Sakura

Capitulo 4: Querida Sakura.

— Sakura, siéntate y respira. — comentó Ino mientras se volvía a anudar la bata de seda.

— ¿Qué ha ocurrido? — preguntó Temari con su semblante serio.

— Pareces muy alterada ¿Ha pasado algo? — sugirió Tenten.

— ¿Pasar? ¡No, pero pasará!

El pomo de la puerta giró y la puerta se abrió. Ahí estaba Hinata sosteniendo un vaso de agua.

— Toma un poco. Será mejor que nos vistamos y bajemos a desayunar, luego vendremos aquí a hablar de lo que pasará, pero si lo hacemos no podemos gritar. Se oía tu voz desde el baño de las chicas.

Hinata agachó la cabeza al decirme esto último, probablemente pensaba que iba a arremeter contra ella, pero tenía razón, estaba tan nerviosa que no controlaba el tono que utilizaba. Aun llevaba la ropa de deporte asique me cambie rápidamente por un vestido veraniego y bajamos todas al comedor.

Los chicos se encontraban en la misma mesa de ayer con rostros adormecidos y cuencos de cereales medio vacíos. Estaban todos menos el arrogante de Sasuke, lo cual fue un alivio, lo que menos quería era verle sabiendo que tenía razón.

— Hola chicos ¡Vaya ojeras! ¿Habéis hecho una fiesta anoche y no nos habéis invitado? — acusó Ino mientras se acomodaba su larga melena dorada en una coleta.

— No, más bien el subdirector nos levantó para registrar nuestro cuarto. — respondió Neji con voz iracunda.

— ¿Por qué? — preguntó Tenten.

— Déjenme adivinar, ha sido por lo de la biblioteca y el diario. — comenté mientras daba un sorbo a mi café humeante.

— La excusa era que había recibido un aviso de otro alumno de que teníamos objetos prohibidos en el cuarto, pero lo cierto es que se me hace raro que buscaran un móvil dentro de un libro viejo o dentro del cuaderno de dibujos de Sai. — el rostro de Shikamaru seguía igual que los otros días; cansado y perezoso, pero esta vez parecía mucho más serio que ayer. — ¿Por qué dices lo de la biblioteca? ¿Acaso está prohibido llevarse libros de ella?

— ¿Acaso pediste permiso para coger alguno en especial? — pregunté.

— Si, necesitaba uno para lengua.

Alguien durante ese día tuvo que vernos en la biblioteca, pero ¿Cómo? Ellas estaban al fondo de la biblioteca en la planta superior donde solo hay libros que no se usan. Si alguien les hubiera expiado ellos lo hubieran visto porque solo hay un pasillo para acceder a esa mesa. ¿otros compañeros? No, nadie se acercó a nosotros. ¿Profesores? Solo estaba el profesor Kakashi con los del club de lectura. ¡La bibliotecaria!

— Temari, tu buscaste todos los libros. ¿Cómo los encontraste?

— Usando el buscador del ordenador.

— ¿Te refieres a un ordenador de la biblioteca?

— Pues claro, es al único tipo de ordenador que tenemos acceso o lo has olvidado. — Temari dejó de untar su tostada, giró su cuerpo y me miró — ¿Qué pasa?

— Pasa que saben sobre nuestra búsqueda en la biblioteca, creen que tenemos el diario y quieren tirarme por un pozo.

Todos dejaron de comer para mirarme. Las tostadas quedaron a medio untar y las tazas tiradas en la mesa. Ninguno parecía entender lo que decía. Agaché la cabeza y vi mi mano tomando con fuerza la taza de café. Hasta el momento no me había percatado de lo alterada que estaba. Mis manos aprisionaban la taza haciendo que el líquido templase formando pequeñas ondas.

— ¿Por qué te van a tirar a un pozo? — dijo una voz glacial a mi espalda.

— A ti que te parece idiota, por lo que buscamos en la biblioteca entre otras cosas— contesté en un tono irritado.

Sasuke se sentó frente a mi sonriente como si se tratara de un chiste, pero cuando elevó el rostro y vio mi semblante pálido pareció percatarse de que no se trataba de una broma. Su sonrisa se borró y pronto volvió a mostrarse tan duro e inescrutable como siempre.

— ¿Quién te va a tirar a un pozo? — preguntó mirándome con esos ojos negros. Estaba a punto de responder cuando vi aproximarse a la directora seguida del subdirector.

— ¿Sakura? Creí que estarías en tu cama después de salir a correr.

— ¿Correr? ¿Dónde?

Con la aparición de nuestra directora y el subdirector, la tensión aumentó. Los chicos apenas entendían lo que estaba ocurriendo y yo estaba totalmente fuera de mi misma como para explicarles que mi cita romántica era más bien una cita mortal.

— Alrededor del internado subdirector Orochimaru, pero lo cierto es que permanecí en la cama. Creo que me he resfriado.

Tsunade dejó su pose autoritaria y le dirigió una pequeña mirada maternal para volver a su habitual actitud dominante.

— Cuando acabes de desayunar vuelve a meterte en la cama, te llevaré un té y me aseguraré de que no tengas fiebre. — asentí con la cabeza y bebí a las prisas lo que me quedaba en la taza, pero, Tsunade seguía ahí plantada. — Chicos, me alegra que estén todos en la misma mesa, porque el subdirector debe decirles algo.

— Lo cierto es que más que decirles algo debo disculparme. Anoche me dejé llevar por una falsa acusación y comencé a registrar vuestra habitación sin pretexto alguno más que la palabra de otro alumno.

El subdirector con su pose recta y su sonrisa falsa miraba a cada uno de los chicos cuando pronunciaba sus seseantes palabras, era como cuando estábamos en sus clases. Su actitud era la de un profesor dando una lección y no la de alguien lamentando su error. Tsunade en cambio parecía no solo desaprobar su actitud sino además sentir cierto desagrado hacia el subdirector, le miraba con el ceño fruncida y solo lo hacía cuando verdaderamente no le gusta algo o alguien.

— Independientemente, de si había o no pruebas, la forma de actuar del subdirector Orochimaru estaba fuera de lugar. — Tsunade giro su rostro y miró al profesor de historia quien ya no sonreía. — En este internado nos reservamos el derecho de registrar las habitaciones de los alumnos como última instancia ante alumnos conflictivos.

El subdirector mantuvo la mirada con sus ojos ambarinos a la directora y luego tomó camino hacia la mesa de profesores, la directora miró por última vez a los chicos y se disculpó por lo sucedido por segunda vez.

— Directora Tsunade, ¿sabe quién hizo la acusación? — preguntó Neji.

— Me temo que prefiero mantener el anonimato de la fuente de la información, para evitar pleitos. Lo único que les diré es que esa persona ha recibido un castigo a la medida de sus mentiras.

Dicho esto, la directora se retiró y todos volvieron a mirarme.

— Será mejor que nos cuentes que pasa Sakura, seguro que podemos ayudarte. — dijo Naruto mirándola con preocupación.

— Aquí no, vamos al cuarto. — respondí en un susurro.

* * *

— ¿Entonces era Yano? — preguntó Ino totalmente desconcertada.

— Era su voz.

— Pero no lo viste.

— Pero era su voz Ino. De verdad ¿crees que mentiría en algo como esto?

— Sakura, has vuelto a levantar la voz. — la ojiperlado me miraba preocupada, sabía que no podíamos hablar muy alto o alguien podía oírnos.

— Tienes razón Hinata.

Durante unos minutos todos guardamos silencio, Ino se encontraba en su tocador-escritorio peinándose de forma compulsiva mientras Sai le miraba embobado. Hinata estaba sentada en su cama, tensa ante la presencia de Naruto junto a ella. Neji tenía su atención dividida entre vigilar a Naruto, pensar en lo que dije y mirar la colección de objetos antiguos de Tenten. Temari y Shikamaru se encontraban enfrentados en una charla sobre cómo proceder, apenas podía captar lo que decían. Entre susurros podía oír las palabras "cita", "vigilar" y "matar" lo cual apenas ayudaba a calmar mis nervios.

— ¿Estas bien? — susurró el peliazabache con la mirada perdida en el alfeizar de la ventana.

— Si. — mi voz sonó chillona, lo cierto era que ni yo creía en mí misma. - No sé qué hacer. Si no voy, sospecharán y probablemente vendrán a por mí, pero si voy acabaré dentro de un pozo y probablemente muerta. ¿Tú qué harías?

— Hmp, yo no soy tu.

Ahí estaba de nuevo, su fachada de tipo duro y engreído para evitar que las personas se le acerquen.

— Pero si lo fuera, iría a la cita. No creo que quieran matarte, creo que quieren advertirnos.

— ¿Qué parte de "tírala al pozo" no has entendido?

Sasuke dejó de mirar al bosque y como un resorte se lanzó junto a mí, sus ojos se veían mucho más oscuros de lo normal y su mandíbula estaba tensa al igual que el resto de su cuerpo.

— La parte en la que deciden atacarte a ti en vez de a Temari. No saben lo que sabemos, solo saben que tú sabes que esto fue un orfanato.

— Sasuke tiene razón. — confirmó Temari.

— No consigo entenderlo, creí que esto era porque tengo...

— ¡sh! — mandó a callar Hinata.

— ¡Que problemático! — gimió Shikamaru mientras se dejaba caer en la cama de Temari, obviamente esta lo empujó hasta que calló de ella al suelo donde se acomodó y en susurros me explicó lo que estaba ocurriendo. — En la clase de Orochimaru, Sakura fue la que comenzó preguntando por Lady Anko, luego Sasuke y por último Neji con la pregunta del orfanato. Mas tarde, Temari busca en la biblioteca libros relacionado con el Reino del Sonido y Lady Anko, lo que le confirma a Orochimaru que nosotros no creímos lo que dijo. Durante la noche deciden tomar represarías averiguando si nosotros tenemos el diario ya que encontraron golosinas en la sexta planta y el profesor Asuma fue quien nos dejó subir por la escalera principal. Lo único que no consigo entender es por qué tú y no cualquier otro de nosotros y que tiene que ver en todo esto un pastelero.

— Yano me dijo que Orochimaru era un cliente habitual como yo en la pastelería y que fue el que le ofreció la oportunidad del servicio de postres en el internado.

— ¡No me lo puedo creer! Con los deliciosos que son sus croissants y ahora resulta que es un asesino por encargo. — comentó Ino mientras se removía en su silla afligida.

— Eso soluciona una duda, pero porque tú y no Sasuke o Neji por hacer esa pregunta. — preguntó Naruto.

— Porque la persona que está detrás de todo esto sabe que yo gozo de privilegios con los empleados y profesoras más antiguas del internado.

— ¿Entonces Orochimaru está detrás de todo esto? — preguntó Naruto.

— Él no era la otra persona del bosque. No era su voz.

— Tampoco era una de las personas que buscaban el diario. — añadió Sasuke.

— ¿Exactamente qué es lo que conoces de este internado que el resto de nosotros jamás conocería? — preguntó Tenten.

— ¡Ja! Sakura lo sabe todo del internado, lleva sin salir de aquí desde...

— ¡Ino!

— Lo siento. — me respondió Ino con sus ojos cristalinos amedrentados.

— Suelo pasar más tiempo que otros alumnos en este internado y quieras o no cuando estás sola los adultos suelen charlar sobre sus vidas y sobre el internado conmigo.

— ¿Recuerdas quién te contó la historia del orfanato? — preguntó Temari.

Antes de poder responder, alguien tocó a la puerta, giró el pomo y asomó su cabeza.

— ¿Qué hacen todos aquí? — soltó abriendo la puerta de par en par y señaló el pasillo. — Fuera. Sakura debe descansar y no lo hará si su cuarto está repleto de personas.

— Tsunade, lo cierto es que me encuentro mejor.

— Sakura nos conocemos, no hace falta que postergues tus síntomas para un momento más adecuado.

— ¡No! Son solo los nervios de la cita.

— ¿Qué cita? ¡No me lo digas, no quiero saberlo! — Tsunade me miraba con ojos juiciosos y el ceño fruncido, no le gustaba la idea de que tuviera una cita, pero a la vez parecía querer decir algo más. — ¿Has salido al bosque hoy por la mañana?

— No.

Sabía que debía de decirle la verdad y que no había razones para mentir, pero tenía la sensación de que no era el hecho de salir a correr lo que le molestaba.

— Bueno, de momento no salgas a correr. Ha habido un altercado en el bosque.

— ¿Qué altercado directora Tsunade? — preguntó Temari.

— Nada preocupante. Al parecer alguien fue al antiguo cementerio para gastar una broma de mal gusto. Ahora si me disculpan, el agente Uchiha me está esperando en mi despacho.

— ¿Mi tío?

— No, su hermano.

— Puedo acompañarla. — Tsunade le miró con los labios fruncidos, dubitativa de si sería correcto o no llevarlo con ella. — Llevo meses sin verle y le echo de menos.

— Bueno, adelante.

Nuestra directora desapareció acompañada de Sasuke Uchiha, que como siempre se mostraba serio e indiferente ante lo que estaba ocurriendo. Una vez que cerró la puerta, Ino me dirigió una mirada crítica y me preguntó:

— ¿Crees que se trata de aquel lugar?

— Debe serlo.

— ¿Qué lugar? — preguntó Neji.

— En primaria, nos solían llevar de paseo por el bosque. Era el primer año de la profesora Kurenai y se confundió de dirección en el mapa asique acabamos yendo en dirección contraria al lago y acabamos en el medio del bosque junto a una pequeña casita rodeada de estatuas. De pequeñas creíamos que era un lugar donde pasar el rato, pero creo que se trataba del antiguo cementerio. Aparte de esas tumbas lo único que hay en el bosque es un antiguo parque, el torreón y el muelle del lago.

— Asique alguien busca un diario antiguo, oculta toda información del antiguo orfanato y además se toma las molestias de idear un plan para intimidarnos y obligarnos a dejar de investigar. — dijo Sai con voz temerosa. — A nadie le parece descabellado?

— ¡Lo es! — respondimos todos al unísono.

Durante un rato platicamos sobre temas más triviales. Los profesores nos habían atiborrado a tareas para mantenernos a raya en nuestro primer fin de semana y ya se habían asignado trabajos en grupo de varias asignaturas. No fue hasta que volvió Sasuke cuando se retomó el antiguo tema.

— Dobe, ¿qué información has conseguido? — preguntó Naruto más serio de lo normal.

— ¿No ibas a ver a tu hermano? — preguntó Ino.

— Hmp, solo fui para enterarme que es lo que había ocurrido.

— ¿y bien?¡Dilo ya! — exigió ansioso Naruto.

— Al parecer se trataba de una tumba muy vieja, escrita en otro idioma, pero al irme escuché como Itachi le preguntaba a la directora si conocía alguna información relativa a Lord Jiro.

— La tumba debe de estar escrita en el idioma del Reino del Sonido y las estatuas son sus lápidas. — aclaró Tenten. — Asique...

— La tumba que se abrió probablemente sea la del hermano de Lady Anko. — terminó Neji.

— Debemos idear un plan. — comentó Sasuke.

— Que sea rápido, mañana me van a tirar a un pozo. — respondí.

— ¡Tengo una idea!

— Teme, deja las ideas para los demás, tu dedícate a comer ramen.

— ¡Cállate, Dobe!

— Déjale hablar Sasuke, tal vez no sea una idea mala. — comentó Sai.

Todos nos quedamos callados y Naruto en un ataque de hiperactividad se puso en pie donde todos le vieran.

— Y si dejamos a Yano que tire a Sakura al pozo, pero cuando se vaya la sacamos y esperamos a que aparezca la otra persona.

— ¡Es una pésima idea! Lo dicho, dedícate a comer Ramen.

— No es tan mala. — respondió Shikamaru desde el suelo. — Sakura va a la cita, pero dos de nosotros los vigilan, cuando a ella la tiran al pozo, vamos con una soga, la sacamos y luego nos escondemos entre los arbustos esperando a que llegue alguien. Cuando vea que Sakura no está debemos volver corriendo al internado para que la directora llame a la policía. Sakura dirá que alguien la tiró al pozo pero que no vio su cara y que fuimos nosotros la que la sacamos ya que decidimos ir a dar un paseo y la escuchamos gritar.

— La historia es convincente, probablemente relacionen el atacante del pozo con el usurpador del cementerio y nos dará la ventaja de poder interrogar a Yano sobre el tema puesto que tú, Sakura, sabrás que fue quien te tiró. — agregó Temari mirando de forma aprobatoria a Shikamaru.

— Ya, bueno, solo hay un problema. — dije alzando la voz más de lo debido.

— ¿Cuál? — preguntaron Shikamaru y Temari a la vez.

— ¡Que no soy de goma pedazo de idiotas! Tengo huesos y músculos que me gustan que estén en su lugar, ¿Cómo quieren que salga ilesa?

— Yo iré a ver que el pozo no sea tan profundo. — respondió Sasuke.

— Bien, ya solo nos queda lo del cementerio ¿Qué hacemos? — preguntó Temari.

— Deberíamos buscar un mapa del bosque y hacer una visita. ¿Alguien sabe dónde hay un mapa antiguo? — dijo Neji.

— Fácil, en el despacho de la directora. — dijo Ino mientras soplaba ligeramente a sus uñas con esmalte fresco.

— Pero no es antiguo, es nuevo y no figura el cementerio. — respondí antes de que el dúo de cerebritos idease otro plan que implicara lanzar a alguien por la ventana del despacho. — Pero podríamos ir, a la biblioteca.

— Hmp, ¿esa es tu idea? ¿Mandarnos al lugar donde nos descubrieron a buscar un mapa para darnos una excursión al cementerio? ¡Y yo pensaba que solo Naruto podía ser idiota!

— ¡Cállate Teme!

— ¡El idiota eres tú! Hablaba de la biblioteca del pueblo, no de la del internado.

— ¡Cierto! Esa biblioteca tiene libros más antiguos que los de aquí. Además, ¿no tiene un expositor con antiguas pertenencias del internado? — confirmó Ino.

— Si, pero seguro que las tienen vigiladas asique será mejor que nos limitemos a buscar el mapa. — comentó Shikamaru.

— El dobe y yo iremos al pozo ahora. — dijo Sasuke mientras se encaminaba a la puerta. — Shikamaru, tú iras a la biblioteca, Neji busca una soga suficiente larga para poder subir a Sakura del pozo.

— ¡Que problemático! ¿Tengo que ir yo?

— No vayas, iré yo. — comentó Temari mientras cogía su mochila color canela y se la echaba a la espalda.

— Pensándolo bien, iré.

— No necesito escolta, puedo defenderme sola.

— Lo sé. — dijo mientras le sonreía pícaramente y salía por la puerta.

— Neji, creo saber dónde podemos conseguir una cuerda.

Neji se quedó mirando a Tenten durante unos minutos, casi parecía que la desnudaba con la mirada hasta que por fin el ojiperlado abrió la boca:  
— Entonces vayamos.

Ya solo quedábamos Hinata, Ino, Sai y yo en el cuarto. Ino y Sai parecían mantener un debate acalorado sobre si el internado era bonito o no, lo que definitivamente podía acabar de dos formas; en la primera Ino sale victoriosa demostrando que el internado es un lugar fuera de la moda o la segunda y menos probable, Sai consigue la razón, pero Ino tiene uno de sus ataques de locura y echa a Sai del cuarto a patadas.

— Sa-sakura, ¿podemos hablar?

— Claro, Hinata.

* * *

Hinata se acomodó junto a un rosal en la zona sur del internado. La profesora Kurenai desde hacía años se dedicaba a ayudar a nuestro guardabosques, Jiraiya. Ahora cuestionaba cuanto había tenido que ver él en el majestuoso paisaje que tenía frente a mí. Varios balcones se encontraban estratégicamente colocados junto a los rosales. Al sentarse quedabas de frente al inmenso bosque manchado de verde.

— ¿Ocurre algo Hinata?

— S-si, ¿estás segura de lo que estás haciendo?

— No.

Hinata parecía sorprendida, creo que no esperaba una respuesta diferente.

— Entonces ¿Por qué no buscamos ayuda? Mi familia tiene un bufete de abogados y el tío de Sasuke es un alto cargo de los cuerpos de seguridad.

Una parte de mi deseaba que fuera así de sencillo. Simplemente llamar a alguien y que todo quedara en sus manos. Pero, a penas teníamos pruebas y ni si quiera Sasuke parecía confiar en su hermano. Después de todo, solo uso el pretexto de que le echaba de menos para obtener información.

— Creo que eso no sirve de nada.

— Pero...

— Hinata, Sasuke fue a averiguar qué paso en el cementerio con el pretexto de ver a su hermano y tu familia de abogados no puede hacer nada con conjeturas.

— ¿Qué hay de tu madre?

— ¿Mi madre? ¿La has visto alguna vez?

— Si, el verano pasado vino a una cena que organizó mi familia. Neji y yo hablamos con ella. Fue muy amable y respondió a todas las preguntas inapropiadas que le hizo mi primo sobre la libertad de expresión en los medios de comunicación.

— Pues te felicito, la última vez que yo vi a mi madre fue hace cinco años atrás, cuando pasé mis últimas vacaciones con ella.

Las mejillas de Hinata cambiaron de color y clavo sus ojos en el suelo. Pasamos un buen rato en silencio hasta que ella volvió a hablar:

— Yo no sabía que tu madre y tu no…

— No hace falta que digas nada, Hinata. Entre su carrera como dueña de los medios de comunicación de Konoha y yo, yo soy la segunda opción, incluso la última de todas detrás de las obras benéficas y las ruedas de prensa aburridas. Es algo que tengo asumido.

— ¿Tal vez tenga problemas en el trabajo? Mi padre cuando la aparece un caso complicado no me llama hasta que lo resuelve.

— La última vez que hablé con ella fue hace dos veranos atrás para pedirle que me saque de aquí y lo único que hizo fue cortar el teléfono y pedirle a su secretaria que me lleve de compras por Konoha.

— Eso suena muy …

— ¿cruel? ¿frívolo? Esa es mi madre, por eso tengo que hacer esto. Tal vez no lo entiendas, pero para mí este internado es lo más parecido a una casa que tendré en mi vida y aunque me encantaría contarle a la policía lo que hemos descubierto, ya has visto que no tenemos pruebas suficientes y las dudas van en aumento.

Cuando descubrí el diario, creía que simplemente se trataba de uno de esos momentos en los que una arqueóloga encuentra en su expedición lo que tanto llevaba buscando o como cuando un científico hace un descubrimiento que puede cambiar la vida de muchas personas. Pero en menos de veinticuatro horas las cosas han cambiado, hay personas muertas y otras que aparentemente no lo están. Leyendas que algunos conocen y otros esconden. Eso no era más que una mínima parte de lo que cruzaba por su mente. Las dudas iban acumulándose de forma vertiginosa y ya no tenía certeza de obtener respuestas.

Cuando Temari preguntó a Sakura por el origen de todas las leyendas ella sabía la respuesta: Tsunade, pero también sabía que sospechar de ella era imposible. Ella jamás le haría daño, era lo más parecido a una familia tanto para ella como para Tsunade. Sin embargo, ¿Como supo ella sobre la existencia del orfanato? Después de todo, ella no vivió siempre en Konoha. Eso la llevaba a pensar en más preguntas: ¿Qué relación tiene Orochimaru con todo lo que está ocurriendo? ¿Está Kabuto involucrado o no en todo esto como lo estuvo en el pasado al firmar el pacto? ¿Qué personas están involucradas en los sucesos ocurridos? Su mente divagaba en una telaraña de conjeturas y cuestionaciones, ¿Quien busca el diario? ¿Por qué el hijo de un pastelero participa en todo esto? ¿Por qué abrir una tumba?

Había una pregunta que torturaba a Sakura más que nada: ¿Esta Jiro muerto o no? Nadie se había atrevido a hablar del tema. Todos fingían no haber oído lo que había dicho o tal vez lo habían postergado el tópico para otro momento. — Hinata, ¿Crees que Jiro está vivo? — Los ojos perlados de Hinata me miraron directamente e igual que su primo, parecía estar en un trance, barajando todos los cartas y problemas.

— Orochimaru dijo que estaba muerto, pero a juzgar por lo que oíste parece que también nos han mentido. — ninguna de las dos sabía que decir—Tal vez debamos esperar a terminar este día.

* * *

— ¿Cuánto falta?

— Lo mismo que hace un minuto, pesado. — Temari seguía mirando el mapa que le había dado un profesor antes de salir del internado. — Según esto, en unos cinco minutos estaremos en la biblioteca. — los ojos turquesinos buscaron a su compañero de viaje, pero en el último tramo sus zancadas se habían ralentizado hasta poner una distancia de un metro entre ella y él— ¿Shikamaru me has oído?

— Las nubes son tan bonitas.

Temari dirigió sus ojos al cielo despejado. Era un día soleado pero algunas nubes sondaban como guardianes a la espera de un nuevo ataque. — sí que lo son.

— Quisiera ser libre, como las nubes que vagan por el cielo sin preocupación. ¿tú no?

— Tengo demasiadas preocupaciones en mi cabeza como para añadir el imaginarme una vida sin ellas.

— ¿Qué preocupaciones puede tener un adolescente que vive en un internado?

— Muchas.

— Lo entiendo.

— Lo dudo, un vago como tú no creo que se preocupe tan si quiera de su propia sombra.

— ¿No has pensado que esa actitud de pasar de todo y dedicarme a jugar a juegos de estrategia no es más que un truco para evitar tener más preocupaciones y problemas de los que ya tengo?

— Ósea que eres un vago embustero, mientes a todos incluido tus amigos sobre quién eres para que nadie espere de ti nada y puedas sorprenderles haciendo las cosas más sencillas.

— No, en realidad actuó de esa forma para protegerme de las personas que consideran que puedo ser un peón en su ascenso al título de mi padre, ministro de defensa de Konoha. Miento a todo el mundo, pero no todo el mundo sabe que miento por eso mis amigos son amigos y no otro de esos que creen mis mentiras.

Temari se quedó mirando a su compañero de viaje durante un momento, pensando en sus palabras. En un primer momento había pensado que era un chico vago, solitario que lo único que quería era jugar al ajedrez y tirarse a dormir. Pero al recordar los pocos momentos que había compartido con él se había dado cuenta que tal como él decía, el vago Shikamaru no era más que una fachada para ocultar su verdadera personalidad. Un chico serio, reflexivo, con un cierto vicio a los juegos de ajedrez, pero distaba de ser el que se había imaginado al comienzo. Sus amigos confiaban fielmente en él más que en nadie y por poco se peleaban por tenerlo de compañero en los trabajos prácticos de clase.

— Siguiendo tu lógica, ahora que conozco tu verdadera forma de ser, me he convertido en tu amiga.

— No es esa la palabra que utilizaría para describir nuestra relación.

Shikamaru la miró esperando una respuesta, pero Temari parecía no haber comprendido.

— ¿Qué palabra usarías entonces?

Temari no había captado lo que quería decir, pero tampoco Shikamaru era estúpido. Sabía que había dejado ver sus intenciones, pero era muy pronto para pedir una cita o decirle que sentía cierta atracción cada vez que demostraba lo inteligente que era. Por eso, cuando a lo lejos vio ese cartel desvencijado supo que tenía la oportunidad perfecta para cambiar el tema.

— Hemos llegado a la biblioteca, será mejor que busquemos rápido. Ya es muy tarde.

* * *

— ¿Dobe?

— Hmp.

— ¿Por qué pones tanto interés en esto?

— Eso no es verdad.

— Si que lo es dobe.

— Pues claro que no teme.

Sasuke aceleró el paso para perder a su amigo por el camino, pero el rubio no perdió oportunidad para ponerse a trotar junto a su amigo.

— No será porque te gusta Sakura ¿no?

Sasuke paró en seco la marcha y giro sobre sus pies. Naruto tuvo que retroceder para quedar frente a frente con su amigo.

— No me gusta Sakura y ahora puedes callarte y caminar.

Caminaron durante veinte minutos, ya podían ver a lo lejos el viejo pozo cuando Naruto volvió a preguntar.

— Aun no contestaste a la pregunta, ¿Por qué hacemos esto?

— Por que sí.

— ¿y por qué sí?

— Si te lo cuento tienes que prometer nunca contárselo a los demás.

— Sobre la tumba de mis padres. — gritó Naruto mientras ponía la mano sobre su corazón a modo de juramento. — Ahora cuenta dobe.

— Cuando fui con la directora a saludar a Itachi pude escucharle hablar con Orochimaru. Al parecer él fue el policia a cargo del caso desde el comienzo. Anoche recibió un aviso y fue al cementerio.

— ¿y? ¿qué tumba fue asaltada? — preguntó Naruto con seriedad.

— La de Lady Anko.

— Creía que sería la de Jiro. — Esto cambiaba sus conjeturas. Naruto había supuesto que se trataba de la tumba de Jiro, quitándose de en medio la posibilidad de que este siguiera vivo, pero ahora aumentaba las probabilidades de que siguiera en vida. — ¿Crees que está vivo?

— Hmp.

Con el monosílabo de su camarada Naruto dio por concluida el rato de conversación. Conocía muy bien al joven de los Uchiha para saber que el momento de diálogo había finalizado y a diferencia de otros días, se había mostrado muy colaborador. Sin embargo, Naruto conocía demasiado bien a su amigo. Lo suficientemente bien como para saber que le había dicho dos mentiras.

— Ese es el pozo que decía Sakura. — los dos chicos corrieron y asomaron su cuerpo por la boca del pozo. - -Hmp, ves teme, el pozo apenas tiene dos metros y está lleno de agua.

— Solo falta que Tenten y Neji escondan la cuerda por los arbustos.

* * *

— ¿Cuál es tu plan?

— Que te parece si yo le distraigo y tú le noqueas por detrás dejándolo inconsciente. Sacamos lo que queremos y luego pido ayuda para el señor Jiraiya.

Neji no pudo evitar sonreír ante el plan de su compañera.

— ¿Crees que soy capaz de dejar inconsciente a nuestro guardabosques Jiraiya?

— Bueno, pareces fuerte…

Tenten se sonrojó claro que Neji apenas lo percibió, estaba más ocupado vigilando la caseta del guardabosques. Se trataba de una pequeña casita donde se encontraban todas las herramientas para el cuidado del internado, el huerto y el jardín de la profesora Kurenai. Jiraiya se encargaba de que todo funcionara correctamente, pero en sus ratos libres solía tirarse en una silla de madera junto a la puerta.

— No ha cerrado la puerta.

— ¿Qué?

— Jiraiya solo trabaja cuando la directora o el subdirector le riñen por no hacer nada sino suele estar tirado en esa silla leyendo, durmiendo o creo que bebiendo.

— Entonces solo tenemos que esperar a que se duerma.

Pasados veinte largos minutos Jiraiya, por fin, cerró los ojos. Incluso a cien metros de él se podían escuchar los estrepitosos ronquidos. Neji y Tenten se acercaron sigilosamente y una vez verificado el perímetro abrieron la puerta de la caseta.

Nada más entrar sintieron el olor a comida que llegaba de una pequeña cocinita, las pilas de libros, revistas porno y documentos antiguos era abismal. En una estantería se encontraban todas las cajas de herramientas, Tenten caminó recordando como desde la ventana de su cuarto vio una cuerda colgada en el lateral de ese mueble.

— ¿Lo tienes?

— Si. — susurró Tenten mientras se echaba la cuerda al hombro.

— Salgamos de aquí.

Jiraiya seguía dormido asique la pareja entorno la puerta y comenzaron a caminar hacia el bosque. Durante el camino Tenten comenzó a sentir el peso de los metros de cuerda gruesa colgados bajo su hombro.

— Parece pesado, ¿quieres que siga llevándolo yo?

— Puedo yo. No es la primera vez que me toca llevar el equipamiento.

— ¿Tus padres te hacían llevar su equipamiento?

— Muchas veces, herramientas de antropología y paleontología, cámaras de foto con carrete (son chapados a la antigua), mochila con lo justo para sobrevivir en el lugar de acampada y un par de libros para hacer consultas durante la expedición.

— Debe ser interesante.

— Lo es, pero al cabo de un tiempo te cansas. Nunca estas en un lugar durante más de cuatro meses, la comida se limita a lo que consigues en el área de acampada, no puedes llevar muchas pertenencias personales y casi siempre estaba sola porque mis padres son unos adictos al trabajo. Por eso les pedí que buscaran un internado al que pudiera ir, así ellos seguirían trabajando y luego yo me uniría a ellos en verano. - Neji le miraba callado atento a lo que ella decía, expectante de si había acabado de hablar. — Lo siento, he hablado mucho ¿verdad?

— No pasa nada, al menos tienes algo que contar. En mi familia son todos abogados, tienen hasta su propio bufete de abogados y su propia calle con más de diez casas de parientes míos. Viven en la misma calle todos juntos, casi siempre entran y salen de las casas a su antojo y cada vez que quieres divertirte o estar solo tienes que irte a un lugar ajeno a todo eso. Mi prima Hinata suele ir al lago que está cerca de su casa, yo no soy tan buen nadador asique me quedo deambulando por el bosque.

* * *

Antes de entrar a la biblioteca tiré de la capucha de mi chaqueta y me cubrí la cara con ella.

— Temari, entra y habla con la bibliotecaria.

— ¿Qué vas a hacer? — preguntó mientras se cruzaba de brazos. Sin duda no le gustaba estar al margen de los acontecimientos.

— Probablemente el mapa que buscamos se encuentra expuesto en alguna parte de la biblioteca. Pídele a la profesora un libro de historia y yo me encargaré de llevarme el cuadro.

Temari puso los brazos en forma de jarra y resopló con sus finos y rosados labios. Caminó hacia la bibliotecaria y le preguntó por la sección de Historia. La señora de gafas y pelo canoso señaló con su esquelético dedo un pasillo, pero Temari, con timidez fingida, dijo que no estaba segura de que libro necesitaba asique la bibliotecaria se levantó lentamente de su asiento y caminó hacia el pasillo mientras le preguntaba qué era lo que buscaba exactamente. Una vez que se perdieron a lo lejos entre los pasillos de estantes caminé cruzando el vestíbulo lo más sigilosamente posible hasta llegar a la zona de exposiciones. Había artilugios de todo tipo y cuadros de toda clase. Entre ellos uno de marco dorado del grosor de una mesa. Por suerte era el marco original asiqué lo bajé de la pared, me envolví el nudillo con la chaqueta y le di un golpe seco. Apenas se escuchó el sonido de los cristales, pero en el silencio todo parecía amplificado por mil. Moví cuidadosamente los cristales y saqué con cuidado el mapa del cuadro.

— ¿Necesitas algo más muchacha?

Maldita sea, ya están bajando. Me guardé el mapa en el bolsillo, me volví a colocar la chaqueta, escondí los restos del cuadro bajo uno de los expositores y salí corriendo de la biblioteca. Corrí hasta que no pude respirar, lo cual no fue muy lejos. ¡Que problemático! Sabía que tendría que haberme quedado en el césped del internado mirando las nubes. Unos minutos más tarde apareció una figura esbelta con cabello ceniza caminando dirección al bosque.

— ¡Casi te pilla, idiota!

— No tuve suficiente tiempo para volver a colgar el marco.

— ¿Tienes el mapa?

Le sonreí mientras saqué de mi bolsillo el viejo pergamino.

* * *

Pasaron las horas y los chicos poco a poco se fueron encontrando. Neji y Tenten escondieron la cuerda a unos pocos metros del pozo; Shikamaru y Temari llegaron con el mapa. Durante la cena se acordó que Sasuke y Neji irían a vigilar en el pozo antes de la cita y luego sacarían a Sakura del pozo. Los demás se quedarían en el internado, seria sospechoso si salían todos.

— Dobe, ¿Por qué no puedo ir yo al bosque?

— Teme, la palabra sigiloso no está familiariza contigo asique aléjate del bosque, ¿entendido?

Naruto se puso de morros resoplando y haciendo pucheros para fastidiar a Sasuke, pero su amigo se limitaba a tomar su sopa y observar a su compañero de pelo rosado.

— Na-naruto no te preocupes, podemos ir a la biblioteca a estudiar. — dijo Hinata entre susurros.

Los ojos azules de su compañero se iluminaron y sonriente se dio por conforme con el plan.

El resto de la cena transcurrió sin mayor incidencia, todos cenaron y charlaron sobre los trabajos prácticos, los deberes y las fechas de exámenes. Una vez acabado el tópico se pasó a hablar de las actividades extraescolares. Casi todos participaban de forma animada salvo Sasuke y Sakura. La pelirrosa solo podía pensar en lo que le esperaba mañana. ¿Y si al caer se hacía mucho daño? ¿Y si los chicos no daban a tiempo de sacarla de ahí? Sus nervios aumentaban según aumentaban las escenas y tragedias en su mente. Para cuando acabaron de cenar, el grupo de amigos se dispuso a caminar al vestíbulo cuando alguien tomó a Sakura por el codo. Los chicos siguieron avanzando quedando ellos a un lateral de la escalera principal en el vestíbulo.

— ¿Estas bien?

— Si.

— No has hablado en toda la cena.

— No tenía nada de qué hablar. Ahora, si no te importa, me voy a mi cuarto.

Sakura se dispuso a seguir su camino, pero una vez más le tomaron por el codo, tirando de ella. Su rostro, sonrojado, quedó a un par de centímetros de su rostro. Sus ojos negros y sus labios finos formaban una cara perfecta e inescrutable.

— No voy a permitir que te pase nada. — Su mirada vivaz y su aire serio tranquilizó en cierta forma a Sakura, liberándola de los grilletes de su imaginación. Él retiró de su rostro un mechón rosado de su cara y acarició levemente su mejilla. — Buenas noches, Sakura.

* * *

Cuando acabó el desayuno, Sakura buscó en su armario alguna prenda cómoda para ir a la cita. Se puso unos pantalones vaqueros que llegaban a los tobillos y una camisa de gasa verde que dejaba sus brazos y parte de la espalda al descubierto. Su cabello ondulado parecía no querer dejarse domar asique se limitó a colocarse un broche con forma de flor en el pelo, dejando un tirabuzón rebelde a cada lado de su rostro. Ino insistió en maquillarla asique al final acabó con los ojos maquillados con unas sombras rosadas y los labios con un gloss brillante.

— ¡Perfecta! Estas espectacular para tu falsa cita. — dijo Ino mientras me observaba maravillada. — Sigo pensando que deberías cortarte el pelo para disimular esa enorme frente, pero sigues empeñada en tener el cabello largo.

— A mi frente no le pasa nada. — respondió Sakura mientras se miraba en el espejo. — Claro que no puedo decir lo mismo de tu nariz, Ino-cerda.

— ¡Retíralo!

— ¡Oblígame!

La puerta del cuarto se abrió de un portazo, entrando Temari con rostro crítico.

— ¿Es que piensas rajarte? Tienes que ir a la cita.

Sakura tomó su mochila pequeña donde guardaba una botella de agua y un par de vendajes (por si las cosas se ponías feas) y acompañada de Temari caminó hasta el vestíbulo del internado. Firmó en el papel que había y vio que tres firmas más arriba aparecían los nombres de Neji y Sasuke. Habían escrito que salían a correr por el lago y volvían, lo cual era perfecto porque el lago estaba al otro lado de donde ella iba.

Salió y se dirigió al bosque. Caminó durante lo que le pareció una eternidad y cuando llegó al lugar buscó por todos lados a los chicos, pero era imposible. En el medio del silencio se escuchó un ligero movimiento de arbustos a su espalda y salió un pequeño conejito. Parecía tener una patita rota asique se acercó para ver si estaba herido.

— Ven pequeñin.

El conejito de orejas largas y pelaje gris se acercó y olisqueo la mano de Sakura, aprovechando el acto de confianza del animal, lo tomó en brazos y observó la patita del animal que en efecto estaba rota y magullada con tierra asique lo mantuvo en sus brazos tranquilizándolo para luego curarlo.

Pasó media hora y seguía sin aparecer Yano, Sakura comenzaba a impacientarse y en su cabeza era cada vez más probable que un hombre encapuchado le tirara de cabeza al pozo. Al cabo de una hora, cuando el sol comenzó a caer en el horizonte y casi no se podía diferenciar entre los árboles, se escucharon unos crujidos de ramas y movimientos de hojas.

— ¿Quién anda ahí? — preguntó Sakura en un tono titubeante. — ¿Yano?

De entre unos arbustos aparecieron dos chicos jóvenes de cuerpo atlético y cabellos del color de la noche.

— Algo va mal, el pastelero no apareció. — dijo Neji.

— Hmp, te han dado calabazas. — comentó Sasuke con una media sonrisa. Sakura se limitó a ignorarlo, después de todo nada le alegraba mas que no apareciera Yano ni el hombre encapuchado de su imaginación. — ¿Qué es eso?

— No es qué sino quién. Estaba herido asique voy a curarle la patita en el internado.

— Deberíamos ir al internado. Esto es muy extraño. — comentó Neji.

* * *

Estaba buscando unos libros en la biblioteca para estudiar con Naruto. A decir verdad, no sé si podré concentrarme. Siempre que estoy con él pierdo toda mi concentración. Soy incapaz de pensar, de hablar, ni si quiera se cómo sigue dirigiéndome la palabra a pesar de no ser capaz de decirle nada.

— Disculpa, ¿Eres amiga de Sakura?

Me di media vuelta y ahí estaba. Un joven de alrededor de veinte años, vestido con una camisa celeste y unos pantalones vaqueros a juego. Casi irreconocible hasta que vi la cajita de la pastelería.

— Si.

— Verás, tenía una cita con Sakura, pero no he podido ir. ¿Podrías darle esta cajita a ella?

Titubee al tomar la caja de la pastelería. No sabía si se trataba de un truco, si estaba envenenada o era de alguna forma era sincero.

— Lo haré.

— Dile que lo siento. Ella no se merece pagar por los pecados de otros.

Dicho esto, me sonrió y se dirigió sigilosamente al vestíbulo, parecía evitar ser visto caminando cabizbajo. Busqué a alguno de los chicos, pero Naruto aún no había llegado a la biblioteca, Temari y Tenten se habían ido al pueblo, Ino llevaba todo el día desaparecida y los chicos no se encontraban en su habitación, asique decidió ir en busca de Sakura, Sasuke y Neji. Pasó por su habitación, dejó la cajita rosada de la pastelería sobre la cama y se guardó en el bolsillo el mapa robado. Temari lo había escondido detrás del espejo de Ino. Antes de salir escribió una nota en el tocador de Ino:

"He ido al pozo a buscar a Sakura, Sasuke y mi primo. Volveremos para la cena. -H."

* * *

— Sigo sin comprender porque no apareció.

— Hmp, tal vez sabían que estabas cotilleando cuando dijeron que te tirarían al pozo.

— ¡No cotilleaba!

Neji irritado se dio media vuelta y pidió silencio a Sakura y Sasuke. Siguió caminando con el rostro perdido en el horizonte, probablemente buscando una respuesta a la nueva actitud del pastelero, pero nada. Sakura seguía caminando hasta el portón del internado, donde se encontraron a Shikamaru tirado bajo un árbol.

— ¿Qué ha ocurrido? Lleváis cara de problemas.

— El pastelero no apareció. — contestó fríamente Sasuke. — Seguro que la pelo chicle se lo inventó todo.

— No me inventé nada, idiota. — respondió Sakura — Me voy a buscar a Jiraiya para curar el conejito, nos vemos en el comedor.

— ¡Que problemático! Vayamos a comer de una vez.

Los chicos retomaron el camino al comedor viendo la silueta de la pelirrosa alejarse a toda prisa hasta perderlo en la casa del guardabosques. Una vez dentro del comedor el grupo de amigos tomaron unas bandejas, se sirvieron la comida y caminaron hasta la mesa de siempre. Neji explicó al resto de amigos los nuevos acontecimientos de la historia y todos se mostraron igual de sorprendidos que ellos. Al volver Sakura no pudo evitar dirigirle una mirada iracunda a Sasuke que optó por sentarse frente a Naruto, en vez de su lugar frente al asiento de Sakura.

— Es una mierda que hayamos hecho el plan para nada, pero menos mal que Hinata fue a vuestro rescate, de lo contrario aun estarían esperando en el bosque. — exclamó Ino comiendo otro trozó de puré.

— ¡Por eso no vino a la biblioteca a hacer los deberes! — vocifero alegre Naruto. — Creía que me había dado plantón.

— ¡Esperad! ¿Mi prima salió al bosque?

— Si, dejó una nota en mi tocador diciendo que iba al bosque.

— ¡Que! ¿Por qué no has dicho nada antes?

— Bueno, porque si les ha ido a buscar al bosque ya deberían saberlo— respondió con tono preocupado.

— ¡Mi prima no ha aparecido en el bosque!

El silencio fue largo y tendido en la última mesa del comedor, algunos profesores pasaban tomando lista de los alumnos que habían salido al bosque para cerciorarse de que todos habían vuelto ilesos, mientras que ellos se dedicaban a preguntarse qué podía haber ocurrido con su amiga y por qué no se encontraba sentada en la mesa.

— Chicos, ¿Habéis visto a Hinata Hyuga? — preguntó la directora. — Necesito asegurarme de que se encuentra en el internado.

— Si, está tendida en la cama. — respondió rápidamente Sakura. — Tenia un fuerte dolor de cabeza, le di un ibuprofeno y le prometí que le llevaría una sopa a la cama.

— ¿Ha pasado por enfermería?

— No lo creí necesario Tsunade, después de todo yo la estoy cuidando.

La directora no pareció del todo conforme con la idea, pero marcó un tick en la lista y pidió su presencia mañana a primera hora en enfermería.

— No debemos arriesgarnos, Shizune le hará un chequeo para asegurarnos que no tiene nada.

— Es que está dormida.

Tsunade titubeo, pero acabó cediendo.

— Sakura, encárgate mañana de llevarla para un chequeo médico. Seguro que es un simple dolor de cabeza, pero nunca está de más hacerse algún control.


	5. Capítulo 5: ¿Dónde está Hinata?

**¡Hola a todos! Siento la demora. Los exámenes y las fiestas han consumido mi tiempo de escritura. Les dejo el capítulo 5 del fic. No se olviden de dejar un feedback para poder mejorar como escritora. No obstante, muchas gracias por todos los comentarios y apoyo que me habéis dado en los capítulos anteriores. Vuestros comentarios me alegran el día.**

 **P.D.: He modificado mi perfil de fanfiction con algún dato personal. No es relevante para el fic pero quer** **ía compartirlo con mis lectores. Espero que les guste y les ayude a sentirse más cercana a mí.**

* * *

Capítulo 5: ¿Dónde está Hinata?

El bosque se alzaba con enormes columnas marrones. La luz se colaba de forma tímida entre los huecos que encontraba en el bosque, cada vez menos nítida. Necesitaba llegar junto a los chicos pronto, de lo contrario tendría que volver al internado sin ellos y a oscuras.

Casi no podía leer el mapa deteriorado por los años. La textura rugosa y demacrada daba la sensación de ser tan delicada como la piel de un infante y su color amarillento impedía distinguir las marcas dibujadas. ¿Era eso un pozo o una cruz?

Cada vez hacia más frío y sentía menos mis piernas. Debí cambiarme de ropa antes de salir. La brisa gélida del invierno se arrimaba dejando mis piernas de un tono morado. Las rodillas comenzaban a entumecerse a cada paso que daba cuando vi un destello. ¡Neji! Aceleré el paso para llegar hasta ellos. Ya comenzaba a ver las figuras de sus cuerpos cuando mis piernas pedían parar a descansar. Sentía como subía un hormigueo desde los dedos de los pies hasta los muslos producto del viento y la humedad. Ahí estaban, mi primo y Sasuke en el medio del parque, probablemente esperando por Sakura. Sus cuerpos larguiruchos se veían a lo lejos como dos alfileres. Uno más alto que el otro. Espera, ¡sus cabellos son igual de largos!

— ¡Me estas tomando el pelo!

El eco de su voz sonó como un despertar para los pájaros adormecidos. Mi corazón se aceleró dejándome en un estado de shock. ¿Qué debo hacer? ¿Qué debo hacer? Mis piernas reaccionaron dirigiéndome hacía unos arbustos donde esconderme. Mi cabeza daba mil vueltas. Cada idea que parecía que tener se me escurría a causa del miedo. El arbusto era muy pequeño asique no me quedó de otra que tirarme al suelo con la esperanza que, aún tendida en la tierra, los dos hombres no fueran capaz de verla.

— Tomar el pelo a las personas no es algo que tenga como hobby en situaciones como esta. — respondió una voz joven. — Además, me llamaste para que sacara una chica de un pozo. ¿Dónde está la chica?

— Eso es mi problema.

— Entonces no me llames para solucionar tus problemas. Yo solo respondo ante Jiro. ¿Por qué no vino él en persona?

— Tenia otros asuntos que atender. ¿Estás seguro de que no había nada en su tumba?

— Nada. Solo un ataúd y sus huesos.

Durante unos segundos solo se podía oír el sonido del viento agitando las hojas de los árboles y moviendo las cadenas de los columpios. No podía dejar de pensar en las miles de películas de miedo que Naruto me había recomendado en verano. Nunca debí verlas sin él.

— Será mejor que nos separemos. Vuelve a la comisaria y no te separes de tu móvil. Pronto te llamaremos para que te encargues de otro trabajo.

— Será un placer ayudar a la causa de Jiro.

Los dos hombres se separan. El más joven toma camino hacia el pueblo mientras que el otro retorno dirección al internado. En la oscuridad de la noche resultaba muy complicado diferenciar de quien se trataba, pero basto con ver su cabello tono cenizo para confirmar el dueño de esa voz.

Nada le aterraba más que saber que se encontraba sola en el bosque junto con una de las personas involucradas en todo esto. Se quedó durante un buen rato tumbada en el suelo, esperando el sonido de unas ramas moviéndose o de unos susurros indiscretos entre la penumbra. Los minutos pasaban y no sabía si levantarse del suelo o seguir en el resguardo de la tierra. Una parte de ella deseaba correr hasta el internado, pero la otra permanecía quieta a la espera. La otra siempre era más fuerte que ella. El miedo eternamente la había tenido sometida y aunque pensara ella es valiente, la otra erradicaba su entusiasmo hasta dejarla en un estado de completa inhibición.

* * *

— No podemos ir todos al bosque.

— ¡Eso no es un plan, Shikamaru! — vociferó Neji.

Después de la cena, todos habían subido al cuarto de los chicos. Refugiándose en el alboroto habitual del sector masculino, intentaban idear un plan para salir en mitad de la noche a buscar a Hinata. Neji recorría la habitación de punta a punta bajo la atenta mirada de sus compañeras. Ellas no estaban acostumbradas a verle actuar de esa forma, sin sus modales habituales, sin su temple cotidiano.

— Neji, siéntate y deja de caminar. Estas poniendo nerviosa a las chicas.

La mirada grisácea de Neji se posó gélida sobre Sai. Él, que hasta el momento mantenía una sonrisa forzada, palideció casi tanto como las paredes de la habitación y agachando la cabeza bisbiseo una disculpa.

— La que debería disculparse es ella. — contestó Neji girando su cuerpo 180 grados en dirección a Sakura. — Todo esto no hubiera pasado si tú no hubieras metido las narices donde no te llaman. — los ojos miraban de forma inquisitiva a la chica. — Tu nos metiste en este lio y por ayudarte mi prima está sola en el bosque. — Sakura intentó defenderse, pero Neji caminó unos pasos más hacia ella y añadió. — Eso suponiendo que no la tiren a ella al pozo en vez de a ti.

Probablemente Neji hubiera seguido arremetiendo contra Sakura de no ser por Naruto. Desde que llegaron a la habitación se limitó a sentarse en la silla del escritorio. Con la cabeza entre sus dos manos se limitaba a alzar la vista para hacer algún comentario a Sasuke, el cual, le contestaba con monosílabos. En ningún momento compartió el diálogo con los demás, simplemente se mantenía enfrascado en sus propios pensamientos hasta que la situación desbordo su aguante rompiendo su inusual tranquilidad. Su puño se veía tan rojo como su cara y su pecho se movía de forma acelerada. El grupo entero a excepción de Sasuke miraba anonadado a su amigo. La tensión en el ambiente creada por Neji había sido cortado con un simple puñetazo para pasar a un estado de incertidumbre. ¿Quién sabe cuándo se puede hablar en estas situaciones?

— ¡Callaos! Estoy harto de todos ustedes. Deberíamos estar buscando la manera de escabullirnos por la puerta del servicio para ir en busca a Hinata. En cambio, ¿qué hacemos? Idear planes y echarnos las culpas mientras ella está sola ahí fuera — acusó Naruto dirigiendo su dedo índice hacia la ventana. — Sasuke y yo vamos a intentar escaparnos por alguna ventana de la planta baja o por alguna puerta del servicio. Si quieren seguir discutiendo, quédense aquí. Yo solo quiero traer de vuelta a Hinata sana y salva.

Naruto abrió su armario, tomó un abrigo y se dirigió a la puerta de entrada donde le esperaba su camarada. Sakura rápidamente se acercó a ellos al igual que Neji, el cual la tomó por el hombro.

— No hace falta que vengas. — aclaró en tono insípido.

— ¿En serio? ¿y qué harás si tu prima esta herida? — le desafío Sakura— será mejor que nos demos prisa. Sasuke y Naruto ya se han ido.

Efectivamente los dos amigos se encontraban prácticamente bajando las escaleras cuando Sakura y Neji consiguieron alcanzarles. Durante la hora después de la cena los profesores solían reunirse en la cocina a tomar el té o a platicar de forma distendida. A pesar de ello, los cuatro se acercaron hacia el sector de servicio. Según caminaban las risas resonando y se hacían más fuertes. Los chicos intercambiaron miradas y retomaron el camino por el que vinieron hasta el vestíbulo. Era imposible escapar por ahí.

— ¿Las aulas están abiertas? — preguntó Sasuke dirigiendo sus ojos hacia la chica.

— No. Solo están abiertas durante el día. Pero hay una ventana en el pasillo de la enfermería que comunica con la huerta del internado.

— A que esperamos. Pongámonos en marcha. — comentó Naruto caminando dirección a la enfermería.

Zigzaguearon por los pasillos hasta cruzar la enfermería. A lo lejos pudieron ver la ventana herméticamente cerrada del pasillo. Casi estaban por conseguirlo cuando escucharon el repiqueteo de unos zapatos contra el suelo de madera. Alguien se acercaba. Los chicos miraron las puertas alrededor. Enfermería, mantenimiento, aula de fotografía. Todas selladas con llaves. Por suerte Sakura recordó que durante las noches que ayudaba a la enfermera Shizune siempre había podido ir al baño, asique hizo señas a los chicos para que la siguieran y caminó dirección contraria a la ventana, giro a la derecha y abrió la puerta de los aseos femeninos.

El repiqueteo de zapatos sonaba cada vez más cercano hasta que abruptamente paró, se escuchó el sonido de una cerradura y el gemido de la puerta abriéndose. La chica de pelo rosado conocía perfectamente ese sonido. Era la enfermería.

— Tsunade.

— Orochimaru, como siempre tan silencioso. Empieza a tomar por hábito asustarme.

— No se lo tome como algo personal. Soy silencioso en todo momento.

— Ya. ¿Necesita algo?

— Si. He visto que tiene una alumna en la enfermería como discípula. ¿Está segura de que esta excepción cumple la normativa de la que estaba hablando cuando ordené el registro de habitaciones?

— ¿Insinúa que estoy faltando a mis normas subdirector?

— En lo que a esta alumna respecta, parece que sí.

— Lamento decirle que está equivocado. La señorita Haruno lleva a mi cargo desde los cuatro años y desde hace cinco que no se separa de mí. Yo misma le he enseñado todas las habilidades necesarias para cumplir las funciones de auxiliar de enfermería y ella ha obtenido los certificados pertinentes para poder ejercer en dichas funciones. Aconsejo que en el futuro antes de acusarme de algo investigue al respecto Orochimaru. Si hay algo que odio es que me hagan perder el tiempo con tonterías que se pueden desmentir mirando en los archivos de los alumnos.

La puerta de la enfermería se cerró de un portazo. La vibración hizo retumbó en todo el pasillo. Una vez el eco se había perdido fue muy difícil decidir cuándo podían retomar su misión. El subdirector Orochimaru era una persona extremadamente silenciosa y para los chicos esto supuso un problema. Esperaron hasta que Naruto se inquietó y decidió hacer una tentativa que resultó ser a su favor. Caminaron hasta la ventana haciendo el mayor silencio posible. Afortunadamente la ventana, a pesar de ser antigua, no estaba cerrada con llave. La altura entre el marco de madera y el suelo era considerable pero lo suficientemente cercano para que los chicos no se hicieran daño. Sakura, en cambio, necesito un poco de ayuda. Sasuke le tendió los brazos y la atrapó en el aire para amortiguar su caída y así evitar un daño innecesario en sus pies. Aun tenía sus manos sobre sus caderas cuando le preguntó:  
— ¿Sabes algún atajo para llegar al parque?

Sakura recreo el mapa del bosque donde tantos veranos había pasado y aunque había caminado muchas veces hasta ese parque antiguo, la única forma rápida era por el sendero marcado. Aunque…

— Hay un sendero alternativo que lleva al cementerio. Si caminamos por él y luego retomamos el sendero que lleva al pueblo haremos más rápido.

— Te seguimos. — dijo el rubio.

No fue difícil saltar el muro de piedra que acordonaba el internado. El sendero que conducía al cementerio era un camino antiguo y en desuso. Los hierbajos habían comenzado a aparecer en el paseo, la tierra polvorienta había desaparecido para dejar lugar un precoz césped. Todo lo que quedaba en la senda al cementerio era un afilado hilo escondido circundado por los árboles del bosque.

— Sakura, ¿estas segura que este es el camino? — preguntó Sasuke confuso.

— Si. — los ojos jade de Sakura se habían acostumbrado a la oscuridad. Aunque el recorrido se había vuelto ambiguo, en especial para los chicos, ella reconocía perfectamente por donde caminaba. Todos los veranos caminaba para llegar al estanque más allá del cementerio. El único lugar verdaderamente suyo. Había calculado en la soledad del internado los pasos que debía dar para llegar a un lugar u otro, marcando en los arboles el lugar exacto donde girar. ¡Ahí estaba! — ¡Tenemos que girar aquí!

— ¿Aquí? Pero si no hay camino. — comentó Neji reticente.

— Solo hay que caminar en línea recta hasta llegar al otro sendero.

— Pues a que esperamos. — añadió el rubio capitaneando el paso.

* * *

No podía moverme. Deseaba hacerlo, pero el miedo me tenía atrapada en mi propia tumba. Húmeda, sucia y solitaria tumba. Cada minuto que pasaba me suplicaba más volver a mis sentidos, pero nada funcionaba. Todo había empezado con un "y si" seguido de ideas descabelladas hasta que el temor se apodero de mí. Siempre me ocurría igual. Mi mente recreaba todos los posibles escenarios caóticos en los que ella misma era la víctima. Cada uno era peor que el anterior y a cada uno el sentimiento era más fuerte. Mi corazón se encoje hasta el punto de dolerme el pecho. Mi respiración se vuelve agitada y mi cuerpo tiembla al compás del pánico interno. Cuanto más miedo siento, más me encojo tirada en el suelo del bosque, esperando.

¿Que espero? ¿Hay alguien? ¿Estoy sola? ¿y si siguen ahí? Otra vez vuelvo a encogerme. ¿Puedo seguir haciéndome más pequeña? Nada parece hacerme lo bastante fuerte como para sacarme de aquí. ¿Voy a morir aquí? Respiro más rápido. ¿Estoy respirando? Inspiro y espiro con rapidez hasta el punto de agobiarme. Mi cabeza da mil vueltas sin poder frenarla. La sensación se vuelve cada vez más violenta como en una montaña rusa donde las curvas, verticales y diagonales son en todas las direcciones posibles, sin un freno, cada vez más rápido y cada vez más difícil de controlar. Necesito volver en mí. Necesito controlarme, respirar, caminar, dejar de sentir. No quiero morir en este lugar. No quiero morir.

— Respira, Hinata.

Mi propia voz me asustó como un cachorro viéndose a un espejo por primera vez. No me reconocí en el eco de los árboles y el parque abandonado. Habla el miedo, Hinata. No eres tú, es el pánico. Mi cuerpo seguía temblando y mi respiración seguía siendo agitada aun así fui capaz de moverme. Salí de mi ovillo para estirarme completamente en el suelo. Sentía la frescura de la tierra colarse en el vestido poco a poco. El terreno poco a poco se amoldaba a mi cuerpo como la arcilla. En esta postura resultaba más complicado seguir respirando tan rápido. Mis bocanadas de aire se volvieron menos veloces y más profundas. La cabeza seguía moviéndose a la velocidad de un carrusel, aun así, encontré un pequeño punto como epicentro. Una estrella insignificante en el cielo. Sin embargo, era la única que no se movía, justo en el centro de todo. Donde toda gira, ella permanece quita. Algunas veces parece que centellea para decirme que me quede tranquila. Ella está allí. Está ahí para mí.

Poco a poco el firmamento dejo de moverse. Las estrellas desde aquí se veían con más firmeza que en su casa. Tal vez su primo se escapaba de casa a menudo para poder verlas, después de todo, nunca había sentido curiosidad por ellas hasta ahora. Jamás se había preguntado por aquellas pequeñas hasta ahora. Quizás por el hecho de que siempre estuvieron no las considero dignas de admiración ante sus ojos como los árboles y la misma tierra en la que se encontraba recostada. Creía que iba a ser mi tumba, mi propio lecho de muerte, rememorando en él todos los seres queridos que consideraba importantes en su efímera vida. Ahora ya nada se veía con los mismos ojos desesperanzados.

— Levántate, Hinata. Tú puedes.

Su voz sonaba ligera, sin fuerza, pero con un resquicio de confianza en mí misma. Algo que yo misma había reconocido carente, pero que aún conservaba. Tal vez por eso sentía tanta admiración por Naruto. Él siempre se mostraba rebosante de confianza, incluso cuando fallaba en sus objetivos. Su respiración se había tranquilizado por completo y ahora solo sentía el temblor de su cuerpo. Sin embargo, la sensación era muy distinta. Había estado preocupada por volver en si misma que no había sido consciente de la temperatura. El frío glacial la rodeaba como una manta que acalambraba y entumecía cada parte de ella. Mis labios convulsionaban a causa de mi baja temperatura cuando hace unos minutos juraría que ardía por dentro.

Le costó mucho más de lo que creía poder tan si quiera sentarme en mi pedazo de tierra. Para cuando lo conseguí, enseguida deseé no haberlo hecho. Un ligamento dio una punzada causándome dolor desde el dedo más pequeño del pie hasta mis caderas. Ahora sabia porque las hipotermias dolían tanto. Aun así, seguí moviéndome, necesitaba hacerlo, de lo contrario no conseguiría moverme nunca. Paso a paso logré incorporar mi cuerpo hasta estar en posición vertical, lo cual, mi cabeza no paso por alto. Enseguida sentí que todo me volvía a dar vueltas, pero basto un par de respiraciones para lograr controlarme.

Mire a mi alrededor y de repente todas esas ideas de morirme me parecieron erradas. Había perdido los papeles por el miedo de estar sola. No debía haber salido sola. Tuve que haber buscado a algunas de las chicas o a Naruto. ¿Que estarían haciendo? ¿Estarán en sus camas? ¿Estarán esperándome? Giré mi cuerpo dirección al internado y emprendí la marcha. Al comienzo con torpeza, pero esporádicamente conseguí marcarme un ritmo ni muy lento ni muy rápido.

Desconocía qué hora era y cuánto tiempo había caminado. Mi noción del tiempo, después de haber permanecido postrada en lo que ya consideraba mi pedazo de tierra, era limitada. Iba caminando por el sendero cuando escuché un sonido a mi espalda. No muy lejos de ella podía oír el sonido de pisadas. Varias pisadas. ¿Qué hago? ¡Qué hago! Busque un lugar donde esconderme, pero a mi alrededor solo quedaban árboles de tronco fino. Esconderme detrás de ellos casi era más arriesgado que quedarme a plena vista. ¿Qué hago? No sabía que hacer ni dónde encontrar refugio. O al menos eso creía hasta que escucho una voz familiar.

— ¡Ya puedo ver el paseo!

Su voz le relajó completamente los músculos. Podía sentir un pequeño mareo, pero ya no le quedaba claro si se trataba del cansancio o del simple hecho de ser una de las personas que más deseaba ver. Pronto apareció en su ángulo de visión la figura de un chico alto y delgado. Cabello rubio como el oro, ojos azules como el mar.— Naruto. — Su cuerpo se giró como un resorte. Ni si quiera pude caminar dos pasos cuando él ya había llegado a mí. Me tomó por mis hombros y me arrimó a su cuerpo.

— ¡Estas congelada! ¿Estás bien? ¿Te has hecho daño?

Podía escuchar la melodía de su corazón, acelerado e irregular. Su palpitar era firme como sus brazos. Sentía el calor de su cuerpo haciendo arder mi piel. — Estoy bien, Naruto. — Ahora sí que estaba bien. Ya no estaba sola.

— No digas tonterías. Estás helada. — Naruto me liberó de sus brazos, sintiendo de nuevo el viento adormeciendo mi cuerpo poco a poco. Bajando la cremallera se liberó de su chaqueta y me la ofreció. — Ponte esto. Estarás más calentita. — Introduje las manos en cada una de las mangas del abrigo y me giré para quedar frente a Naruto. Él se aproximó hacia mí y encajó el deslizador en el herrete cerrando herméticamente la chaqueta para protegerme del frío. Me sonrió. — Te queda como un vestido. — No pude evitar sonrojarme a pesar de tener la piel a la misma temperatura que la nieve. Naruto nuevamente se acercó y colocó sus manos en mis mejillas, obligándome a mirarle directamente a los ojos. — Me alegra que estés bien. Por un momento creí que te había pasado algo horrible. Todos estábamos desesperados por encontrarte. — Quise preguntarle a lo que se refería, pero mi respuesta apareció a espaldas de Naruto. Tres figuras aparecieron entre jadeos detrás de mi amigo. Miraron a todos lados hasta que nos vieron.

— ¡Prima!

Neji corrió hacia mí y empujando a un lado a Naruto me arrulló en sus brazos. Al comienzo me acosó a preguntas sobre mi estado anímico o si alguien me había puesto una mano encima. Decidí ahorrarme los detalles para más tarde y limitarme a darle las respuestas que quería oír.

— Estoy bien, primo.

Los ojos de Neji se veían vidriosos. Sin duda estaba conteniéndose e intentando mantener los papeles como siempre hacía. Pronto paso a convertirse en el mismo chico racional y calculador de costumbre. Su discurso se restringía a la enorme lista de condiciones que tenía para mí. No vuelvas a salir sola, podrían haberte hecho daño, no pensaste las cosas antes de hacerlas, no deberías andar sola sin mi…

Sakura, que hasta el momento se había quedado al margen junto con Sasuke, se ciñó a sonreír ligeramente ante lo oportuno de mi primo. Aun así, podía ver en sus ojos cierto sentimiento de culpa. Nada resultó más sorprendente que ver la reacción de Sasuke. A pesar de ser una persona inescrutable y que poco se atrevía a mostrar afecto hacia alguien, podía ver el alivio en su cara. Hasta había intercambiado una pequeña sonrisa con su amigo al descubrir que todo marchaba bien.

— Hinata necesita comer y cambiarse de ropa. — aclaró Sasuke volviendo a su pose de siempre. — Deberían volver al internado.

— ¿Qué quieres decir dobe?

— Estamos en el bosque, teme. Deberíamos aprovechar para buscar pistas en el cementerio, asique ustedes volverán y yo iré a ver las tumbas.

— ¡Estás loco! Ni si quiera conoces este bosque. Podrías perderte y tendríamos que venir a buscarte como paso con Hinata.

— Estoy de acuerdo con Naruto. No puedes ir solo al cementerio. — secundó mi primo mientras me rodeaba con su brazo.

— Yo iré con él.

Todos giramos en redondo hacia Sakura. Hasta el momento se había mantenido al margen de la conversación y de prácticamente todos nosotros. Mantenía una distancia física con respecto a nuestro grupo.

— Yo sé cómo ir y volver sin perderme y vosotros dos podéis volver con Hinata al internado.

— ¿y quién cuidará de ella? — agregó Neji.

— No pasa nada, primo. Solo necesito un baño de agua caliente y dormir.

— No. — respondió tajante Sakura. — Ino también estudio para ser auxiliar de enfermería. Ella sabe dónde guardo la llave de enfermería en mi cuarto. Tiene que ayudarte. Primero debes darte una ducha con agua muy caliente, ponerte ropa seca y meterte en la cama. Hay que elevar tu temperatura corporal asique debes permanecer despierta durante un rato con compresas tibias en el cuello y también en las axilas. Además, deberías beber algo caliente. Díganle todas estas instrucciones a Ino y cuando vuelva yo seguiré cuidando a Hinata.

— Sigo pensando que es una mala idea dobe.

— Hmp. Estaremos de vuelta en menos de dos horas.

Naruto y mi primo intercambiaron miradas y se despidieron de Sasuke y Sakura con un pequeño asentimiento. Naruto se acercó a mí y se agachó.

— Súbete. Llegaremos antes si te llevo en mi espalda.

Mi primo me liberó. Me coloqué en la espalda de Naruto, el cual se incorporó con ligereza. Junto con mi primo caminamos rumbo al internado. Intenté girarme para poder despedirme de los chicos, pero era realmente dificultoso moverse.

* * *

A lo lejos se veía entre los árboles una fina cruz marcando el territorio sacro. La pareja había caminado en silencio durante el recorrido. No se dirigieron miradas ni pensamientos el uno al otro. Probablemente porque tenían suficiente con los suyos propios. El chico caminaba con paso firme acelerando sus zancadas al ver la pequeña ermita. En su cabeza pululaban muchas dudas. Deseaba respuestas. Deseaba conocer quienes estaban envueltos en todo esto y por qué. Quería saber que era lo que había encontrado su hermano en el cementerio. Quería saber qué había en la tumba de Lady Anko. Mientras que la ambición de conocimiento de Sasuke iba aumentando con cada movimiento de pie, Sakura parecía perder sus ánimos cada segundo que pasaba. No dejaba de pensar en Hinata. Pensaba que al encontrar a la chica su culpa se aliviaría, pero solo había intensificado el sentimiento. Cuando Sasuke mencionó caminar hasta el cementerio le pareció una gran forma de salvarse de esa sensación que le impedía mirar a su compañera de cuarto, pero el remedio fue peor que la enfermedad.

— ¿Puedes caminar más rápido? — dijo Sasuke en tono insípido

— Voy tan rápido como puedo.

— Hmp, si estabas cansada no deberías haber venido. No eres más que una carga para mí.

Sakura detuvo el paso. No solo llevaba el peor fin de semana de su vida, sino que además, no había acabado su escarmiento. Debían de ser aproximadamente las cuatro de la madrugada y ella seguía aquí, en el bosque, con un cretino como acompañante. El chico seguía caminando con paso firme, casi había llegado al cementerio cuando se percató que Sakura no estaba con él. Retrocedió en sus pasos y la vio alejarse por el sendero que llevaba al internado.

— Tss.

Una parte de él consideraba esta la oportunidad perfecta para poder buscar lo que quería encontrar, pero verla alejarse le había dejado en una encrucijada. Deseaba rebuscar en las tumbas por su cuenta, sin ninguna persona observándole. Sin embargo, Sakura la había acompañado hasta aquí y aunque no quería admitirlo, se sentía culpable por lo que le pasó a Hinata. — Tss, ¿por qué tiene que ser tan molesta? — caminó dirección al internado, pero tal parece que Sakura había acelerado el paso porque no conseguía verla— ¡Sakura! — comenzó a trotar cuando por fin la vio. Caminaba con pasos cortos y rápidos. — ¡Sakura! — No se paró. Sasuke dio un par de zancadas y la tomó del codo, obligándola a mirarlo. — Es que estás sorda. Te he llamado.

— Y yo te he escuchado. Ahora si no te importa me voy al internado. — Sakura intentó girarse, pero Sasuke la obligó a permanecer tal y como estaba. De frente a él. — ¡Sasuke, suéltame!

— No.

Los ojos jade miraban al chico con odio. No conseguía comprender lo que se cruzaba por la cabeza de él. Intentaba ayudarle y respondía con negativas y malos tratos. Cuando le dejaba en paz acudía a ella.

— Sasuke, suéltame. He tenido suficiente por hoy.

— Hmp, ¿te crees que yo no?

— Pues lo cierto es que no. Desde que te conozco no has parado de dar órdenes, contestar de mala manera a todos y entrometerte en donde nadie te ha llamado.

Los ojos opacos no paraban de fulminarla con la mirada. Parte de él sabía que las afirmaciones eran ciertas. No le gustaba ser un peón y prefería tener a la mayoría de las personas lejos de él. Por suerte, en este bosque no era el único que no estaba libre de pecado.

— ¿Entrometerme? Tu fuiste la primera que se entrometió en todo. Eres indiscreta, egocéntrica y te crees que lo sabes todo sobre el internado, pero lo cierto es que no eres más que la hija de una persona importante que te ha dejado tirada aquí para que no estorbes.

Nada le podía haber dolido más a Sakura que oír ese comentario. Toda su ira se vio desfallecida. Esas palabras habían sido como un enfermero retirando un vendaje sucio. Doloroso y certero.

— Ya ves, soy un lastre. ¿Ahora puedes soltarme para dejar de entrometerme?

Las facciones de Sasuke se ablandaron. Nuevamente había metido la pata y esta vez hasta el fondo. Solo tenía que disculparse y ella hubiera ido al cementerio con él, pero nunca se disculpaba. Nunca daba las gracias. Era tal y como ella decía. Contestar de mala manera y hacer lo que deseara con las personas era más fácil que crear un vínculo con ellas. Salvo con Naruto. Ese idiota sí que era un entrometido. Solo tenía que disculparse, dejar de lado su orgullo y arrogancia para que Sakura la perdonara.

— Yo …— "Lo siento". — No sé cómo volver al internado.

Sasuke soltó el codo de ella. Sakura miró durante unos segundos dirección al internado. Deseaba volver, pero tarde o temprano habría que visitar el cementerio. Giró su cuerpo y comenzó a caminar lentamente en contra a lo que verdaderamente deseaba. Sasuke le siguió al mismo paso y esta vez llegaron al mismo tiempo a las tumbas, solo que ninguno de los dos tenia su mente en el mismo lugar. El panorama resultaba tétrico. El suelo estaba decorado de pequeñas y grandes estatuas de piedra. Habría como mucho una docena, pero solo dos o tres de ellas seguían en buen estado. El musgo se había encargado de cubrir gran parte de las tumbas, dándoles un aspecto abandonado. Como acompañamiento a este paisaje de película de miedo se encontraba una pequeña casa con una cruz en la punta. Sin embargo, sus ventanas estaban rotas y el techo más que proteger parecía amenazar con su caída. Paralelo a uno de los muros de la ermita se podía ver una cinta disonante con el paisaje. Era de color fosforito y ponía "no pasar" en letras blancas. De forma automática, los dos caminaron hacia la gran estatua. Se trataba de un ángel con las alas a medio extender, como si intentara protegerse. A los pies del ángel se encontraba escrito en la piedra el nombre de Lady Anko. Las fechas de su muerte coincidía con la comentada por el profesor Orochimaru. Al descender por completo la mirada, se toparon con un enorme agujero en el suelo. Dentro de él y casi camuflado por el color, se encontraba un ataúd semi abierto.

Sakura siguió con sus ojos el recorrido hacia la puerta de la ermita. No dejaba de sentir cierta familiaridad con la escenografía que les rodeaba, como si ya lo hubiera visto antes. Dejó de lado a Sasuke junto a la tumba de Lady Anko y caminó para entrar entre las pequeñas paredes. Dentro podía verse el decorado de lo que antiguamente había sido un lugar de liturgia. Había un altar de madera cubierto con lo que en su momento fue un mantel blanco. Sobre él se encontraba alguno de los objetos de una misa. A pesar de la insignificancia de tamaño, podían verse dos filas cortas de taburetes de madera. Algunos de ellos no poseían tan si quiera el asiento, manteniendo una estructura lúgubre sin su esencia, un esqueleto sin sus músculos y piel. Las paredes de piedra, lejos de estar desnudas, estaban compuestas por numerosos cuadros a los que algunos solo les quedaba el marco. Los colores se habían apagado a causa de las pésimas condiciones en las que se encontraban y muchos de ellos tenían manchas mohosas en sus telas, arruinando completamente el motivo de la pintura. Una de las pinturas llamó especialmente la atención a la chica de pelo rosado. Se trataba de un cuadro de marco dorado con un motivo paisajístico. Sin embargo, ella ya había visto ese mismo dibujo a lápiz. Entre las páginas de la vida de Lady Anko, no solo describía su día a día, sino también dibujaba lo que le rodeaba. Cada dibujo tenía un título que escribía debajo con caligrafía perfecta.

— Detrás del árbol más alto. — susurró Sakura para sí.

Miró detenidamente el cuadro una vez más. Se trataba de un prado lindado por pinos y fresnos con un acabado rocoso en el horizonte. No era un paisaje común de ver en esta zona de Konoha. Aun así, se fijó en los árboles del dibujo. Habían de diferentes tamaños, más altos y más bajos. Mas anchos y más delgados. Al principio los ojos jades comparaban un árbol con otro sin embargo desistió al darse cuenta de que los árboles eran muy semejantes entre ellos para perder el tiempo. Al poner la vista en el horizonte rocoso vio un pequeño detalle. Un conjunto de puntos verdes aislados. Probablemente en el pasado se trataba de una hilera de plantas verdes delicadamente pintadas. No obstante, todo lo que quedaba de ello en la actualidad era un borrón.

— ¿Encontraste algo?

Sakura dio un salto del asombro. Ni si quiera lo había oído entrar. Sigilosamente se había colado en la iglesia y acercado a ella a sus espaldas.

— Creo que sí. Necesito que me ayudes a bajar el cuadro.

Sasuke miró a su compañera arqueando una ceja. Por un momento creía que le estaba tomando el pelo o que era alguna broma de mal gusta de la pelirrosa pero su semblante serio y su consistencia en su mirada le pareció razón suficiente para hacerle caso. Se acercó al cuadro y con el mayor cuidado posible lo tomó entre sus dos manos, lo levantó en el aire y lo colocó en el suelo. Sakura lo apartó de un merecido codazo para volver a colocarse frente al cuadro. Se arrodilló, lo miró detenidamente e introdujo su mano en el revés del paisaje. Los ojos jade de la chica se abrieron como platos y no fue hasta que la sacó de detrás del marco cuando su compañero le acompaño en el asombro.

— ¿Para qué será? — preguntó a Sasuke mientras le daba vueltas en su mano.

— Hmp. Por lo pronto limitémonos a guardarlo. Ya responderemos a las preguntas luego. — Sasuke se acercó a su compañera e intentó tomar de su mano el objeto, pero ella, con un grácil movimiento de muñeca, se lo guardó en el bolsillo. Puede que hubieran firmado una pequeña tregua a su discusión, pero la chica seguía enfadada y el sabía que tenía razones para hacerlo. — Ven, he encontrado algo más en el cementerio.

Sakura siguió a Sasuke. Él caminaba de forma apresurada, rodeando las paredes de la ermita hasta llegar donde se encontraba la tumba de Lady Anko. En vez de aminorar el paso, giró hacia la derecha pasando por detrás de la estatua, dirigiéndose en dirección hacia el bosque. Al principio, Sakura no entendía que era lo que quería mostrarle, pero, si bien se acercaron más al límite del cementerio se percató. Había una tumba extra que pasaba desapercibida. Estaba cubierta de moho por todos lados y su estatua, inexistente, se había roto formando unos pequeños bultos verdosos en el suelo. La tierra de la tumba también se encontraba removida pero no había indicios de que la policía supiera de ello.

— Es la tumba de Lord Jiro. — aclaró Sasuke.

Sakura miró dentro del agujero en el suelo. A diferencia de Lady Anko, a él se le había enterrado sin ataúd, por lo que sus huesos se veían dispersos por la tierra. Sakura no pudo evitar sentir nauseas al verlo. Había ayudado en la enfermería y había visto muchas cosas, pero nunca se había impresionado tanto al ver los restos de alguien. Sus brazos, dedos y cabeza se apreciaban a simple vista, pero no había rastro de su parte más humana. No había rastro de esa piel argenta de la que tanto había leído en el diario.

— ¿Has visto eso? — preguntó él mientras se acercaba a la tumba.

— ¿El qué?

Los ojos fieros de Sasuke buscaron en la tierra y con los dedos retiró parte de la tierra que aun cubría lo que él había sido capaz de ver. Tiró de ella hasta dejarla al descubierto.

— No creo que sea útil eso.

— Eso lo descubriremos al volver al internado. — respondió guardándose en su bolsillo la pertenencia de Jiro. — Vamos. Es muy tarde y aún tenemos que caminar hasta el internado.

* * *

Cuando la expectativa se rompe la magia se pierde, el globo se desinfla. Por eso, cuanto más se desea algo más larga se hace la espera para obtener el impulso. Sakura y Sasuke habían desinflado el globo de la curiosidad y lo único que les quedaba era el deseo de volver al internado. El camino se les hizo inacabable, en especial a la chica, que deseaba más que nadie estar sola y lejos del peliazabache. Su anhelo era tan grande que en cuanto entró por la ventana del internado ni se molestó en esperarle o en despedirse de él. Simplemente se alejó con zancadas rápidas y grandes dispuesta a ir a su cuarto. Allí, con la tranquilidad esperada, se encontraba Ino cuidando servicialmente a Hinata.

La rubia no perdió un segundo en explicarle que había seguido sus instrucciones pero que a pesar de todo no había dado a basto. Tenían que llevarla a enfermería para controlar la fiebre. Sakura era consciente que esto podía ocurrir, pero el sol comenzaba a asomar al horizonte, lo que significaba que quedaba poco tiempo para que comenzara el movimiento en todo el internado.

Tomó sus pertenencias y salió dirigiéndose al baño de las chicas. Se desnudo, abrió la llave del agua caliente y se dejó empapar. Su cuerpo entumecido no respondía ni con el roce húmedo del agua hirviente. No fue pasado un buen rato cuando comenzó a sentir un picor en la piel. Bajo la intensidad del calor y permaneció un rato más bajo el agua. Unos minutos más para poder estar completamente sola. Ella y sus pensamientos.

Los últimos sucesos se entremezclaban sin sentido en su cabeza hasta el origen de la peor noche de su vida. La acusación de Neji, lejos de parecerle impulsiva e irracional había calado muy hondo en ella, probablemente porque había traído ante sí el recuerdo de la última vez que visto a su madre. Solo con once años había decidido salir sola al bosque, creyendo que si caminaba desde el alba podría ver a su madre. Extrañaba sus abrazos y sus nanas de cuando era pequeña. Hacía semanas que no le contestaba sus llamadas. Solo recibía respuesta de su secretaria de turno. Puesto que ella no respondía, Sakura consideró que el plan era lo bastante bueno para ejecutarse. Nada en esa noche salió bien. La niña se tropezó en el camino haciéndose daño en la rodilla, el tiempo se nubló hasta que comenzó a diluviar de forma torrencial y para cuando Sakura se dio cuenta, llevaba horas dando vueltas en círculos totalmente perdida. Por suerte, Tsunade la encontró en el bosque. Ella la arrulló, le preparó un baño de burbujas y la metió en su cama para atiborrarla a té, sopa de pollo y chocolate. No fue hasta la mañana siguiente cuando su madre apareció por el internado para recriminarle el tiempo que había perdido por ella. Los innumerables compromisos a los que había renunciado. Una vez se desahogó, tomó su abrigo y se fue para no volver más. La puerta del baño se abrió, la primera chica apareció. Sakura cerró el grifo y apartó de su mente los recuerdos del pasado. Se vistió y maquilló para esconder el cansancio. Tomó sus cosas y se mentalizó para continuar el día, después de todo, nunca lo había terminado.


	6. Capítulo 6: Sentimientos

**¡Hola a todos! Espero que disfrutaran de la semana santa.**

 **Yo he estado trabajando en este capítulo y en otro posible fic.**

 **No olviden, dejar algún comentario con vuestra opinión y muchas gracias por dedicar vuestro tiempo a leer.**

* * *

Dudas. Después de una noche de caminatas, encuentros y desencuentros todo lo que les había quedado eran dudas. Sabían que alguien había sido enterrado en la tumba de Jiro, pero ¿será Lord Jiro? ¿Qué buscan en las tumbas? ¿Qué ocurre en el internado de Konoha? Nada les apetecía más a los chicos que obtener respuestas, pero cada paso que daba parecía abrir una caja de pandora para liberar más y más incógnitas. Frustrados, cansados y de mal humor se encontraron en el comedor a la hora del desayuno. Sin embargo, solo surgieron dos preguntas sobre el tema: Cómo esta Hinata y qué habéis encontrado en el cementerio. Sasuke confirmó que habían encontrado dos objetos en el cementerio y Sakura se encargó de avisar a la enfermera Shizune para que visite a Hinata en el cuarto.

El aura que se respiraba en la mesa era densa como el vapor de una sauna. Nadie quería hablar. Las ojeras parecían la característica de los que estaban sentados en ese lugar apartado del comedor. La energía, incluso de los integrantes más activos, había desaparecido dejando rostros adormecidos y miradas apagadas. Todos sabían que debían hablar sobre los detalles de la noche anterior, pero de alguna forma, habían decidido que no era el momento.

La mañana de clases transcurrió extremadamente lenta, especialmente para Sakura y Sasuke. Después de desayunar, la pelirrosa se acercó a enfermería donde Shizune le confirmó que Hinata parecía tener un resfriado.

— Nada muy grave, pero deberías echarle un ojo a tu compañera de cuarto de vez en cuando por si necesita algo. — confirmó.

— Lo haré, Shizune.

Una parte de ella deseaba que Hinata no estuviera en el internado. Era una chica tímida, pero con buenas intenciones. Sin embargo, está situación no dejaba de recordarle hechos del pasado que no deseaba recordar. Su madre la abandonó en el internado y ahora deseaba que Hinata se fuera de él para poder esconder su pasado en esa caja fuerte que llamaba "recuerdos que quiero borrar". Esa era la única forma que había aprendido para resolver su culpa. Cuando la culpa es tuya te abandonan o te alejas de esa persona. Por eso, era más fácil ser la chica sobresaliente. Mejor estudiante, ayudante de enfermería, una de las chicas más populares del internado. Si todos estaban satisfechos con ella, nadie podía dejarla abandonada como su madre hizo con ella. Nuevamente, tiró en ese baúl los recuerdos de su madre y salió al pasillo, caminó hacia las aulas cruzándose con multitud de caras femeninas conocidas. De vez en cuando algún chico también la saludaban, pero su pose carismática se vio arruinada cuando dobló en la siguiente esquina a la derecha. Sus ojos se veían apagados, pero, seguían teniendo ese brillo característico. Él la miró y ella esperó, pero ninguno de los dos dijo nada. Sakura se apartó de su camino, el dio un paso de lado volviendo a quedar frente a ella.

— ¿Tienes algo que decir? — escupió con veneno las palabras.

— Deberíamos hablar sobre lo que paso anoche. — respondió él con indiferencia.

— No tengo ganas de hablar y menos contigo asique si no te importa.

Sakura volvió a dar otro paso de lado, pero esta vez Sasuke no se interpuso en su camino. Simplemente la vio alejarse hacia las aulas donde compartirían clase. La campana del comienzo de la lección se anunció en todo el pasillo. Los alumnos que quedaban por entrar se apresuraron mientras que Sasuke se tomó su tiempo. Hoy les tocaba con el profesor Kakashi y como siempre llegaría diez minutos tarde, siempre y cuando no se haya comprado una novela romántica nueva, entonces puede que incluso se olvide de que tiene que impartir clases. En el aula sus compañeros se sentaban charlando distendidamente, ya que efectivamente Kakashi no estaba. Entre el ruido y las risas se podía distinguir el grupo somnoliento. Naruto, tirado en la mesa, le preguntaba a Sakura como se encontraba Hinata. Neji fingía no atender a la conversación. Sai e Ino se limitaban a mirar sus libros. Tenten había decidido aprovechar ese tiempo para echar una cabezadita en la mesa. Temari lucia ligeramente más despierta que los demás, pero tan pronto como el café dejara de hacer efecto su movimiento compulsivo del pie y su lucidez se perderían. Sasuke se limitó a mirar al frente esperando por Kakashi y Shikamaru… Bueno, sigue siendo Shikamaru.

— Lo siento chicos, me perdí por el camino.

Los chicos enseguida comenzaron a murmurar y reírse. Todos sabían que era su excusa de siempre. El clima del aula era relajado, pero aun así no pasaba desapercibido los nueve alumnos adormecidos. Kakashi pidió que usaran las noches para dormir en vez de charla y dio comienzo a su clase. Introdujo un nuevo tema y explicó el trabajo que debían realizar para final de curso. Justo cuando la mayoría de los alumnos comenzaba a concentrarse en sus asientos, el golpeteo de unos nudillos en la puerta del aula despertó a los alumnos. La puerta se abrió ligeramente y la figura de Kabuto se asomó con sus gafas redondas.

— Siento molestarle profesor Kakashi, pero necesito que dos alumnos vengan al despacho de la directora.

La clase, como era de esperar, aprovecho ese momento para cuchichear. Entre susurros todos con sonrisas pícaras llegaron a la conclusión que uno de los candidatos para el paseo a dirección tenía que ser Naruto. Al parecer tenía fama de visitar esos pasillos a menudo, pero esto no pareció gustarle lo más mínimo al rubio.

— ¡Yo no he hecho nada malo!

— Naruto, no grite en clase. Esto no es el patio del recreo. Esta vez no es usted al que necesito sino a la señorita Temari y el joven Shikamaru.

La clase entera quedó sorprendida. A pesar de que el curso acababa de comenzar, todos sabían que ellos eran los alumnos estrella. Temari era una alumna de sobresalientes con un alto nivel de perfeccionismo y Shikamaru nunca hacía nada, pero cuando tenía que examinarse sus notas eran de sobresalientes. Algunos pensaron que la razón de llamarles era para premiarles o invitarles a concursar en alguna competición de intelectuales, pero los que sabían lo que había ocurrido durante el fin de semana discrepaban de la opinión popular. Se sentían nerviosos e inquietos. Todos deseaban saber que ocurría y aún más al ver al mismo Kabuto parado en la puerta esperándoles. Los requeridos se levantaron de sus asientos, no sin antes intercambiar unas miradas interrogativas y bajo la mirada de sus amigos desaparecieron al cerrarse la puerta. El profesor continúo dando explicaciones con desganas mientras dedicaba fugaces miradas al libro anaranjado de su escritorio. La tentación era grande para él asique no tardó mucho en marcar un par de ejercicios en la pizarra y sentarse en su silla para leer. Naruto impaciente como siempre, se dirigió al grupo en susurros:

— ¿Por qué Kabuto los llama a dirección?

— Dobe, limítate a hacer los ejercicios de clase. Lo sabremos cuando vuelvan.

A nadie le gustó la respuesta, pero todos sabían que Sasuke tenía razón. No había nada que hacer en estos momentos. El tiempo pasó y el dúo no aparecía. Al sonar el timbre del cambio de hora, Naruto decidió ir hasta dirección para asegurarse de que no estuviera ocurriendo nada "sospechoso".

— Dobe, ¿qué crees que puede pasar en un despacho?

— Solo quiero preguntar en la secretaria si se encuentran allí, teme.

Naruto se alejó por el pasillo hasta desaparecer entre la multitud. Sasuke prefirió mantenerse al margen y caminar hacía el aula de la siguiente clase. Sakura, evitando al peliazabache, salió con prisas hacia la siguiente clase, pero entre el bullicio su cabello rosado destacaba por encima de todos. Él aceleró el ritmo y la tomó por el codo acorralándola entre el muro y su cuerpo.

— Tenemos que hablar.

— ¿Qué parte de "no quiero" no entiendes? — respondió la pelirrosa en tono iracundo. — Tengo suficiente con tener que cuidar de Hinata como para aguantarte Sasuke.

— ¿Acaso Hinata no sabe cuidarse solita? — Sakura intentó contestarle pero su compañero se adelantó callando sus palabras.— No es tu deber cuidarla porque no es tu culpa lo que ocurrió.

— Ella nunca hubiera ido al bosque si yo no hubiera estado allí.

Sasuke puso los ojos en blanco y dejó salir un sonoro resoplido.

— Tampoco hubiera habido una guerra entre Konoha y el reino del sonido si uno de los dos no hubiera existido.

— No es lo mismo.

— Si lo es. Crees que es tu culpa que ella saliera al bosque cuando fue su decisión ir sola a buscarte.

— No espero que lo entiendas Sasuke. Después de todo, tu solo te preocupas por ti mismo, pero algunos tenemos en cuenta los sentimientos de los demás.

Sabía que ese comentario dejaba ver el resentimiento que sentía ella por él. Su discusión podría haber continuado pero un hombre de cabello negro, musculoso y rostro agotador los interrumpió.

— Chicos, deberían entrar al aula. Ya tendrán tiempo libre en el recreo.

— Enseguida profesor Asuma. — Sakura no perdió la oportunidad para escapar a la clase pero Sasuke aceleró el paso y se colocó a su lado.— Hay una diferencia entre preocuparse por los demás y culparse de los sentimientos de otros.— dicho esto, el chico caminó nuevamente a su ritmo, entró al aula y dejó a una Sakura completamente enfadada. Después de todo, quien era él para hablar de preocupaciones cuando no respectaba a nadie.

Ella sabía que no podía correr a cargo de los actos de otros, pero no podía dejar de sentir un dolor punzante en su pecho cada vez que pensaba en Hinata. Ella había acudido en su búsqueda, había querido encontrarla y ayudarla, pero todo lo que consiguió fue causarle más daño. Tanto había hecho por ella y Sakura no le había dado más que problemas a cambio.

* * *

Kabuto cerró la puerta dejando los susurros de sus compañeros tras ella. Shikamaru y Temari intercambiaron miradas interrogantes. Ambos tenían sus propias conjeturas sobre el paseo en horario escolar, sin embargo, se mantuvieron en silencio. Caminaron por el largo pasillo de madera color caqui. El recorrido, corto en otras ocasiones, se hizo eterno. Giraron entre los pasillos y caminaron a lo largo de él, siempre manteniéndose a una distancia de medio metro detrás de Kabuto. No fue hasta llegar a la secretaria de la dirección cuando se rompió el mutismo.

— Quedaos aquí sentados.

Kabuto señaló el banco de madera frente a la recepción. El dúo se sentó y acto seguido el profesor desapareció en el despacho de la directora, cerrando herméticamente la puerta. Los chicos no pudieron tan si quiera escuchar el hilo de palabras. Solo podían oír susurros nuevamente y puertas abriéndose y cerrándose. Kabuto se había encargado de informar a la directora y volviendo a dirección se despidió de los chicos y la secretaria con el semblante serio.

Pasaron unos minutos cuando Shikamaru comprendió que perderían más tiempo del que le gustaría en ese banco. Acomodándose en el asiento se cruzó de brazos y buscó la postura más cómoda para echar una cabezadita, pero no pudo. Temari no paraba de mover su pierna con movimientos rítmicos, balanceando el banco al mismo compás. Cada vez que Shikamaru apoya su castaña cabeza sobre el respaldo, sentía el traqueteo molesto en su nuca.

— ¿Cómo puedes estar tan tranquilo durmiendo? — espetó Temari.

— ¿Por qué debería estar nervioso?

La constante vibración paró. Shikamaru abrió los ojos y ahí estaba. Su cuerpo recto, sus piernas bien colocadas y sus manos apretadas sobre el regazo, pero lo que más le llamaba la atención eran sus ojos inquisidores. — Ambos sabemos que estamos aquí por lo que hicimos en la biblioteca. — susurró dos tonos más agudos de lo normal.

— También sabemos que nadie me vio. A mis ojos no tienen nada para acusarnos. Te tomarán testimonio y se irán. Si me llaman a mi es porque yo estuve contigo.

— ¿Qué piensas decir al respecto?

— Ya se me ocurrirá algo. Por lo pronto jugamos con ventaja. Creerán cualquier cosa que les digamos siempre y cuando sea una historia razonable.

Los ojos turquesas de Temari miraban a su compañero. Parte de ella había reconocido que a pesar de sus largas siestas en horario escolar y su actitud perezosa se trataba de uno de los mejores alumnos de la escuela. No tenía disciplina ni constancia en lo que refería a estudios sin embargo sus notas eran tan buenas como las suyas a final de año, o al menos eso decían el resto de los chicos de la clase. Ella no podía evitar sentirse inquieta. Sentía que hiciera lo que hiciera iban a verle como culpable, aunque fuera Shikamaru el que verdaderamente robó el mapa. Nuevamente se volvía a sentir como en el infierno que vivió como verano. La gente mirándola y acusándola de lo que hizo su familia. Sabía que en clase todos conocían parte de su historia, sin embargo, todos éramos hijos de personas importantes, lo que implica que todos tenemos secretos que esconder y días en los que una sonrisa fingida y un "me alegra verle" se vuelven rutina.

— ¡Que problemático! —gimió Shikamaru. Incorporándose puso su mano sobre las de ella. Temari se sorprendió ante el movimiento de su compañero mirándolo con cierta perplejidad. — si sigues actuando así no se creerán una palabra. Solo diles que no viste nada y que estuviste todo el tiempo con la bibliotecaria. No es difícil y tampoco es una mentira.

— Se te olvida mencionar que soy la cómplice del que robó el mapa.

— ¿Tu eres de las que nunca mienten a sus padres no?

— ¿Qué?

— Bueno, pareces muy incómoda con el hecho de mentir.

— No es la mentira lo que me molesta, sino el a quien va dirigida. Vamos a mentir a la policía. — los ojos de Temari se tornaron más opacos. — ¿y si tienen algo contra nosotros?

— No tienen nada. De lo contrario estaríamos en la comisaria. — Shikamaru no dejaba de mirarla a los ojos. Eran los ojos más expresivos que había visto nunca, o al menos eso le parecía ahora. Sus manos se sentían suaves, sin ninguna imperfección. Uno poco más pequeñas que las suyas, pero con escasa diferencia. Repentinamente la idea de acariciar su mano le parecía realmente tentadora, pero se limitó a aferrarse uno poco más a ella. Lo justo para tranquilizar sus nuevos deseos, pero lo bastante prudente para acompañar la jugada con unas palabras hacia ella. — Solo recuerda que cualquiera que tiemble en este momento es culpable, pues la inocencia nunca teme la vigilancia pública.

Temari le sonrió y comenzó a reírse llamando la atención de la secretaría que se dedicaba a teclear de forma convulsa en el teclado. Los miró con ojos críticos y marcó con el dedo índice el cartel de guardar silencio. Enseguida la chica acalló su risa mientras Shikamaru seguía sin comprender lo que estaba pasando.

— ¿No te parece cómico que cites a Fred Vargas en este momento?

Ciertamente resultaba irónico decir una cita de un libro que su argumento principal giraba en torno a un presunto suicidio. Shikamaru había considerado que se trataba de una buena cita para la ocasión omitiendo el hecho que se trataba de una chica intelectual con la que hablaba. Debía haber supuesto que había leído ese libro y eso le divertía aún más a él.

— Aun tengo más del estilo. Podría hablar durante horas solo con citas de escritores.

La complicidad que había entre ellos en ese momento era del todo palpable. Se miraban y sonreían el uno al otro, olvidando que esperaban a la directora y un oficial de la comisaria. Él repetía una y otra vez el sonido de su risa en su mente como si fuera su escena favorita de una serie. Ella comenzaba a disfrutar de la sonrisa sobria y la mirada cansada pero elocuente de él. Ambos desearon pasar más tiempo en compañía del otro, pero su atmósfera se vio rota cuando la secretaria les mando a callar.

— ¿Es qué no saben leer? ¡Silencio!

Ante el imperativo no les quedó otra opción más que obedecer. Shikamaru volvió a acomodarse en el banco y Temari volvió a su rectitud. Aunque los nervios volvieron a ella, intentó concentrarse en las últimas palabras de él. No era culpable sino inocente. No tenía nada que ocultar, al menos, no respecto a lo que ocurrió en el fin de semana.

Los minutos comenzaron a pasar y como era de esperar, Shikamaru cerró los ojos para hundirse en un sueño profundo lleno de nubes blancas en días soleados y árboles altos con la perfecta sombra para una siesta. En algún momento sus sueños decidieron añadir algo más atractivo para él. Repentinamente los pájaros ya no cantaban y solo oía la música de su risa. Las hojas de los árboles adquirieron el color de las dos esferas en ese rostro perfecto y la luz del sol emanaba el color rubio cenizo de su cabello. Sin embargo, su memoria le aparto de su plácido coma transportándolo hasta el salón de su casa donde se encontraba tumbado. La televisión estaba encendida y su camiseta tirada sobre la mesita del café. Se abrió la puerta de su casa y fue ahí cuando reconoció lo que ocurría ante sus ojos. Metafóricamente hablando.

— Ya te he dicho que no. Es una adolescente. ¡Por Dios, pero si tiene la edad de mi hijo!

Su padre entraba por el vestíbulo de su casa mientras él cerraba los ojos de forma disimulada.

— No podemos dejarla sola. Deja que yo me encargue de ella más que sea. —el señor Nara se quitó la chaqueta sin abandonar la llamada y continúo hablando en un tono más bajo. — Si es necesario yo mismo tomaré medidas para que no tenga acceso ilimitado a dispositivos electrónicos, pero debemos ayudarla en la medida de lo posible. Se que es difícil de aceptar, pero Madara tiene razón. No es más que una niña que se ha quedado sin padres. — su padre se acercó hasta el sofá donde estaba tumbado Shikamaru y perezosamente se dejó caer en él. — Entiendo. Gracias. — colgó el teléfono y miró a su hijo. — ¿Planeas pasarte el verano en el sofá?

— Hace mucho calor. Prefiero estar aquí o en el jardín.

— ¿Has visto a tu madre?

— Fue a comprar verdura para el almuerzo. — el señor Nara puso una mueca compungida compartiendo la misma opinión que su hijo. Ambos eran muy complicados para comer cuando se trataba de la familia de los vegetales. En especial las verdes. Aunque ambos les preocupaba si les tocaría almorzar nuevamente brócoli, Shikamaru sentía mucha más curiosidad por la conversación que tuvo su padre. — Papá ¿Quien busca ayuda?

— Shikamaru eso es confidencial. No puedo decirte nada al respecto.

— Soy tu hijo.

— Más razones para no decírtelo. No sigas insistiendo Shikamaru.

La puerta principal de la casa se abrió, apareciendo una mujer repleta de bolsas blancas. El padre de Shikamaru inmediatamente se levantó, caminó hacia su esposa y le saludó con un beso. La señora Nara le sonrió y caminó hacia la cocina mientras el señor Nara le seguía detrás alegré al ver que dentro de las bolsas no había brócoli.

Su mente volvió a divagar como hacia él todas las mañanas. Recorriendo sus recuerdos se paró en uno muy especial. El primer día en el internado de Konoha. La directora recitaba su discurso. Al parecer, siempre solía ser el mismo ya que las chicas del internado no mostraban mayor reacción que la indiferencia. Sin embargo, todos nos sorprendió al oír que los dispositivos electrónicos estarían prohibidos. Durante los anteriores años nunca se había privado de ellos. No podía ser una mera casualidad que la hija de unos de los mejores hackers del mundo estuviera con nosotros ni tampoco esa nueva norma.

— ¡Shikamaru! — La voz aguda sonó como un martillo en plena madrugada. Ahí estaba nuevamente con sus ojos inquisidores mirándolo con reproche. — Levántate. Nos esperan en dirección.

Dicho esto, Temari giró ciento ochenta grados y caminó por el pasillo. El chico seguía restregándose los ojos cuando entró en el despacho de la directora. Perfectamente decorado con muebles antiguos de madera, podría pasar más desapercibido en la planta sexta que en la planta baja. Podían verse cuadros con pinturas ambientadas en el internado y mapas topográficos de la zona. Solo un teléfono blanco parecía discordar con el resto de los objetos por su modernidad. Estanterías repletas de libros antiguos, archivadores de madera con llaves y un escritorio donde cabria una persona tumbada sobre él. Detrás de esa mesa se encontraba la directora mirándolos con sus ojos caramelo. No parecía enfadada pero tampoco diría que se encuentra alegre.

— Chicos, por favor, siéntense. — Indicó con la mano. Nos miró detenidamente hasta que apoyó sus codos sobre la mesa y junto las manos en una postura meditativa. — El agente Uchiha, aquí presente, vino a informarme que hubo un robo en la biblioteca pública del pueblo durante el fin de semana.

Ninguno de los chicos se había percatado del agente a sus espaldas. Sentado en un sillón de terciopelo verde, los miraba sonriente. Su cabello era negro y sus ojos del mismo color. Su rostro parecía ligeramente diferente, pero sin duda era el hermano mayor de Sasuke. Nadie podía discutir que eran familia. Misma constitución física, rasgos parecidos y mismo porte arrogante, aunque en su hermano mayor se veía diferente.

— Hola chicos. Mi nombre es Itachi Uchiha. — Itachi se levantó, dio un par de pasos y ofreció la mano a los chicos. Un aura muy elocuente de hospitalidad y arrogancia le rodeaba. Una vez estrechadas las manos y dedicadas unas sonrisas forzadas los unos a los otros, Itachi se colocó junto a Tsunade en una postura recta y ceremoniosa que Shikamaru ya había visto en Sasuke. — Esto será breve chicos. Durante el fin de semana ha ocurrido un robo en la biblioteca pública del pueblo. Tras realizar la denuncia, la bibliotecaria expresó que durante ese día solo una persona se acercó a la biblioteca para consultar la sección de historia. Ese mismo día, mientras examinaba que todo estuviera correcto en la biblioteca se percató que faltaba un mapa antiguo expuesto en la zona central de la biblioteca. Tan pronto como pude me puse en contacto con la directora Tsunade para informarle del suceso a lo que ella contestó…

— A lo que contesté que mis alumnos no tenían razones para realizar actos de vandalismo. — Tsunade interrumpió a Itachi con voz autoritaria. Algo que Itachi claramente desaprobó con una mueca. —Aun así, colaboraríamos. Por eso estáis los dos aquí. Fuisteis los dos únicos que fueron al pueblo este fin de semana. ¿Me he dejado algo atrás agente Uchiha?

— No, lo ha explicado decentemente directora Tsunade. Estoy aquí para escuchar vuestro testimonio. ¿Las damas primero?

Temari, apoyada contra el respaldo, se acomodó al borde de la silla manteniendo su porte recto. Miró directamente a los ojos negros del agente. Por un momento su corazón se aceleró como cuando dos años atrás se montó por primera vez a la montaña rusa con sus hermanos, pero recordó las palabras de Shikamaru y se repitió a sí misma "no tienes razones para temblar ni para temer"

— No hay mucho que contar. Quería conocer la biblioteca del pueblo y aproveché el viaje para mirar libros de historia. El profesor Orochimaru parece muy exigente con sus alumnos. — apostilló antes de continuar con los sucesos. — Shikamaru quiso venir conmigo, pero a mitad de camino se cansó asique le dije que se quedara esperándome y volveríamos juntos al internado. Llegué a la biblioteca, pregunté a la bibliotecaria y ella me ayudó. Luego me volví al internado por el mismo camino por el que vine. Listo.

— ¿No vio ni escuchó nada mientras estaba en la biblioteca? — preguntó Itachi.

— La bibliotecaria me contó algunos datos sobre la biblioteca. Nada del otro mundo. Por el resto, no oi nada más y tampoco vi nada. La sección de historia se encuentra en la planta superior.

— Así es. — Los ojos de Itachi seguían procesando la información aportada por Temari. En algún momento, dejo de parecerle interesante la chica y dirigió su mirada a Shikamaru. — ¿Por qué cambio de opinión con respecto a su excursión?

— ¡Que problemático! Sakura me dijo que caminaba a menudo hasta el pueblo. Supuse que estaba cerca y me equivoqué.

— ¿Qué hiciste entonces?

— Ya se lo dijo Temari. Me quedé en el camino. Me tiré en el lateral del sendero, cerré los ojos y no los abrí hasta que escuché a alguien acercarse.

— ¿Quien se acercaba?

— Temari. ¿Quién sino?

— Debiste mirar un mapa antes de salir de paseo. — reprochó Itachi.

— Me gusta ser espontáneo. La próxima vez mirare un mapa. ¿Hay mapas disponibles para los alumnos directora?

La directora intentó contestar, pero Itachi se le adelantó siendo ella esta vez la que mostró su desaprobación.

— Siempre hay mapas a disposición de los alumnos. Miren en su propia biblioteca.

La forma de pronunciar "propia" con tono superior y acusatorio le hizo sonreír a Shikamaru. En cierto modo, era el mismo tono que usaba Sasuke con Naruto cuando el rubio tocaba sus cosas.

— Esta claro que la del pueblo no pienso pisarla. Muy lejos para mí.

— ¿En qué parte del bosque se quedó?

— No sé.

— ¿Si le traigo un mapa sabría identificarlo?

— Es todo árboles y césped. ¿Como voy a saberlo?

El toma y daca entre Itachi y Shikamaru llegó a su fin. Itachi sacó un bloc de notas de su bolsillo, hizo algunas anotaciones y realizó algunos tachones. Una vez que finalizó se volvió a dirigir a todos los integrantes de la sala volviendo a su pose ceremoniosa del comienzo. Recto, sonriente y orgulloso. — Gracias por vuestra colaboración chicos. Si no es molestia, mi trabajo ha terminado asique me retiraré.

— Muchas gracias por venir agente Uchiha. ¿Quiere aprovechar el viaje para saludar a su hermano?

El gesto de amabilidad resultó inesperado para los chicos, pero Itachi continuaba en la misma pose ceremoniosa de siempre. Era como una piedra. Todo lo que veías parecía fingido. Desconocías hasta qué punto las palabras o los gestos de los demás le afectaban. Abrió la puerta y le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa a la directora. — Agradezco el ofrecimiento directora, pero mi hermano y yo no acostumbramos a saludarnos. — salió y la puerta se cerró.

— Bueno chicos, lamento tanto jaleo. Ahora volved a clase antes de que perdáis más tiempo. No se preocupen por las dos clases perdidas, hablaré con los profesores si es necesario para que os expliquen lo impartido en clase.

— ¡Que problemático! No podemos simplemente dejarlo estar. — Las dos mujeres miraron de forma inquisidora a Shikamaru quien solo pudo tragar saliva e intentar salvar la situación. — No soy amante de las clases reducidas.

— Basta de bromas. Vuelvan a clase inmediatamente.

* * *

La clase de química estaba dando comienzo cuando la puerta se abrió.

— Llegan tarde. — apostilló Kabuto.

— Lo sentimos. Estábamos con la directora Tsunade.

Kabuto pareció darse por satisfecho con la explicación, señaló las filas de mesas y sillas repletas de cabezas observándoles y continúo escribiendo en la pizarra. Temari se sentó junto con sus amigas, las cuales la miraban esperando alguna explicación. Shikamaru, como siempre, se dejó caer en su silla del final de la clase y se dispuso a echarse una cabezadita. No se molestó en buscar a sus amigos ni en dar explicaciones y eso pareció ser suficiente para los chicos. Si él no tenía nada que contar era porque no había pasado nada. La clase marcho sin mayor sobresalto. Se dieron explicaciones, se escribieron anotaciones y se realizaron ejercicios, momento que Sakura aprovechó para preguntar.

— ¿Fue todo bien? — susurró mientras señalaba un ejercicio de su libreta para disimular.

— No hay de qué preocuparse. — respondió mientras le seguía el juego a Sakura.

Las clases continuaron y la hora del almuerzo llegó a la velocidad de un rayo. Todos recogieron sus objetos y se encaminaron al comedor donde el bullicio era más que obvio. Sakura buscó a Hinata, pero dedujo que seguía en la cama puesto que no la veía por ningún lugar. El menú de ese día estaba especialmente elaborado. Había dos entrantes, dos primeros y dos acompañamientos a elegir. Eso sin olvidar la fruta y el postre que ofrecían siempre. Cada uno del grupo fue eligiendo su propio menú y acomodándose en la mesa de costumbre, todos juntos. Temari fue la última en llegar a la mesa, pero una vez en ella dio comienzo a la ronda de preguntas. Temari explicó todo de comienzo a fin y Shikamaru se limitó a incluir a Sasuke en la conversación, explicándole que fue su hermano mayor quien les interrogó.

— Hmp, es policía. Es normal que haya venido.

— La directora le ofreció verte. — añadió Temari. Silencio. — Pero dijo que ustedes no suelen saludarse.

— Hmp, si lo dijo es porque es así. — respondió en tono insípido.

Naruto conocía a Sasuke desde suficiente tiempo para saber que la conversación había tornado a un tema peliagudo para él. A su amigo no le gustaba hablar de su familia o de su pasado, ya que nunca fue afortunado en ninguno de los dos aspectos. Su orgullo le impedía mostrarse débil ante los demás.

— Bueno, creo que hay un tema más importante a tratar. ¿Dónde esconderemos las cosas? — preguntó el rubio para desviar la atención.

Nadie parecía haberse hecho la pregunta. Necesitaban un escondite para el mapa porque si alguien lo encontraba estarían en problemas.

— ¿Tal vez en la sexta planta? — propuso Tenten. — Nadie puede subir ahí y hay varias habitaciones. Solo tenemos que elegir una y encargarnos de que, si alguien entra, le sea muy difícil encontrar el mapa.

— ¡Es una idea genial! Sakura conoce todas las habitaciones. ¿Verdad, Sakura? — Ino miró a su amiga sentada a su lado pero ella estaba ocupada removiendo la comida de su plato. A penas había probado bocado y aun mucho menos abierto la boca para hablar. Ino, impaciente como siempre, le propinó un buen codazo. — ¡Sal de la inopia! Estamos hablando de cosas importantes.

— Perdón. Estaba distraída. ¿Qué pasa?

— El mapa, hay que esconderlo. — repitió Ino.

— Podemos hacerlo en la sexta planta.

— Eso mismo propuso Tenten. ¿Se puede saber dónde tienes la cabeza hoy?

— Esta noche esconderé todo en la sexta planta. Si no les importa, me voy.

Ino se quedó boquiabierta. Nunca había visto a Sakura tan distraída como ese día y aun menos que pasara de ella. Sakura no dejaba de dar mil vueltas a todo en la cabeza. Su madre, Hinata, los objetos, las dudas, incluso Sasuke había ocupado un espacio en sus pensamientos. Estaba pisando los escalones para salir del comedor cuando una persona le paró tomándola de la espalda.

— ¿Vas a ver a Hinata? — le preguntó el rubio.

— Si.

— Le prometí que le iba a llevar el almuerzo. ¿Te importa hacerlo tú?

Si, le importaba.

— No, iré a pedírselo a la cocinera ahora mismo.

Naruto se acercó a ella y la arrulló en un abrazo. Luego se separó y le dedicó una amplia sonrisa.

— Gracias, Sakura. Sabía que podía contar contigo. Dile a Hina que la veré durante la tarde.

Naruto era un chico honesto con buenas intenciones y obviamente enamorado de Hinata. Hasta un ciego lo vería. La forma en que intenta cuidarla y captar su atención deja a la vista sus deseos. Él es transparente mientras que Sasuke siempre parece ocultar algo. Inmediatamente Sakura borró de sus pensamientos esa idea. Sasuke podía resultar un chico atractivo, pero Sakura sabía que no era la clase de hombre que ella quería. Nunca podría tener una relación con alguien que no sabe ser sincero o mostrarse tal cual es. Se concentró en pedir la comida de Hinata y subir las escaleras. Para cuando se dio cuenta ya estaba frente a su cuarto, planteándose nuevamente si huir o concentrarse en esconder los objetos era mejor idea que esta.

— Tú puedes Sakura.

Dio dos golpecitos en la puerta para anunciar su llegada y la abrió despacio.

— ¿Sakura?

Las cortinas del cuarto estaban tendidas y las luces apagadas, casi no se podía ver nada salvo un pequeño bulto negro junto a su cama. Por suerte, Hinata encendió la luz de su velador y Sakura pudo caminar hasta donde estaba ella.

— Te he traído la comida. Naruto me ha dicho que vendrá más tarde a verte.

— Gracias, Sakura.

La chica de cabello carbón se sentó en la cama y Sakura dejó la comida delante de ella. Los ojos perlados estaban marcados por unas pequeñas bolsas a causa del sueño y su malestar. Un ligero rubor asomaba por las mejillas de la chica. Sakura se dispuso a buscar el termómetro cuando Hinata le preguntó:

— ¿No almuerzas?

— No tengo hambre. — respondió distraída buscando el termómetro.

— Está en mi escritorio junto al vaso de agua.

Ahí estaba. El mismo termómetro que uso miles de veces en la enfermería. Lo tomó y dejó junto al velador para no olvidarse.

— ¿Como te sientes? — preguntó Sakura sentándose frente a ella.

— Cansada. Solo necesito dormir y estaré bien.

Sakura asintió mientras la miraba detenidamente. Su mirada se veía mucho más apagada que siempre, sus mejillas estaban permanentemente ruborizadas, algo que solo había visto es su piel pálida cuando se encontraba Naruto cerca. Para la pelirrosa, ella nunca tendría que haber salido al bosque. Nunca tendría que haberla metido en este problema.

— Hinata, prométeme que más nunca vas a volver al bosque si no es acompañada de alguien.

Hinata, ocupada comiendo su sopa, miró a su amiga. Los ojos verde jade de la chica la miraban como la noche anterior. Con culpa y preocupación.

— Sakura, esto no es tu culpa.

— Nunca hubieras ido al bosque si yo no me hubiera metido en todo esto. Ninguno de nosotros estaría metido en nada de esto si no fuera por mí.

— Eso no es cierto.

— ¡Si lo es! Yo encontré ese diario y yo les conté lo que estaba escrito. — Sakura caminaba por la habitación, de un lado a otro. La rabia le recorría el cuerpo y nuevamente como en el pasado había ocurrido con su madre, derramaba solitarias lágrimas de culpa. — Yo misma les pedí ayuda con lo del bosque. — una mano tocó el hombro de Sakura. Ella se volvió y ahí estaba Hinata, observándola vigilante. Con sus enormes ojos la miraba sin comprenderla, pero brindándole todo su apoyo y eso no hizo más que romperle el corazón. Las lágrimas comenzaron a caer y ya no recordaba si lloraba por su madre o por su nueva amiga. Los recuerdos se entremezclaron y se convirtieron en dos enredaderas trepando por la misma pared. Imposible dilucidar la raíz de cada problema y aun menos diferenciar los sentimientos que despertaban. Sakura siguió y repitiendo cada dos por tres la misma frase. — Lo siento.

Con el movimiento de las agujas del reloj la chica dejó de llorar. Hinata volvió a su cama y continúo comiéndose la sopa, en ese momento fría.

— No puedes culparte de nuestras decisiones Sakura. Yo elegí ir al bosque sola. Se que fue un error, pero jamás te culparía de algo que hice por mi propio pie.

— Pero…

— No depende de ti mi decisión. Se que no fui de ayuda y que solo causé más problemas, pero no me arrepiento de haber ido al bosque. Si ustedes hubieran seguido allí podría haberles ahorrado esperar más.

— Lo siento. — siguió diciendo Sakura.

— No hay nada de que disculparse. — respondió con su gentil sonrisa.— ¿Te encuentras mejor?

— Un poco, aunque creo que debería arreglarme la cara.

— Si, pareces un mapache— contestó en un susurro. Sakura corrió al espejo de Ino y comenzó a reírse. Cada vez más alto hasta que Hinata se vio contagiada del cambio de humor de su compañera. Las dos rieron durante un buen rato y gastaron bromas la una de la otra. Sobre sus ropas, su aspecto hasta la conversación se distendió y comenzaron a hablar del pasado de Hinata, su familia y su primo. Sakura se enteró que Neji fue criado por los padres de Hinata, ya que sus padres murieron en un accidente de coche. También supo que tiene una hermana pequeña y que sus padres se empeñan en que estudié derecho para que continué el legado del bufete familiar. — ¿y tú? ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas en el internado?

— Básicamente mi vida ha sido este internado.

— ¿Nunca ves a tu madre? — Sakura se mordió el labio. No sabía que responder. — Lo siento, no debí preguntar.

— No pasa nada. No es ningún secreto. Todas las chicas del internado saben que yo vivo aquí. La última vez que vi a mi madre fue hace cinco años atrás. Me escapé del internado porque la echaba de menos, pero me perdí en el bosque. Tsunade me encontró y se aseguró de que estuviera bien. Luego vino mi madre y me dijo que procurara no darle más problemas. "Por tu culpa he tenido que faltar a compromisos muy importantes" me dijo y luego se fue.

— Cuando tu mamá vino a nuestra casa y me vio dijo que tenía una hija de mi edad. No paró de presumir de ti. Decía que eras la número uno del internado. Notas muy altas, ayudante en enfermería y muy popular entre las chicas.

— Seguramente que se lo contó todo Tsunade. Mi madre se limita a pagar mis gastos y recordarme que tiene compromisos más importantes.

El silencio se adueñó de la habitación. Las chicas se mantuvieron calladas, cada una en su cama. El sonido de las personas abriendo y cerrando puertas era lo único que se oía. Las dos estaban absortas en sus pensamientos hasta que Hinata volvió a hablar:

— Tu madre nunca debió de decir eso de ti. No puede culparte de algo que no es tu error y aún menos haberte hecho sentir así.

— Es fácil decirlo, pero algunas veces no puedo evitar pensar que las cosas hubieran sido diferentes si hubiera actuado de otra forma.

— ¿Crees que algo hubiera cambiado si no hubieras ido al bosque?

Sakura meditó la pregunta. Su madre, ya en el pasado, apenas le dedicaba tiempo. Siempre estaba al teléfono, viajando o trabajando.

— Nada hubiera cambiado. Tarde o temprano hubiera dejado de venir a verme.

Un golpeteo enérgico sonó en la puerta rompiendo el aura de sosiego que las rodeaba. Nuevamente se escuchó el golpeteo de la puerta acompañada de una voz masculina.

— ¿Hinata, puedo pasar?

La chica de ojos perlados se inquietó al oír su voz. Comenzó a mirar de un lado a otro sin saber que hacer o que decir. Sakura no pudo evitar sonreír.

— ¡Espera un momento Naruto! — tomó la tabla de madera con los platos vacíos y le guiñó el ojo a Hinata.— Tranquila, te ves bien.

Hinata acomodó las mantas de su cama y se tapó escrupulosamente para recibir a Naruto mientras Sakura abria la puerta y saludaba al chico. Ella salió y él entró.

* * *

Llevaba varios minutos moviendo el jarrón de un lado a otro. Naruto había robado unos girasoles del huerto de la profesora Kurenai para Hinata. Esta, nerviosa, no sabía como decirle a Naruto que no importaba donde dejara las flores siempre y cuando pudiera verlas.

— ¿Tal vez aquí? — preguntó el rubio moviendo por décima vez el recipiente. Frunció el ceño y miró a Hinata. — Estas muy roja ¿te encuentras bien?

— No. Estoy muy bien. — susurró.

Naruto la miro complaciente y volvió a tomar el jarrón. Camino hasta la cama de la ojiperlado y dejó caer el recipiente con los girasoles en la mesita junto a la cama de ella.

— Aquí. Así podrás verlas cada vez que te despiertes.

— Gracias, Naruto.

El chico volvió a levantarse de su silla, tomo la mochila que había traído a su espalda y saco una libreta de aspecto maltratado.

— También te traje los apuntes de clase. Escribí todo lo que dijo los profesores hoy. Bueno, casi todo. Había veces que iban muy rápido. Intenté robarle al dobe su libreta, pero me dio una patada y me dijo que no tocara sus cosas.

— Gracias, Naruto. — respondió nuevamente tomando la libreta de Naruto.

— Bueno, ¿necesitas algo? Puedo traerte lo que quieras.

— No necesito nada.

— ¿Segura? Podría ir a por un postre si quieres. — anuncio mientras se levantaba nuevamente de la silla.

— No. No hace falta Naruto.

Su amigo se la quedo mirando y volvió a sentarse en la silla. No sabía que postura adoptar o que decir. Las palabras no salían por sí solas y no contemplaba forma de calmar su ímpetu.

— Creo que esta es la primera vez que estamos los dos solos.

— Hemos estado solos en la biblioteca.

— Si, pero no es lo mismo. Ni si quiera sé qué color te gusta o cuál es tu plato favorito.

Hinata le sonrío. Era cierto. Todas las veces que habían pasado tiempo juntos había sido en presencia de su primo o escondidos entre los estantes repletos de libros, donde la bibliotecaria no paraba de mandar a callar a Naruto. Casi no sabían nada el uno del otro, pero inevitablemente se sentían atraídos.

— Me gusta mucho los rollos zenzai y la mayoría de las cosas que llevan canela.

— ¿Sí? En Suecia hace unos bollos de canela riquísimos.

— Son mis favoritos.

— A mí me encanta el ramen. Es todo lo que necesito para vivir. ¿Has comido ramen? — Hinata afirmó con la cabeza— Hay un lugar al que voy siempre a comer ramen con Sasuke. Cuando lleguen las vacaciones iremos juntos. Te invitaré a comer ramen y veremos una película juntos.

— Me encantaría.

— ¡Pues prometido! Tu y yo nos veremos esta navidad a solas. — Ella se veía más alegre al escuchar la promesa de él. Los ojos azules de su amigo brillaban como el océano sonríe en un día soleado. Con viveza y audacia. Poco a poco, Naruto disminuyó su vigor y volvió a sentarse. Sin duda, mantenerlo en una silla sentado era tarea imposible. — Hinata la próxima vez que salgas al bosque, llévame contigo.

— Lo cierto es que te bus…

— No vuelvas a salir sola. Perdón. No quería que sonara como una orden. — explicó sonrojado mientras se rascaba la cabeza. — Solo busca a alguien o espérame. Yo te acompañaré a donde sea, pero no vayas sola al bosque tan tarde y aun menos por lo de Lady Anko. Es peligroso.

— Lo sé. Yo solo quería ayudar. No creí que tardaría tanto en llegar y aún menos que me perdería con tanta facilidad. Fue muy tonto.

Naruto tomó la mano de Hinata, provocando que su cara se encendiera como la luz roja de un semáforo.

— No fuiste tonta. Solo quisiste ayudar. — Naruto envolvió las manos de Hinata con las suyas. — Tienes las manos frías. ¿Estas segura que estas bien? Puedo llevarte a enfermería si lo prefieres.

— No hace falta Naruto. — respondió entre tartamudeos.

Naruto no soltó su mano. Fría como el témpano, decidió aprisionarla entre las suyas para darle todo el calor posible. La chica, a pesar de sentirse muy avergonzada y cohibida, empezó a encontrar de buen grado el nuevo contacto con Naruto. Él continuaba hablando como si sostener su mano fuera lo más cotidiano para su relación. La conversación unidireccional del chico comenzó a animarse cada vez más cuando descubrieron que ambos eran fans del mismo grupo de música. Ambos adoraban al mismo guitarrista y ambos tocaban un instrumento en común.

— Me he pasado todo el verano intentando tocar el solo de guitarra, pero cada vez que llego a la parte final se me resiste.

— Si quieres puedo darte clases. — se ofreció Hinata.

— Me encantaría. — Los dos se miraron fijamente durante un largo periodo de tiempo. Sus dedos se encontraban entrelazados cálidamente sobre la manta. Naruto miró el reloj junto a los girasoles y volvió de su ensueño. Eran las siete de la tarde. Liberó sus dedos de los de ella, cosa que a Hinata no le fue de buen grado. — Lo siento, me tengo que ir a clases. Estoy en artes marciales.

— Claro.

— Mañana te traeré el almuerzo si aun estas en cama.

— Vale.

Naruto caminó hacia la puerta, la abrió, salió de la habitación y antes de dejar a solas a Hinata le dedicó una plácida sonrisa. No fue hasta que escuchó el picaporte volver a su lugar cuando Hinata se dejó caer sobre su cama. Sonreía y ya no sabía a qué o por qué. Tocaba sus mejillas calientes y su frente a temperatura normal, preocupándose por saber si lo que sentía en su cuerpo era producto de la tarde que había tenido o era un castigo impuesto por su excursión nocturna. Después de medir su temperatura corporal con el termómetro y de aceptar que su corazón siguiera palpitando al ritmo de un carrusel, llegó a la conclusión que todo esto había sido real. Había pasado la tarde con Naruto y por primera vez había podido decir algo más que dos palabras sin tartamudear tanto.

* * *

Escondida en pilas de libros leía atentamente las anotaciones de la clase de hoy. Algunas veces resoplaba y otras garabateaba en su libreta. Sakura le había hecho el favor de entregarle su cuaderno de las dos clases que se perdió, pero la pelirrosa tenía una letra compleja hasta el punto de que se necesitaría un entendido en caligrafía para descifrar sus florituras.

Sus pensamientos divagaban entre los textos de los libros, las anotaciones de las libretas, los nervios provocados por pasar el rato en dirección y acababan en su charla con Shikamaru. Su corazón se aceleraba cada vez que le dedicaba un segundo y como si la distracción no fuera suficiente para ella, su memoria se dedicaba a repetir una y otra vez su rostro despreocupado y sonriente en secretaria. Como hace una adolescente con su escena favorita. Como hacia ella con su momento favorito de ese día. Porque, aunque no quisiera admitirlo, aunque quisiera que todos sus recursos se concentraran puramente en los estudios, su cerebro era como el recorrido de un tren. Siempre las mismas estaciones y llegando al mismo destino final. A pesar de todo, seguía resistiéndose, agregando desvíos o bifurcaciones. Como la hora del almuerzo. Que Sasuke dejara bien claro que no iba a hablar de lo que opinaba de su hermano como agente de policía le había resultado extraño. Le dedicó un buen tiempo intentar entender a los hombres Uchiha, pero no obtuvo resultado alguno, salvo lo hablado en el almuerzo. Durante la comida había acordado esconder todos los objetos juntos. Neji se ofreció a mantener con él el objeto encontrado por Sasuke. Necesitaban buscar información del símbolo del collar. La llave encontrada por Sakura se decidió guardarla junto con el mapa y el diario en la sexta planta. Sakura, que en un principio se ofreció a esconderlos ella misma, terminó delegando en Ino. Dijo que ella sabría donde guardar todo.

— ¿Estas ocupada?

Temari alzó la vista y ahí estaba. El culpable de sus distracciones y de que nuevamente el tren descarriara.

— Estoy estudiando lo que nos perdimos hoy en clase.

— ¡Que problemático! — gimió mientras se rascaba la cabeza. — ¿Vienes a tomarte un respiro al jardín?

Una parte de ella sabía que aún le quedaba anotaciones que pasar a limpio, pero ahí estaba él, despreocupado y con esa mirada perspicaz esperándola, convenciéndola de que haga lo único que no suele hacer, tomarse un respiro.

— Si. — Dejó los libros apilados y las libretas cerradas sobre la mesa. Siguió entre los pasillos de libros y letras del abecedario a su compañero hasta llegar a la salida de la biblioteca. — No puedo pasar mucho tiempo fuera. Tengo que acabar de estudiar.

Shikamaru le sonrió y le ofreció pasar primero mientras mantenía la puerta para salir al jardín delantero de la escuela. Ahí caminaron sin dirigirse la palabra. Shikamaru caminaba con determinación. Probablemente él si supiera a donde iban, mientras que Temari se limitaba a seguirlo. Caminaron por los senderos hasta llegar a un gran árbol. Shikamaru se acercó hasta las gruesas raíces y se sentó sobre una de ellas. Él le indicó con la mano que se sentara junto a ella, se acomodó a su lado y él le ofreció una manzana.

— Gracias.

— ¿Como te encuentras?

— ¿Cómo?

— En secretaria estabas nerviosa. ¿Cómo te encuentras ahora que ya ha pasado todo?

— Bien. No fue para tanto.

Él le sonrió.

— ¿Segura? ¿No correrás a comisaría para contar toda la verdad?

— Muy gracioso.

Un silencio los acompañó durante unos minutos. Comieron las manzanas mientras veían como los alumnos y profesores iban deambulando de un lado a otro del jardín con el mismo pretexto que ellos.

— No tuve oportunidad de decírtelo, pero gracias.

— ¿Por qué?

— Por cubrirme. No tenías porque mentir, pero te encargaste de que no me cayera el marrón a mí.

— Bueno, no fue muy difícil. Solo pensé en algo propio de ti.

— ¿Dormir en el bosque parece propio de mí?

— Duermes hasta en clase.

— Bien visto.

Los dos sonrieron y continuaron comiendo sus manzanas. La raíz del árbol, lo bastante gruesa y alargada, era un buen asiento para dos personas o incluso tres, pero la pareja había preferido disfrutar solo de un fragmento de ella. Sentían como los brazos de uno tocaban los del otro y sus manos quedaban peligrosamente cerca.

— ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta Shikamaru?

— Claro. — dijo quitando la vista de las manos de Temari.

— No crees que es extraña la actitud de Sasuke con su hermano. En fin, hoy en el almuerzo lo mencionamos y ni se inmutó.

Shikamaru meditó las palabras de Temari, casi buscando las palabras exactas para responder.

— La familia Uchiha siempre ha sido un tanto extraña. Hasta donde tengo conocimiento, Sasuke pasa los veranos solo en Konoha o con Naruto en algún viaje. Solo he visto a Madara hacer algunas visitas a Sasuke durante el año cuando estamos en el internado.

— ¡Qué triste! Yo siempre paso el tiempo con mis hermanos. — los ojos turquesas de la rubia se fueron apagando. — Bueno, solía pasar tiempo con ellos.

— ¿Hace cuánto no los ves?

— Desde…

El ciberataque. Quería encontrar las palabras, pero no era capaz de pronunciarlas. No las había pronunciado porque en el fondo sabía que ellos nunca harían algo así. Habían pasado veranos enteros caminado por Konoha. Disfrutando de sus bosques, manantiales y su ciudad con las últimas tecnologías y ahora la suerte se había truncado. Nadie los veía con buenos ojos, ni en su país ni en este. Nadie los consideraba de fiar y aun menos les agradaba la idea de tenerlos cerca de un dispositivo electrónico.

— Ya. ¿Les echas de menos?

— Mucho. Solíamos hacer las tareas juntos para luego salir a pasear por la ciudad. Si estuvieran aquí, les encantaría este lugar. Bueno, casi todo.

— ¿Tú crees? Yo sigo odiando la norma del acceso limitado a los ordenadores. ¿En una hora como me voy a enterar de todo lo que pasa en el mundo?

— Bueno, está claro que esa norma la pusieron por mí.

— Me gustaría desmentirlo, pero sí.

— Me gustaría creer que algún día volveré a mi país y nadie nos mirará como delincuentes.

— Algún día la gente olvidará.

— Siempre habrá alguien que recuerde que soy la hija y hermana de unos hackers traidores.


End file.
